Beyond The Veil
by Torresx2
Summary: Luke se ha convertido en Alfa de la manada serbia, Piper continúa llegando a un acuerdo con su relación con el encantador, coqueto, increíblemente guapo camarero, que resulta ser un miembro de la manada rumana. Si todo eso no era suficiente, las Parcas han decidido hacer una pequeña visita a Thalia. Es hora de cobrar. ¿El problema? Es más de lo que Thalia está dispuesta a pagar.
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis…**

Aunque la manada Serbia ha sido puesta en cintura gracias a la caída de su Alfa, la guerra está lejos de terminar.

Desdémona, una bruja con poder insondable, ha escapado a la ira de los lobos, pero ella no va a irse tranquilamente en la noche. Se refugia en un lugar donde hasta el más pequeño haz de luz no se atreve a entrar. A pesar de que tuvo que huir, no ha renunciado al tesoro que desea adquirir. Su depravación no conoce límites; esta incluso dispuesta a buscar al único que puede ayudarla a abrir un Velo que no ha sido abierto en milenios… con buena razón: el peligro es incalculable.

Mientras tanto, hay grandes cambios ondulando a través de los lobos Grises Rumanos. Luke se ha convertido en Alfa de la manada serbia, en un esfuerzo para comenzar a unir a la especie Canis Lupis. Sus números están disminuyendo como consecuencia de la escases de compañeros de confianza y la falta de descendencia. Los lobos están empezando a perder la fe y la oscuridad parece estar estrellándose sobre ellos desde todos los lados. Pero los vientos de cambio están soplando, cambios que alteran el futuro no solo de los Canis Lupis sino de otra raza antigua también.

En medio de todo esto, Piper continúa llegando a un acuerdo con su relación con el lúdico, encantador, coqueto, increíblemente guapo camarero, que resulta ser un miembro de la manada rumana.

Si todo eso no era suficiente, las Parcas han decidido hacer una pequeña visita a Thalia. Es hora de cobrar. Ella engaño a las Parcas por una vida: su vida. Ahora ellas quieren a lo que tienen derecho. ¿El problema? Es más, de lo que Thalia está dispuesta a pagar.

Si, la guerra esta de hecho lejos de terminar. Repercutirán los tratos, se darán declaraciones, se harán sacrificios, el amor será puesto a prueba, y confianza será cuestionada cuando el mal tome postura el contra de todos ellos.


	2. Prologo

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Prologo…**

" _ **Nadie nunca piensa en las consecuencias de prometer nombrar a tu hijo primogénito como tu mejor amigo. Sin embargo, si tu mejor amigo es Thals, deberías pensar en cualquiera y todas las posibles consecuencias que son, más a menudo no, creadas simplemente por su presencia.**_ **"**

 _ **-Piper**_

Annabeth simplemente estaba caminando por la puerta cuando escucho a una de sus mejores amigas gritar:

-¡Maldita sea!

Ella retrocedió hasta la puerta de Piper y, sin llamar, giro el pomo y rápidamente la abrió.

-Piper, cariño, ¿estás bien? - llamo tentativamente en la habitación.

-Estoy por aquí, Annie, y "está bien" está tomándose unas vacaciones en este momento.

Annabeth siguió el sonido de la voz de Piper dentro del baño adjunto.

Encontró a su amiga de pie en su sujetador y pantalón corto, la espalda al espejo, sosteniendo un espejo de mano en una mano para de ese modo ver su reflejo desde atrás. La boca de Annabeth quedo boquiabierta ante la visión.

-Sí, esa fue mi primera reacción también- Piper hizo un gesto hacia la boca abierta de Annabeth- pero luego me moví rápidamente en la siguiente reacción posible de: ¿Qué diablos esta en mi espalda?

-Tus marcas- susurro Annabeth- así que realmente es tu compañero.

-Eso, o algún lobo aleatorio está caminando por ahí con nuevas marcas que no esperaba. Si escuchas una voz profunda y fuerte reaccionando de ese modo, entonces lo sabremos- la voz de Piper era inestable, pero estaba empezando a recuperar la compostura.

-Hera dijo que al cumplir dieciocho años las señales de emparejamiento aparecerían- Annabeth hizo señas con una sacudida de cabeza a la espalda de Piper- supongo que la antigua Fae sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Hoy es _tu_ cumpleaños.

-No escuche nada en mi mente- Piper cerró los ojos y arrugo la cara.

Annabeth se echó a reír.

-No tienes que hacer caras chistosas con el fin de escuchar a tu compañero, Pipes, aunque es probable que lo hagas hasta que te acostumbres a escuchar una voz incorpórea en tu cabeza. En cuyo caso, Thals seguro estará preguntándote si estas estreñida.

-¿Quién esta estreñida?- oyeron la voz de Thalia proveniente de la habitación de Piper- saben, ya inventaron cosas para ayudar a destapar las tuberías allí abajo- Thalia entro por la puerta del baño y le sonrió a sus dos mejores amigos- así que, comenzaron la fiesta sin mí, ya veo. Piper ya comenzó a desnudarse.

-Sí, Thals, no queríamos invitarte, así que decidimos tener la fiesta de cumpleaños de Piper en el cuarto de baño, porque, ya sabes, es en cierto modo absolutamente genial- Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco ante Thalia.

-Madre de la Perla- murmuro Thalia cuando vio la espalda de Piper- bueno, bienvenida a la familia apareada, Pipes. Te diré ahora que el sexo es fantástico. Solo en caso de que te lo estés preguntando.

-Caray, Thals, eso es exactamente lo que estaba cruzando mi mente en este instante, cuando me di cuenta que mi vida ha cambiado para, no se, ¡SIEMPRE! - grito Piper.

Thalia respondió con calma.

-Bueno, ¿has conseguido sacar el griterío de tu sistema o necesitas asomar tu cabeza por la ventana y seguir con ello?

Annabeth miro en silencio los pensamientos de Piper pasar a través de su dulce y gentil rostro.

-No, no creo que necesite pasar un momento en la ventana ahora mismo. Sin embargo, me reservo el derecho a tener ese momento cuando lo considere oportuno- Piper estaba tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas mientras hablaba. Tenía una mano presionada contra su corazón como si eso pudiera evitar que saliera de su pecho.

-Tu solicitud está debidamente anotada- dijo Thalia con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

…

Thalia salto sobre el mostrador del baño y empezó a balancear sus piernas. Sintió una calidez fluir a través de si cuando su compañero hablo a través de su vínculo.

" _¿Cómo está?_ ". La voz de Luke era profunda, y aun asi suave.

" _En realidad, no está haciéndolo nada mal. No tuvo un colapso, y por extraño que parezca no estaba interesada en escuchar acerca de la vida sexual de casada con un hombre lobo._ "

" _Imagina eso, nena, alguien nada obsesionado con la relación física entre compañeros. Alguien que no siente la necesidad de hablar de ello con los demás y quien, lo más probable, es que escuche a su compañero cuando le pida que mantenga su boca cerrada._ "

Thalia dejó escapar un gruñido.

" _Te estas poniendo totalmente cómodo_ _con el concepto de sarcasmo, m querido compañero"_

" _¿Puedo evitarlo si he tenido a la mejor maestra conocida por el hombre?_ ", la voz de Luke estaba teñida de humor y Thalia juro que pudo sentirlo azotar su trasero.

" _Ya está bien, B. Tengo una fiesta para lo que estar lista_ "

" _¿Entiendes que ese apodo ya no aplica? Soy un Alfa, no un Beta_ "

Thalia resoplo en voz alta.

" _Oh, mi dulce bola de pelos, no estaba utilizando la "B" para referirme a tu estado anterior de Beta. Nop_ ". Sonrió para sus adentros. " _La B ahora tiene un significado totalmente diferente. Eres una galletita inteligente, lo descubrirás._ "

Le envió una imagen de ella guiñándole un ojo y soplándole un beso.

" _Hasta luego, cocodrilo._ "

" _Compórtate_ ". La voz de Luke adquirió un timbre profundo. " _Y, Thalia, mantendrás tu ropa puesta en la fiesta._ "

" _¿Por qué, mi querido esposo, a lo que sea que te refieres? Una chica sureña de buena familia como yo nunca participaría en tales espectáculos públicos_ ". Thalia acentuó el espeso acento sureño en sus pensamientos mientras se burlaba de él.

" _No digas que no te lo advertí._ "

-Siento la necesidad de decirles que Luke me ha informado que tengo que mantener mi ropa puesta en la fiesta- dijo Thalia a sus amigas mientras examinaba sus uñas, pareciendo obvio para todo el mundo que no tenía intenciones de complacerlo.

La cabeza de Piper salto rápidamente a mirar a Thalia.

-En realidad, esa no es una mala idea.

La mandíbula de Thalia cayo abierta.

-¿Quieres que me desnude en tu fiesta de dieciocho años? ¿Te das cuenta que un estríper se utiliza normalmente en una despedida de soltera, _no_ una fiesta de cumpleaños? Si un estríper es utilizado para una fiesta de cumpleaños, es realmente solo apropiado para los grandes veintiuno. Y aun así, tiene que estar al inicio de la fiesta, porque poco después de que comience todo el mundo estará destrozado lo suficiente como para pensar que ellos tienen el cuerpo para ser un estríper también. Ahí es cuando las cosas se ponen feas… literalmente.

Piper y Annabeth miraban con la boca abierta a Thalia. Antes de que pudieran hablar, rápidamente agrego:

-Ah, y por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy por mucho una mujer. Me gustaría pensar que, si debes tener un estríper en tu fiesta, entonces seguramente querrías a alguien, oh, no sé, tal vez sin pechos. A menos, claro, que tengas una fijación por los hombres con bubis. Pero creo que te resultara difícil entronera un estríper masculino dotado de dichas bubis. Especialmente si estuvieras queriendo a alguien con mi…

Piper interrumpió el comentario de Thalia con un fuerte grito:

-¡CALLATE, THALIA!

La boca de Thalia se cerró de golpe mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, mirando a Piper con sorpresa.

-Vaya, a la gatita le han crecido algunas garras- murmuro.

-El punto no es para que yo disfrute del espectáculo, Thals- dijo Piper de golpe- el punto es, si _tú_ te desnudas, mantendrás la atención lejos de _mí._

-Es _tu_ fiesta, tontita. Se supone que la atención esté puesta en ti.

Annabeth resoplo una carcajada.

-¿Acabas de llamarla…?

Thalia interrumpió a su amiga rubia.

-Si una tontita. Está totalmente justificado a este punto de la conversación. Además, no creo que ustedes dos entiendan la ira que padecería del Alfa de la manada de Serbia por incluso quitarme los zapatos y a balancear mis pequeños lindos dedos del pie a todo el mundo.

Esta vez, Piper y Annabeth rieron juntas.

-Hombre, eso sería totalmente un momento Mastercard… invaluable.

-¿Quién dijo que tus dedos eran lindos?- añadió Piper.

-No seas insolente, Piper- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco- solo me pediste, a _mí_ de todas las personas, que me quite la ropa delante de al menos cincuenta personas, quizás más.

-Thals, jugaste strip póker con el enemigo. Le enseñaste tus bienes a tu aun no del todo compañero frente a los otros machos de nuestra manada, tu…

Thalia chasqueo los dedos delante de la boca de Piper con un:

-¡Shh!

-Esa era la vieja Thals. Esta es la nueva y mejora, acoplada Thals- dijo ella, la expresión de su cara desafiándolas a contradecirla, y, por supuesto, lo hicieron.

-¿De verdad quieres que resalte el hecho de que te vi corriendo a tu habitación en medio de la noche, hace apenas unos días, en ropa interior?

Thalia aplaudió, riendo.

-Oh, hombre, deberían haber visto su cara. Pensé que me iba a matar.

Esta vez, Piper y Annabeth cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho, reteniendo sus propias sonrisas.

-Está bien, está bien. Así que tal vez todavía tengo la tendencia de correr en menos ropa de la aceptable. Aun así, esto es algo grande, me deberías en serio, como, el nombre de tu primer hijo después de lo que me pides.

-Está bien- dijo Piper con entusiasmo- las posibilidades de que me quede embarazada son casi nulas, así que puedo ir con eso. Y por supuesto, si se trata de un niño, no tendré que nombrarlo como tú.

Thalia chasqueo la lengua a Piper.

-Oh, ingenua cosa dulce. ¿Crees que algo tan pequeño como el sexo de tu hijo conseguirá sacarte de nombrarlo como yo si hago _esto_ por ti?- negó mientras daba pasos lentos hacia la sanadora de ojos marrones- oh, no, mujer gitana. Le pondrás mi nombre. No me importa si es ThalsBo, ThalsBob o ThalsJakifer. No me importa si es tan evidente como Si-yo-soy-el-chico-llamado-Thalia. Pero escucha bien esto, voy a firmar la perdida de mi libertad solo por simplemente sugerir que me voy a desnudar. Voy a tener que observar a mi Oh-tan-posesivo-compañero darme miradas asesinas mientras bailo sobre una mesa. Después voy a tener que enrollar mi pequeña cola peluda y correr por mi vida de dicho compañero posesivo. Por todo eso, me deberás.

Annabeth dejó escapar un silbido.

-Hombre, Luke debe estar atándola cada vez que se pasa de la raya. Normalmente está saltando a la oportunidad de ponerse loca en una multitud… mientras más grande, mejor.

Piper estaba mirando hacia Thalia con su boca abierta, pero asintió, reconociendo las palabras de Annabeth.

Thalia dio un paso atrás y aplaudió una vez con una sonrisa.

-Así que, ahora que eso está arreglado ¿Cuándo comienza este baile?

* * *

 **Aqui la nueva historia de esta saga... espero que les guste y espero actualizar pronto!**

 **hasta luego...**


	3. Thalia I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Thalia I**

" _ **En el caso de algún tipo de reunión, si una de las mandonas bolas de pelos posesivas y prepotentes no ha girado su interruptor y atacado a un pobre joven cachorro en algún intento equivocado de proteger la virtud de su mujer, entonces la noche no ha terminado."**_

 _ **-Thalia.**_

Jason se paseaba por su habitación como un tigre enjaulado, después de haber permanecido delante del espejo durante una hora mirando las marcas que ahora abarcaban más que solo su hombro y omoplato derecho. Las marcas se habían movido ahora hacia arriba por el lado derecho de su cuello hasta detrás de la oreja y abajo por su brazo derecho. Había un único remolino que apareció a penas a unos centímetros por encima de su hombro derecho, cerca de la clavícula. Estaba más sorprendido por eso que por cualquier cosa. Eso significaba que tenía el potencial de ser un Alfa. Las marcas del lado derecho revelaban su estatus dominante, pero solo los Alfas tenían marcas en las partes delanteras de sus cuerpos.

Su inclinación natural después de verlas fue ir directamente a la habitación de Piper y exigir que se vinculara con él, ahora. Pero, sorprendentemente, su lobo le había detenido y le recordó que ella no era un lobo, era humana, y no entendería por completo su necesidad de reclamarla. Así que después de detenerse a pensar en ello, se dio cuenta que después de todos estos meses de ver a Piper y a sus amigas interactuar, las necesitaría a _ellas_ mientras descubría que eran de hecho compañeros y con la evidencia física para demostrarlo.

Por supuesto, eso hizo a Jason querer saltar de arriba abajo como un adolecente que acaba de acordar una cita con la chica de sus sueños, lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Solo que esta cita iba a durar toda la vida. No tenía ningún problema con eso, pero había sabido toda su vida que iba a estar acoplado con alguien que la Gran Luna había hecho solo para él. Piper no era de su mundo, a pesar de haber vivido en el por casi seis meses. Los seres humanos elegían a sus compañeros; los Canis Lupis tenían un único compañero perfecto por ahí que llevaba la otra mitad de su alma.

Con esos pensamientos corriendo por su mente, decidió darle un poco de tiempo. Bueno, hasta que su fiesta empezara. Luego tendría que enfrentarse a el. Una sonrisa perversa se extendió por el rostro de Jason mientras pasaba una camisa de vestir verde profundo sobre su cabeza y la abotonaba, dejándola fuera del pantalón. Enrollo las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Luego se puso unos desteñidos jeans sueltos y tomo sus botas con puntas de acero de color marrón.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez y paso los dedos por su rubio cabello desordenado. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dijo que para un barman lucía bastante bien.

 _Lo suficientemente bien._

Por ultimo silbando una melodía al azar, salió de su habitación, con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y todo, para cazar a su compañera.

…

Piper se tensó al oír que llamaban a su puerta.

Había tratado de salir de su habitación con sus dos mejores amigas, pero habían insistido en que esperara a Jason. Su respuesta fue:

-¿Y si no viene por mí? ¿Qué tan tonta me vería?

Las respuestas de Thalia y Annabeth fueron idénticas, con un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y un:

-Si, buena suerte pensando que tu compañero no siempre vendrá a encontrarte.

Se acercó a la puerta y se aliso el sencillo vestido negro que llevaba. Era hasta la rodilla, y acampanado desde la cintura imperio; justo debajo de la línea del dobladillo había un centímetro de encaje negro, y un pequeño lazo negro estaba atado en su cadera izquierda. Era el vestido que había planeado llevar a su baile de graduación. Tenía una pequeña V en la espalda que terminaba justo entre los omoplatos. Si su cabello estaba suelto, cubría las marcas en la espalda, sobre lo que Thalia y Annabeth habían sido inflexibles. Cubrirlas en público era importante, pero en realidad era bueno que el vestido mostrara un poco de las marcas. Piper había preguntado por qué y Annabeth había explicado lo importante que eran las marcas para los hombres y que Jason querría verlas.

Piper sabía que estaba a salvo con Jason, pero nunca había tenido un novio. No suponía que el intento de Steven Mathews de besarla al empujar su lengua en su boca después de la escuela en el séptimo grado contara. Toda la cosa de los compañeros verdaderos parecía tan íntima en comparación con todo lo que sabía acerca de las relaciones.

Otro golpe la saco de sus pensamientos. Aprensivamente, agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

La contagiosa sonrisa con hoyuelos de Jason lucia absolutamente devastadora en su hermoso rostro. Absorbió su apariencia y le gusto la forma en que no había cambiado quien era para su fiesta. No trato de verse elegante o ser algo que no era; dejo su camisa de vestir fuera del pantalón los cuales le quedaban a la perfección y una pequeña voz en su interior le susurro que estaba malditamente caliente. Llamo a esa voz su "Thals interior".

Annabeth y Thalia no sabían de su "Thals interior", ese era su pequeño secreto cuando necesitaba un impulso de confianza.

Piper le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó para dejarlo entrar a la habitación.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Jason mientras se acercaba. Piper se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, que él no tenía ningún sentido de los límites de espacio personal, al menos no cuando se trataba de ella.

-Gracias- sintió un rubor subir por su cuello- te ves guapo.

Él le guiño un ojo.

-Bastante a la moda para un barman en Rumania.

Piper dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Lo prefiero a un traje.

-Excelente- Jason sonrió. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella lentamente, su sonrisa se volvió intensa y había un brillo perverso en sus ojos color azul.

Piper contuvo un corto jadeo cuando noto que estaban brillando.

-¿Tienes algo que enseñarme, Piper mía?

Fue entonces que Piper noto las marcas subiendo por el lado derecho de su cuello y las que se arrastraban por el brazo derecho desde debajo de su manga arremangada.

-Umm- Piper se inmovilizo.

-Mis marcas han cambiado. Seguramente te has dado cuenta- le estaba tomando el pelo y su tono de voz la ayudo a tranquilizarse.

Ella deslizo su mano por debajo de su cabello castaño y lo barrio por encima de su hombro para revelarle su espalda.

Un gruñido bajo salió de él cuándo se detuvo detrás de ella. Casi salto cuando sintió sus dedos como un susurro de seda contra su piel. Comenzando en la parte superior de cuello, sus dedos trazaron las marcas hasta que el vestido detuvo su progresión.

-Tranquila- le susurro cuando ella salto.

Piper juro que podía sentir el oxígeno siendo succionado de la habitación a medida que el dominio de Jason llenaba el espacio.

-Umm, Jason- dejo salir Piper a través de sus pulmones tensos- estoy más o menos corta de aire aquí.

Jason inmediatamente se regodeo de su posesividad a la vista de las hermosas marcas, que subían por su columna como una vid. Tomo su cabello y lo recoloco por encima de su hombro para cubrirlas.

Su mano se posó en su cintura y siguió alrededor mientras la rodeaba para volver a estar delante de ella.

-¿Tus amigas te explicaron lo que significan las marcas?- la pregunta fue suave.

Piper asintió.

-Significan que soy tu compañera.

Jason sonrió.

-Sí, dama gitana, eres de hecho mía. Pero esas marcas son para mis ojos solamente- su voz seguía siendo suave, pero había una oscuridad subyacente a ellas. Estaba claro que el, como Percy y Luke, iba a ser muy posesivo y obsesivo por las marcas.

-Solo para tus ojos- repitió Piper- lo tengo.

-Así que- la voz de Jason se ilumino mientras apretaba su cintura- he oído que tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños hoy.

Piper rio.

-No sé dónde pudiste haber oído hablar de eso.

-Podría haber sido de una cierta pelinegra corriendo alrededor de la mansión recordando a todos de la fiesta del siglo en honor de, y cito textualmente: "la sanadora gitana más pateadora de culos conocida por el hombre", lo cual fue seguido por un: "no quiero ofender a Silena, pero un hecho es un hecho".

Piper puso los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un gemido de vergüenza.

-A veces pienso que deberíamos hacer una dispensa para que la firme y entiendan que no somos responsables de sus acciones cuando se le va la boca.

-Bueno, por mi parte, eh estado esperando por esto. Será la primera vez que seremos vistos ante la manada como compañeros, aunque no vinculados…- los ojos de Jason se desviaron a un lado para mirarla mientras la conducía a la puerta- aun- termino con audacia.

Piper lo siguió fuera de la habitación y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras la conducía a la gran sala de reuniones. La fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Thalia y Annabeth habían hecho todo lo posible, con la ayuda de Rachel y Diana por supuesto.

Cuando Jason la guiaba hasta la puerta de entrada, la música murió de repente y todos los ojos se volvieron a mirarlos. No había considerado cuán grande se volvería la fiesta dado que la manada serbia de Luke había sido invitada. No todos ellos habían aparecido, pero había un buen numero. Piper casi dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, pero la firme mano de Jason la mantuvo en su lugar mientras le susurraba:

-Te tengo. Siempre te tengo.

Piper soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y le sonrió a la habitación.

…

-¡Finalmente!- hablo Thalia en un micrófono desde el otro lado de la sala. Se puso de pie junto a la mesa donde el "DJ" se había establecido- ¡Oigan todos, aquí está la cumpleañera! Den sus buenos deseos porque pronto estará en la pista de baile festejando como si fuera 1969- Thalia hizo una pausa y hablo en voz baja a Annabeth pero no cubrió el micrófono. Annabeth estaba de pie junto a Thalia, tratando de no reírse- ¿1969 fue un buen año para festejar? ¿Acaso lo sabemos? - la sala escucho todo a través de los altavoces. Risillas recorrieron la multitud.

Annabeth la miro y negó.

-¿Qué tal si festejamos como la Víspera de Año Nuevo de 2009?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Thalia.

-Ah, esa fue buena- se volvió hacia la multitud y grito otra vez- ¡Rebobinen! Vamos a festejar como si fuera la víspera de Año Nuevo de 2009. Si están curiosos en cuanto a la maravillosa que fue la fiesta, por favor búsquennos a mí, Annie, o Piper. La versión de Piper será mucho más precisa, y también libre cualquier detalle importante e inadecuado- antes que pudiera decir algo más, una gran mano es envolvió alrededor del micrófono y lo saco de la mano de Thalia.

Luke entrego el micrófono a Annabeth mientras le gruñía a su compañera y la alejaba. Todo el tiempo Thalia le estaba diciendo lo mucho que no aprecia que se metiera en sus cosas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Piper!- dijo Annabeth por el micrófono, y la sala estalló en aplausos- todo el mundo, diviértanse. ¡El pastel llegara pronto, y luego los regalos!

Tan pronto como Annabeth bajo el micrófono y la música reanudo, la multitud estuvo de nuevo en movimiento y el murmullo de las conversaciones lleno el aire.

Piper miro a Jason mientras continuaban entrando a la sala.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante- dijo en voz baja y sonrió.

Piper estuvo envuelta en un fuerte abrazo antes que pudiera responder a la observación de Jason.

-¡Te ves increíble!- Thalia la apretó, aparentemente había conseguido alejarse de Luke.

-Thals, me viste antes de bajar- le dijo Piper con las cejas levantadas.

-Ese no es el punto. Todo es cuestión de presentación. Entrar aquí con ese vestido negro delicioso, y con un peludo caramelo delicioso a la vista pegado a ti… Caray, son muy llamativos juntos.

Piper trato de poner algo de espacio entre ella y Jason después de ser referida como "pegada" a él. Jason apretó su agarre sobre ella y la atrajo hacia sí. El movimiento no paso desapercibido a los ojos de águila de Thalia, quien levanto una ceja a Piper y sonrió. Piper estaba muy tentada a patear a Thalia en la espinilla o darle el saludo del dedo que Thalia tendía a lanzar alrededor cuando estaba en un estado de ánimo desagradable.

Sin embargo, Piper decidió que la cumpleañera probablemente no debería actuar de esa manera. Aunque si noto que su "Thals interior" estaba a favor de la patada y el dedo.

…

Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, e incluso Diana pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en la pista de baile. Brincaron, giraron y vagaron por todas partes, ganándose los aplausos y risas de las dos manadas, y gruñidos y ceños fruncidos de sus compañeros. Rachel, por supuesto, amaba restregarles el hecho de que no tenía que preocuparse por un compañero arrastrándola fuera de la pista de baile.

Finalmente, después de una hora o más de baile, Annabeth anuncio la entrada del pastel de cumpleaños, el cual era precioso, pero Piper no entendía su forma. Hera se colocó al lado de la mesa en la que el pastel había sido colocado.

Piper miro los tres redondos pasteles de chocolate que fueron presionados juntos, formando un circulo.

-¿Moras?

Hera se rio entre dientes.

-No, sanadora. Este es el símbolo de una runa gitana. Indica un vínculo cuando aparece durante un atisbo del futuro, o puede enlazar situaciones cuando se utiliza correctamente. Este pastel fue elegido debido a que un compañero pajarito…

-Thals- tosió Annabeth, tratando de ocultar el nombre de Thalia mientras interrumpía a Hera, quien continuo como si no hubiera hablado.

-… me dijo que has experimentado un vínculo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Piper se congelo ante la pregunta de Hera. Sabía que no podía ocultar las señales de apareamiento de Jason y ella para siempre, y sabía que tendrían que completar la ceremonia de vinculación… con el tiempo. Lo que no sabía era como hacer frente a la sala llena de Canis Lupis y discutir su vida amorosa.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Jason dio un paso adelante, y como dijo que lo haría, la tenía.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar que Piper cumplió dieciocho años- la voz de Jason resonó con firmeza por toda la habitación, y el dominio que tan fácilmente escondía era muy evidente ahora- en este momento no hay nada más importante que celebrar en este día que, hace dieciocho años, Piper McLean vino al mundo. Gracias, Hera, por la explicación del pastel. Por mi parte, estoy listo para que Piper apague las velas y así pueda tener una rebanada.

Cuando Piper dio un paso adelante para apagar las velas, Thalia se acercó junto a Jason.

-Bien jugado, Don Juan. Bien jugado- Thalia asintió su aprobación a la protección de Jason hacia Piper y continuo más allá de él hacia el pastel.

Después de que Piper había abierto regalo tras regalo, con la ayuda de los incesantes comentarios de Thalia, la noche comenzó a llegar a su fin. Piper estaba respirando con mayor facilidad. Jason había amablemente de lado el anuncio formal de las señales de apareamiento y Thalia había conservado la ropa puesta. En definitiva, era una noche exitosa. De hecho, había estado teniendo tanta diversión con las chicas que había empujado en el fondo de su mente la vinculación de Jason y ella. No fue hasta que se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo alta que el infierno que esperaba no fuera a estallar… estallo.

Thalia, Annabeth y Piper se sentaban al otro lado de la gran sala, básicamente ajenas a todos los demás, mientras recordaban cosas de su escuela secundaria y como, si hace un año antes alguien les hubiera dicho que iban a descubrir la existencia de los hombres lobo, se habrían reventado un intestino riendo. Luego se echaron a reír por las cosas que Thalia había puesto en marcha el último año, una vez que todas habían conseguido sus licencias de conducir.

Ya tardé una noche, dos semanas después de que Thalia había conseguido su licencia, tomo su nueva independencia encontrada en su nuevo Honda Civic y la utilizo para causar estragos en la buena gente de Coldspring. Thalia, y por supuesto, a Annabeth y Piper, hicieron sus rondas para cada estudiante o profesor que se ajustara a su categoría de "pérdida de un perfectamente buen oxígeno". Dependiendo de la cantidad de oxigeno que desperdiciaba la persona, de acuerdo a Thalia, se determinaba la intensidad de la broma. Algunos consiguieron que sus autos fueran envueltos en película adherente para que no pudieran abrir las puertas; algunos obtuvieron un jardín surcado, lo que era muy desgastante y totalmente molesto para la victima de la broma cuando llegara el momento de cortar el césped; algunos consiguieron vaselina puesta en cada manilla visible de cualquier tipo. Después de esa noche, Piper y Annabeth habían aceptado de todo corazón que permitirle a Thalia el acceso a un vehículo sin duda no estaba en el mejor interés público.

-No puedo creer que tus padres pensaran que era una buena idea dejarte tener un auto- dijo Annabeth, luego ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado- hablando de padres, ¿Cuándo van a llamar a sus queridos viejos mamá y papá y darles la noticia de su cambio de circunstancias?

Antes que Thalia y Piper pudieran contestar, Piper sintió un dedo acariciar suavemente su espalda, justo por encima de su columna vertebral. Supo al instante que no era Jason porque la sensación de hormigas arrastrándose por toda su piel ondulo sobre ella. Los ojos de Annabeth parecían que iban a salirse de su cabeza mientras su boca se abría y Piper solo tuvo tiempo para escuchar a Thalia murmurar en voz baja antes que un gruñido ensordecedor estallara en la habitación.

-Supongo que voy a tener que desnudarme después de todo- Thalia se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto al DJ al levantar su pulgar en un movimiento ascendente, indicando que quería subir el volumen. Mientras se subía a la mesa, vio a Jason, quien ahora estaba fulminando con la mirada al joven miembro de la manada serbia que permanecía detrás de lo que parecía una aterrorizada Piper.

Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta a partir de ese momento.

-Mierda- exhalo Thalia mientras observaba a Jason saltar y cambiar en el aire. Solo unos pocos en el fondo de la sala se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba asando, así que Thalia tuvo la oportunidad de saltar al otro lado de una mesa a otra, como una rana en las hojas de un nenúfar, hasta que aterrizo en la mesa más cercana a la pista de baile, y en uno de esos raros momento de Thalia, el DJ comenzó "Lets Get it Started In Here" de _The Black Eyes Peas_.

Thalia pensó, _Que apropiado,_ y luego dejo escapar un fuerte grito alegre, jalándose su cabello fuera de su cola de caballo, y sacudiéndolo mientras su cuerpo se sacuda al ritmo de la música. Trato de ignorar los gruñidos en su mente. Sabía que Luke iba a estar dividido entre la conveniencia de arrastrarla fuera de la mesa o ayudar a contener a Jason de matar a uno de sus miembros de manada. Podía admitir que tal vez para ahora, ya habría aprendido a no provocar a l tigre dormido, o en este caso, al lobo. Pero como había dicho en otras situaciones desnudistas, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

La multitud aplaudió y todos voltearon a ver a Thalia mientras se quitaba un zapato. Estaba tratando de bailar tanto como fuera posible entre la remoción de prendas de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de reducir al mínimo los daños. Se quitó su otro zapato, y cuando comenzó a tirar hacia arriba la parte superior de la camiseta negra que llevaba sobre una camisola, la sala estallo en silbidos y más aplausos.

La música cambio y la voz de _Pitbull_ llego a través de los altavoces con "Give Me Everything" retumbando al máximo. Nuevamente Thalia mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco ante la canción, preguntándose si cada una iba a descubrir la situación actual. Alguien en el universo estaba tomando un gran placer en añadirlo a una situación ya peligrosa. Thalia hizo un gran espectáculo utilizando su camiseta como utilería de baile para así poder evitar remover más ropa. Oyó la voz de Luke en su mente y la ira que irradiaba de él.

" _¿Por qué eres siempre la voluntaria para quitarse la roa en público?_ ". El tono de Luke a penas cubría la ira contenida. Podía sentir su poder pulsando a través de la habitación mientras le ordenaba a Jason no atacar.

Ella estaba asombrada de que pudiera amonestarla mientras trataba con un lobo salvaje.

" _¿Es una conducta compulsiva tuya qye cada cierto tiempo te hace sentir la necesidad de desnudarte? Porque eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. ¿La diferencia? ¡Yo seré tu UNICA audiencia! Ahora ponte lo que te has quitado de nuevo y bájate de la mesa. Si un hombre te toca mientras te bajas de la mesa, el pierde su vida_ ".

" _¿No estas siendo un poco dramático? ¿Prefieres que me caiga de esta mesa que dejar que un caballero me ayude?_ ". Thalia jalo su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y tomo sus zapatos de Rachel, que los había recogido.

Rachel guiño un ojo a Thalia y pronuncio:

-Eres mi héroe.

" _Pusiste tu trasero sobre la mesa por tu cuenta; conseguirás bajar por tu cuenta. Podría no molestarme por un hombre ayudándote si no hubieras simplemente despertado todo tipo de excitación en sus mentes jóvenes e inmaduras_ ".

Con un suspiro de exasperación Thalia se sentó en la mesa y se bajó.

-No es como si vayan a conseguir ponerse todos calientes y molestos por mis pequeños sexis dedos del pie- murmuro, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa donde ella, Piper y Annabeth habían estado sentadas antes del evento principal y dramático de la noche.

…

El lobo de Jason estaba fuera de control y lo único capaz de mantenerlo en su lugar era el dominio de Luke. Poseidón no había intervenido ya que un miembro de la manada serbia había cometido el delito.

Luke le ordenó detenerse y el comando Alfa se envolvió alrededor de Jason y lo detuvo en seco. Se quedó gruñendo, con los ojos pegados en el lobo que había tocado tan estúpidamente a Piper. Jason estaba tratando de empujar su lobo atrás y recuperar el control, pero el lobo no estaba cooperando. La posesividad que sentía hacia Piper no era como nada que hubiera experimentado, y en algún nivel le preocupaba que mientras no estuvieran vinculados el fuera peligroso para todos. Pero no le molesto lo suficiente para evitar dejar en claro, cuando se acercó a Piper y se paró frente a ella, que nadie iba a conseguir acercarse. El gruño y se encontró con la mirada de cada lobo y espero a que bajaran sus ojos. Jason miro a Piper y dejo escapar un ruido sordo. Ella comenzó a dar un paso atrás en lo que parecía ser un gruñido, pero Jason negó. Entonces hizo un gesto hacia arriba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo… yo…- la voz de Piper sonó ronca mientras trataba de hablar con el lobo que era Jason- No sé lo que quieres.

Thalia se acercó y suavemente tiro del cabello castaño oscuro de Piper fuera de la cola de caballo y lo arreglo de una manera que le cubriera las marcas en la espalda.

-Él quiere que esto esté fuera de vista de modo que ninguna otra bola de pelos infestada de pulgas pueda verlas- susurro Thalia.

La cabeza de Piper giro bruscamente hacia Thalia y luego de nuevo a Jason.

-Lo olvide- su voz era de disculpa- Lo si…- empezó a decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando Jason empujo sus caderas, tratando de llevarlos hacia la puerta.

-Creo que el necesita dar por terminada la noche- le dijo Luke a Piper.

Ella todavía tenía la mirada de shock que había cruzado su rostro cuando Jason aterrizo a su lado, viéndose en gran detalle como el Gran Lobo Feroz.

Piper asintió distraídamente mientras se volvía y se dirigía hacia las puertas con Jason caminando tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su pelaje rozando su pierna. Piper oyó a Luke decirle a alguien, asumió que a Thalia y Annabeth, que fueran a verla dentro de un rato.

Piper no estaba segura de lo que iba a decirles. _¿Estoy bien?,_ pensó mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Decidió se sincera consigo misma: no, definitivamente no estaba bien.


	4. Piper II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Piper II**

" _ **Si de repente te encuentras emparejada a un hombre lobo, hagas lo que hagas, no entres en pánico. Simplemente voltea hacia Thalia para que te asista y te dara una genial sigla para llamarlo… porque eso es muy importante".**_

 _ **-Piper.**_

Una vez estuvieron en la puerta del dormitorio de Piper, Jason la empujo adelante. Ella le abrió y cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar el se quedó en el pasillo. Piper lo miro fijamente por un momento antes de entenderlo.

-Necesitas salir de la fase y vestirte- dijo.

Jason asintió una vez y luego dio un paso adelante. Con su pata derecha pisoteo el piso a las afueras de su habitación. Piper ladeo su cabeza, sin entender. Vio como él lo hacía de nuevo y luego sacudió la cabeza como para decir que no.

-Oh- dijo Piper alegremente, orgullosa de si misma por entender su lenguaje de señas- me estás diciendo que no salga de mi habitación.

Jason asintió con su cabeza de lobo otra vez. Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar intensamente durante el enfrentamiento anterior y ahora relucía una sombre inquietante de verde.

La "Thals interior" de Piper había sido activada tan pronto como sus palabras salieron. Por lo tanto, naturalmente, hizo lo que su "Thals interior" le dijo que hiciera, dio un paso adelante, poniendo un dedo fuera de su puerta. Jason gruño, así que dio un paso atrás. Tímidamente, puso otro dedo fuera de su puerta y él le gruño otra vez. Internamente, se estaba regañando a si misma por provocarlo y permitir que su "Thals interior" controlara sus acciones, pero había descubierto que hace mucho tiempo que a veces su "Thals interior" era más divertida.

Cuando Piper saco su pie por tercera vez, si rio cuando Jason le chasqueo. Podía decir que él estaba jugando por el modo en que movía su cola y sus ojos se aclaraban. Parecía que su broma había ayudado a calmarlo. Era una buena cosa, porque iba a necesitarlo tranquilo para lo que iban a hablar.

-¿Volverás?- sus palabras fueron vacilantes.

Jason asintió una vez, luego se volvió y troto fuera hacia su habitación.

…

Piper cerró la puerta y se paró con su espalda presionada contra ella. Cerro los ojos y tomo respiraciones profundas y lentas, tratando con fuerza sacar de su mente la imagen de Jason arremetiendo a través de la habitación, sus labios enroscados, sus ojos brillando, las orejas hacia abajo y el pelaje erizado. No tenía miedo de él, no exactamente. Tenía miedo de la intensidad de lo que el sentía por ella, y ella por él. Una cosa era ver a sus dos mejores amigas conocer a sus almas gemelas y ver la pasión que sentían mutuamente fluyendo como el agua, y otra cosa era experimentarlo por una misma.

Tomo una última respiración profunda y se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse el vestido. Se puso una camiseta roja de manga larga y un pantalón negro de yoga de cintura baja. Iba por la comodidad, al menos físicamente porque sabía que tan pronto como Jason regresara, la comodidad emocional volaría por la ventana cuando él la cerrara.

Piper estaba saliendo de su armario cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le va a tomar a Luke lidiar con el lobo obstinado que toco a Piper?- pregunto Thalia a Annabeth casualmente mientras se sentaban en la casi vacía sala de reuniones.

Después que Piper y Jason se habían ido, tanto Poseidón como Luke habían acordado que era tiempo de terminar la noche. Thalia y Annabeth habían estado ayudando a limpiar, pero mientras Thalia llevaba los vasos vacios hacia la basura, Luke le dijo que estacionara su lindo trasero y no se moviera. Asi que había arrastrado a Annabeth con ella a una y se estaciono.

-No lo sé, probablemente no mucho. ¿Por qué?

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

La cabeza de Annabeth se volteo lentamente para mirar a Thalia.

-¿Qué tienes debajo de tu manga?

-Solo trato de calcular cuánto tiempo me tomaría desvestirme, entrar en fase, y esconderme en el bosque- Thalia se inclinó cerca de Annabeth, susurrando sus palabras.

-¿Estas bloqueándole tus pensamientos?- susurro Annabeth de vuelta.

Thalia asintió.

-Le estoy dando la impresión de que estoy apenada y por eso estoy bloqueándolos.

-¿Crees sinceramente que él no piensa que estas tramando algún plan para escapar?- Annabeth se volvió a donde Luke, Poseidón, Percy, Charles y Grover se habían reunido alrededor del joven lobo, quien estaba rotundamente sacudiendo la cabeza. Annabeth convoco a sus habilidades recién descubiertas de lobo y utilizo su audición hipersensible.

-No sé por qué la toque. Honestamente no estaba desafiando a Jason. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba emparejada! - oyó Annabeth que les decía.

-Ella no está emparejada todavía- explico Luke- es por eso que Jason reacciono tan enérgicamente. _Podrías_ enfrentarte a él por ella. Te aconsejo firmemente contra esto- la voz de Luke era ruda pero no brusca.

-Alfa- el joven lobo miro a Luke- honestamente no sé porque la toque. Estaba pasando por ahí y la mire y luego la estaba tocando.

Annabeth vio a Luke volverse hacia Poseidón y luego a Charles.

-¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con que ella sea una sanadora? ¿Los lobos son atraídos por las sanadoras? Y, si es así, ¿el hecho de que ella y su compañero tengan las señales de apareamiento pero que esencialmente no estén vinculados la pintan como objetivo?

-¿Cómo esto la haría un objetivo?- oyó Annabeth a Grover preguntar. Ella sonrió y mentalmente le agradeció por quitarle las palabras de su boca.

Luke respondió:

-Mientras Piper no esté vinculada a Jason él puede ser desafiado por ella. Si hay cualquier discordia en mi manada de la que no he desecho, podrían utilizar a Piper como una manera de intentar matar a uno de nuestros machos dominantes, sin mencionar a una de nuestras sanadoras. Los compañeros no vinculados son un desastre. Los machos son impredecibles y violentos.

-Tienen las señales de emparejamiento ¿Por qué no dejar que hagan la vinculación lo más rápidamente posible?

-¿Has hablado con Jason de su lugar en tu manada?- pregunto Poseidón a Luke.

-Si- asintió Luke.

Annabeth se animó ante esta información. Esta era una nueva noticia para ella.

" _Hombre lobo ¿me lo ocultabas?_ " le envio el pensamiento a Percy a través de su vínculo.

Percy se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Annabeth en sus pensamientos que no dio ninguna muestra externa que ella estaba hablando con él.

" _Me entere justo hoy y me fue ordenado por nuestro Alfa mantenerlo entre los únicos que ves aquí_ "

" _Eso apesta_ " se quejó Annabeth y se volvió para informar a Thalia. Ella trato de llevar su mano sobre su boca antes de que "fuego del inferno" se escapara de ella, pero su brazo no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Volteo su cabeza a tiempo para ver los ojos de Luke estrecharse ante el sonido de su voz. El la observo y luego a la silla vacía a su lado y los escalofríos atravesaron su piel mientras los ojos de Luke comenzaban a brillar y una sonrisa malvada se extendía en su cara.

Annabeth se estremeció. Conocía esa mirada. Era el aspecto de un lobo preparándose para cazar.

"¿ _Crees que deberías retener a Luke y dejar que Thalia tenga un poco más de ventaja sobre él?_ " le pregunto Annabeth a Percy.

Esta vez lo vio visiblemente sacudir la cabeza mientras respondía.

" _¿Cuándo ustedes las hembras van a entender que no se pueden meter en el camino de un macho y su compañera? Especialmente con un Alfa._ "

" _¿Tienes miedo?_ " se burló Annabeth.

Percy se giró lentamente y la miro desde el otro lado de la sala. Annabeth pudo ver el brillo verde en sus ojos.

" _¿Qué pasa con todos los ojos brillando esta noche?_ "

" _Sabes por qué nuestros ojos brillan_ ", respondió Percy " _Me has desafiado, amor. Por eso mis ojos brillan_ "

" _¿Te desafié? ¿Cuando?_ " chillo Annabeth.

" _Ahora debo probarte que no le tengo miedo al Alfa Serbio_ ".

La silla de Annabeth cayó al piso mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

" _Solo estaba bromeando, Perseo. Sé que no le tienes miedo. No hagas nada estúpido._ "

Vio mientras Percy ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, un movimiento que Annabeth le había visto hacer en su forma de lobo.

" _Ahora crees que sería algo estúpido de mi parte intentar demostrar que no le tengo miedo debido a ¿qué? ¿No crees que pueda enfrentarme contra el?_ " la voz de Percy estaba espesa de acusación.

Annabeth estampo su pie en el piso, algo que odiaba hacer, pero que de alguna manera Percy lograba provocar de forma regular.

" _Percy, detente. Sé que eres valiente y que puedes con cualquier lobo que te desafié. Sé que puedes ir todo: puedo patearte el trasero con una pata atada a mi costado, con tus enemigos. Ya lo demostraste muchas veces._ " Estaba rogándole, y a través de su vínculo le dejo sentir la verdad de sus palabras.

Annabeth vio como el rostro de Percy cambio a una sonrisa brillante.

" _¿Una pata atada a mi costado?_ " le pregunto con incredulidad " _No sé si sentirme halagado de que creas que soy tan capaz o reírme de las imágenes que evocan tus palabras. En cualquier caso, creo que hemos terminado aquí ¿Estas lista para ir a la cama?_ "

Annabeth vio a su compañero caminar hacia ella. Su mandíbula cayo abierta ante su jugueteo.

Cuando estuvo cerca cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro.

-Estabas jugando conmigo ¿no? No ibas a desafiar a Luke- lo acuso.

Percy se rio.

-Puedo ser increíble con una pata atada, amor , pero él se acaba de convertir en un Alfa y esta emparejado. No soy estúpido.

Annabeth resoplo.

Percy tomo su mano y empezó a sacarla de la habitación. Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando escucharon un gruñido bajo y luego un fuerte aullido. Luke había entrado en fase justo ahí en la sala de reunión. Annabeth miro sobre su hombro ante el gran lobo gris con sus cuatro patas blancas. Sintió el tirón en ella mientras su lobo respondía al Alfa. A medida que el aullido moría, la cabeza de Luke bajo bruscamente y su mirada cayo donde Percy y Annabeth estaban parados. Luke comenzó a moverse hacia ellos a un rápido ritmo. Percy tiro rápidamente de Annabeth a un lado mientras Luke los pasaba. Escucharon otro gruñido cuando Luke abrió las puertas de la mansión y despego en la noche.

-Debe sentirse agotado de estar emparejado con Thalia- Annabeth se rio entre dientes.

-Luke era una piedra antes de que Thala llegara. En sus ojos no había vida. Ella le ha traído eso de vuelta. Todo en ella es exactamente lo que el necesita. Justo como todo lo que tú eres es exactamente lo que necesito.

Annabeth se detuvo y llevo la cabeza de Percy hacia si para besarlo apasionadamente.

Cuando se hecho hacia atrás, miro profundamente a sus ojos.

-No sé cómo lo haces, hombre lobo, pero siempre te las arreglas para decir lo que necesito escuchar.

Percy le guiño y tiro de ella para seguir avanzando.

-Tengo un libro.

Annabeth se rio.

-Por supuesto- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

…

Piper se hizo a un lado y Jason entro en su habitación. Su nerviosismo era evidente, pero no sentía ningún temor de él. Podía lidiar con los nervios; no creyó que pudiera manejar que tuviera miedo de él. Se movió lentamente, no queriendo alterarla más.

Jason miro alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse. La cama tamaño queen tenía un cabecero de madera simple y un cubrecama plateado. Estaba contra la pared en medio de la habitación. Había una cajonera alta enfrente de la cama y en la pared de la izquierda estaba un escritorio y una silla giratoria. Camino hacia esa silla y tomo asiento frente a Piper.

Ella se quedó allí mirándolo, no con acusación, sino con simple curiosidad.

-Siento que hay algo que quieres hablar conmigo- puntualizo Jason.

Piper soltó un suspiro y sus hombros cayeron. Se acercó a su cama y subió, sentándose al estilo indio frente a él. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla descansaba en sus manos.

Tamborileo sus dedos ligeramente contra sus mejillas mientras consideraba como empezar. Entonces todo empezó a fluir.

-No estoy lista. Es decir, entiendo que estamos conectados por esta cosa del emparejamiento, con las señales del compañero y lo que no. Pero no soy… simplemente no puedo…- estaba nerviosa, pero hizo una pausa mientras observaba una cautivadora sonrisa propagándose a través del rostro de Jason, revelando un lindo hoyuelo. Esa sonrisa desarmaba- ¿Por qué me estas sonriendo?- pregunto mientras dejaba caer sus manos de su cara y caían impotente en su regazo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- le pregunto suavemente.

Piper negó.

-¿Crees que alguna vez te lastimaría intencionalmente?

Otra vez negó.

-¿Crees que quiero lo mejor para ti y que te protegeré con mi vida? ¿confías en que te sostendré sobre todos los demás y que viviré para ver que tienes alegría en tu vida? ¿Qué te sostendré cuando llores, que reiré contigo cuando rías, y que te honrare como mi compañera? ¿Crees en estas cosas?

-Sí, Jason. Veo la manera en que son Annie y Percy… y Luke y Thals. Lo entiendo. Pero ese es el problema. Eres intenso. Toda la cosa sobre la vinculación es jodidamente abrumadora- Piper se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- yo… yo nunca he tenido un novio. Solo he besado a un chico y no fue algo como para desmayarse. ¿Puedes ver cuán drástico seria todo esto para mí?

Ella se detuvo y lo miro cuando escucho un gruñido bajo.

-¿Has besado a alguien?

Piper intento detener la carcajada que burbujeaba por salir.

-Por supuesto. Tengo dieciocho años, Jason. Solo haber besado a un chico a los dieciocho años es bastante conservador.

-No quiero saber de este chico- Jason frunció el ceño- él no puede compararse con mis besos de todos modos.

 _Y la sonrisa de cien voltios está de regreso_ , pensó ella para sus adentros.

-Piper mía, siéntate. Relájate.

Piper estaba haciendo lo que él le pidió antes de siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Estrecho sus ojos en dirección de el mientras se sentaba.

-¿Por qué ustedes los lobos son tan mandones?

Jason se puso de pie y camino hacia ella. Se agacho para que estuviera al nivel de su mirada. Piper comenzó a moverse hacia atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos, pero Jason la detuvo poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Ella se congelo. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a su toque. La ponía nerviosa, pero también la hacía sentir algo que nunca había deseado.

-Para mantener a salvo a nuestras compañeras. Para mantener a salvo a la manada-respondió Jason, y la ternura enlazaba su voz.

-¿Cómo me mantendrá a salvo el que me digas que me siente?

-Está batallando en un frenesí innecesario que podría haberte llevado a un ataque de pánico, causando que te desmayes, caigas y golpees tu cabeza-Jason sonrió; el triunfo bailaba en sus ojos.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco y rio.

-Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado, Jason. La exageraste un poco, ¿no?

-Tal vez un poquito- admitió con una sonrisa.

Jason recupero su tono serio, pero su expresión era más suave.

-No te obligare a hacer nada, Piper. Sé que esto es muy diferente para ti. He sabido toda mi vida que tenía una compañera perfecta para mi ahí afuera. Y cuando te miro estoy asombrado de lo que se me ha dado- Piper se sonrojo mientras él hacia una pausa- no te dejare desprotegida y permitiré a otros machos alrededor de ti, es algo que ni yo ni mi lobo seremos capaces de manejar. Además- dijo el, sus ojos brillando con malicia- ¿Cómo podrías no desear estar cerca de todo esto?

Piper soltó un bufido.

-Has estado mucho tiempo con Thals.

-No lo sé, ella es muy educativa.

-Bueno, realmente no creo que quiera que seas educado por ella- Pper miro hacia abajo y noto que había comenzado a mover la manga de Jason. Encontró consuelo en ser libre de tocarlo, así que aparto mejor cualquier preocupación que tal vez el no quisiera que ella tuviera. Levanto la vista para mirar sus ojos color azul- entonces, ¿exactamente que estás diciendo?

-Digo que hablemos y pasemos el tiempo juntos. Déjame ayudarte a que te enamores de mi-respondió Jason.

El aliento de Piper salió como un jadeo ante la palabra "enamorar". Realmente no había considerado si Jason la amaba. Sabía que era fácil para ella enamorarse de él… ya estaba a mitad de ese camino.

-¿Me amas?- pregunto ella con cautela.

Jason se inclinó hacia adelante y la beso suavemente en la frente.

-Piper mía, te hicieron para mí. Te he amado antes de conocerte y ahora te amo más. Si, te amo. Y tú me amaras.

-Ya veo que no hay problemas de auto estima- se burló Piper.

Jason sonrió y apoyo la frente contra la suya.

-Ya es tarde, mi amor. Tengo que irme.

Piper asintió contra su cabeza, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para retroceder. Ella sonrió cuando él lo hizo primero, y luego fue tomada por sorpresa cuando se acercó rápidamente y toco sus labios con los suyos.

Él se rio de su mirada sorprendida y salto cuando ella trato de darle un golpe en el brazo.

-Tu inocencia es refrescante- le dijo el mientras retrocedía, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bueno me alegra que mi falta de experiencia sea tan emocionante para ti- Piper estrecho sus ojos hacia el lobo sonriente.

-Oh, Piper, dulce Piper. Todo sobre ti es emocionante para mí- él se rio cuando vio que su cara se tornaba roja y le soplo un beso mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Piper se lanzó en su cama, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Luego comenzó a reír, incapaz de contener su alegría. Había estado preocupada de que él le exigiera completar el vínculo de la manera en que lo hizo Luke, pero en cambio había sido juguetonamente comprensivo, muy dulce y, si, sexy. Malditos lobos y su atractivo. _A pesar de su autoritarismo,_ pensó Piper.

-¿Cómo no podría enamorarme de él?- pregunto. Y al final de sus palabras la puerta de su dormitorio voló abierta y se cerró con rapidez.

Thalia se encorvo, jadeando mientras miraba a Piper.

-Hola, chica, ¿de quién estamos enamorándonos? - pregunto in aliento.

-Thals, ¿Qué pasa? - Piper hizo una pausa y luego se decidió por una pregunta mejor- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Thalia se enderezo y, pareciendo haber recuperado el aliento, hablo rápidamente.

-Primero que nada, he cambiado de opinión. No quiero que le pongas mi nombre a tu primer hijo…

Piper la interrumpió.

-Gracias a Dios.

-… quiero que le pongas mi nombre a toda tu maldita camada- Gruño Thalia- ¿sabes lo que he tenido que pasar?- lanzo los brazos al aire mientras miraba a Piper- hice ese pequeño striptease para tratar de mantener las cosas de intensificarse con el resto de la manada. Luke estaba más que molesto. Tuve que escapar de la sala de reuniones y correr a toda marcha. He estado corriendo por todo el maldito bosque intentando deshacerme de él moviéndome de acá para allá tratando de ponerme mi ropa, la cual llevaba en mi maldito hocico…. ¡LA LLEVE EN MI HOCICO, PIPER! Y las coloque en diferentes áreas para despistarlo de mi olor.

Thalia se acercó a la ventana de Piper y pareció estar juzgando el peligro de usarla como una salida.

-Thals, no va a hacerte daño- dijo Piper suavemente a su agitada amiga. Una Thalia agitada nunca era nada bueno.

Thalia se giró, penetrando a Piper con sus ojos azules.

-Hay cosas peores que ser lastimada, Piper McLean. Solo espera a que estés emparejada. Mandón, autoritario, controlador, posesivo, mega caliente, delicioso, sexy…

-Uh, Thals, lo entiendo- corto Piper antes de que Thalia pudiera llegar a ser incluso más explícita.

-Lo que digo, mi pequeña flor de pared, es que el deseo se convierte en tu enemigo cuando tu compañero está siendo un cabeza dura, lo cual Luke es… en un plan de tamaño súper mega cabeza dura. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Ves a donde voy con esto o tengo que sentarte y tener la conversación de los pájaros y las abejas?

-No, estoy bien- Piper levanto las manos para detener la línea de conversación de Thalia- ¿Por qué exactamente viniste a mi habitación? - vio a Thalia y luego a la puerta, esperando que fuera arrancada de sus bisagras.

-Pense que él no vendría aquí porque el pensaría que tú y Jason estarían entreteniéndose- Thalia miro a su alrededor, notando por primera vez que Jason no estaba allí.

-Regreso a su habitación. Hemos hablado. Fue bueno.

Thalia puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y acorralo a Piper con la famosa mirada "vas a escupirlo o voy a tener que arrancártelo".

-¿Hablaron? Piper- se aclaró la garganta-, tiene un compañero. Un marido garantizado. Una cosa segura. Sin mencionar, que es sexy, divertido, dulce y tiene hoyuelos. _¿Hablaron?_ \- esta vez, la voz de Thalia era escéptica.

Antes de que Piper pudiera defenderse, su puerta se abrió calculadamente con lentitud.

-Sé que no me estas describiendo, Thalia. Entonces, ¿Quién es este hombre que ha despertado tu interés tan descriptivo? Por favor dilo así puedo desgarrarlo en pedazos- la energía de Luke lleno la habitación y Piper dio un paso involuntario lejos del muy enojado Alfa.

Thalia observo con cautela a su compañero. Él estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Sus ojos estaban brillando, revelando que su lobo iba al volante. Ella sabía que era su culpa porque lo había desafiado con su huida. Necesitaba calmarlo, sin embargo, por primera vez no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Generalmente su humor y sarcasmo venían al rescate, pero en ese momento sintió que si hablaba él se tornaría salvaje. No es que le haría daño.

Así que le abrió lentamente su mente. Había estado bloqueándolo para esconderse de él, no para hacerle daño. Fue entonces cuando vio el destello en sus ojos que le demostró los sentimientos por debajo de la ira. Con ese conocimiento supo que hacer.

" _Estaba tratando de ayudar a Piper, no hacerte daño. No me habría quitado ninguna prenda más de la que tenía. Todo estaba cubierto, Lucas. Cariño, por favor. Estas asustando a Piper._ "

Luke dio un paso lento hacia adelante, pero Thalia mantuvo su posición. Él era de ella, ella era su igual y no la haría retroceder.

" _¿Comprendes cuan loco me vuelves?_ ", la voz de Luke fue un gruñido en su mente.

" _Me imagino que se acerca o supera a lo loca que tú me vuelves_ ", respondió Thalia a su pregunta, aunque sabía que era retorico.

Luke sacudió su cabeza y froto su mano por su rostro, tratando de recuperar el control.

" _Me encanta tu espíritu, pero estoy diseñado para proteger, poseer, y mi lobo no entiende la necesidad que tienes de empujar constantemente los limites. Necesito una cosa, Thalia, una cosa en la que no cederé. Creo que ya hemos discutido esto, pero voy a darte el beneficio de la duda de que no entendiste_ "

Thalia resoplo una carcajada mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-Caray, gracias. Tan amable de tu parte restregármelo como si yo fuera una tonta.

Luke se rio entre dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse.

-Dejaras de desvestirte delante de otras personas.

Thalia puso una mano en cadera mientras inclinaba su cabeza de lado. Estrecho sus ojos hacia su compañero y golpeteo sus labios con un dedo.

-Bien, voy a necesitar aclararte eso- cuando Luke no respondió, solo continuo mirándola, Thalia puso los ojos en blanco- aclarar, esclarecer, relucir ¿Entiendes. Las. Palabras. Que. Están...?- enfatizo cada palabra.

-Thalia- gruño Luke.

-¿Saliendodemiboca?- termino Thalia rápidamente, haciendo reír a Piper.

-Solo desvístete en nuestra habitación.

-Nop, na-ah, hay demasiadas lagunas en ese pequeño decreto. En serio, Lucas, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- Thalia elevo una sola ceja.

Luke gruño ante el desafío en sus palabras y en su tono de voz.

 _Maldita sea ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a no empujar al enojado lobo?_ El pensamiento paso por su mente antes de que pudiera censurarlo de un Alfa ahora perversamente sonriente.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo. Thalia podría ponerse salvaje…- comenzó Piper, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando la cabeza de Luke se volteo con avidez y la clavo en su sitio con sus ojos de color azul.

-Lo siento, ya me callo- chirrió Piper.

Luke miro de regreso a su compañera, luego miro hacia abajo brevemente, tratando de pensar en cómo ganarle en su propio juego.

-Está bien- Luke sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

A Thalia no le gusto la apariencia de esa sonrisa, una que decía que el gato tenia al ratón por la cola.

-Establece los limites. _Dime_ como exactamente formular que no quiero que tu ropa se salga en público.

Thalia resoplo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bien, Ricky- dejo escapar en su mejor imitación de la voz de Lucy- quieres que te lo explique, entonces lo hare- camino hacia el y comenzó a andar lentamente en círculo a su alrededor mientras ella hablaba.

-No voy a desnudarme- Luke se rio entre dientes ante su elección de palabras- … delante de cualquier persona de índole masculina, en ningún lugar, en ningún momento, por ninguna razón- hizo una pausa y miro a Piper- ¿Dirías que cubre todas las maneras posibles en que pudiera zafarme de su decreto?

Piper lo pensó por un momento. Conocía a Thalia, sabia lo buena que era maniobrando alrededor de las reglas.

-"Cualquier persona"- comenzó Piper- eso no cubre necesariamente a la especie de los Canis Lupis. Se podría argumentar que de hecho ellos no son personas porque no son humanos.

Luke miro de adelante hacia atrás entre las dos mejores amigas y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Ustedes tomaron algún tipo de clase de leyes en la escuela?

Piper negó.

-No, Thals ha aprendido a lo largo de los años a cómo llegar a ciertos detalles de cuestionables de cualquier incidencia- sus ojos se iluminaron mientras continuaba con impaciencia- como en aquella ocasión…- Piper se detuvo mientras volvía a mirar a Thalia, quien estaba haciendo una señal de corte con la mano, diciéndole a Piper que se callara.

Luke miro de nuevo a Thalia, quien rápidamente puso su mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en las palabras de Piper.

-Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso- Thalia asintió- así que cambiaremos de "persona" a "especie".

Luke dio otro paso hacia ella para estar parado a solo un aliento de distancia.

-Lo acepto, sin embargo…- gruño de exasperación cuando ella empezó a hablar de nuevo-… me reservo el derecho de indulto si un macho de dicha especie es incapaz de ser determinado como tal a simple vista.

-Aja, sí, creo que es justo- dijo Piper amablemente.

Thalia miro alrededor del gran cuerpo de Luke y guiño un ojo hacia ella. Piper estaba tratando de reir en silencio. Sentía como si no debería ver el intercambio entre los dos, pero ahora que tenía un compañero, estaba curiosa de cómo tratar con una persona tan dominante.

-Thalia.

-Luke.

-Piper- hablo Piper. Había intentado con mucha fuerza no añadir su nombre, pero cuando ambos dijeron al estilo entrecortado el nombre del otro, solo salto al vagón.

Luke dio vuelta y miro a Piper fijamente, quien rápidamente hizo un gesto de cerrar el cierre a través de sus labios.

El fulgor no se suavizo cuando se volvió a Thalia.

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto el con calma.

-Espera un momento, déjame pensar.

El gruño, luego se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído. Ella dio un paso atrás y jadeo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se apretaron. Se veía positivamente fastidiada. Decebel, sin embargo, parecía muy satisfecho.

-No lo harías- gruño Thala.

Luke tomo su mano y se volvió hacia la puerta, arrastrando a una refunfuñante Thalia detrás de él.

-Oh, listilla mía, lo hare. Te dije una vez que un día escribirías un cheque que tu trasero no podría cumplir. No me equivoque.

Los ojos de Luke brillaban otra vez.

-Uh, no, en realidad dijiste lindo trasero. Hazlo bien si vas a citarte a ti mismo, bárbaro cubierto de pelo y pulgas. Mandón, dominante, autoritario, ridículamente sobreprotector…- Thalia hizo una pausa y grito a Piper- Piper, nuestra conversación sobre el ABDCH no ha terminado.

Piper se rio cuando oyó una palmada y se imaginó a Luke dándole una nalgada en el trasero a Thalia. Entonces oyó a Thalia gritar:

-¡No me importa cuan ardiente eres! ¡Aun eres un pulgoso cabeza dura!

-ABDCH, ABDCH, ABDCH- canturreo Piper en voz alta, intentando averiguar la sigla mas reciente de Thalia. Se rio y negó cuando lo entendió- Ardiente bombom dotado con hoyuelos.

 _Solo Thals_ , se dijo mientras subía a la cama.

Exhausta por la agitada noche, cerro sus ojos, y ahí esperando por ella en su mente estaba su ABDCH.


	5. Desdemona III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 3: Desdemona III**

" _ **¿Qué tan mala es mi alma, preguntas? Contempla en la oscuridad, un lugar donde toda luz es consumida y ni siquiera el ancho de un cabello puede ser usado para proyectar una sombra. Entonces comenzaras a entender la profundidad de mi corrupción.**_ **"**

 _ **-Desdemona.**_

Paseaba de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo, en uno de los santuarios subterráneos al que había sido llevaba siglos atrás. Las paredes oscuras y rugosas complementaban muy bien su estado de ánimo, y el aire viciado continuamente le recordaba que una vez más había sido forzada a abandonar la tierra que llamaba hogar. Su rabia se cocía a fuego lento y estaba peligrosamente cerca de hervir. Tenía que mantener el control. Esto era solo un revés, no la derrota. Mona no se había dado cuenta de lo poderosas que podían ser las dos sanadoras juntas y también tenían la ayuda de esa hada entrometida.

Después de que las sanadoras habían contrarrestado sus hechizos, Mona había tenido que interrumpir la conexión antes que fueran capaces de llegar a ella, con la misma magia que saco de la vida que mato, y luego guardo en su negra alma. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Eso destruiría todo en lo que había convertido. Por lo que dio un paso atrás para reevaluar sus circunstancias; no huyo. Bueno, eso es lo que se seguía diciendo a sí misma.

Había montado su fiel corcel Anibal y entrado en la protección de los bosques de Rumania. Haciendo caso omiso del frio, lo presiono hasta que llegaron a un puente en lo profundo de las Montañas Carpatos. Si un humano no sabia lo que estaba por debajo del puente, simplemente seguiría a través de el sin un pensamiento. Sin embargo, los seres sobrenaturales, sabrían lo que era porque no había paso por el puente sin pagar peaje al troll que custodiaba el portal. Si no podían pagar la cuota, entonces tendrían que trabajar para atravesar el portal al Limbo. Mona nunca pagaba la cuota. Si entraba en El Limbo, era siempre por elección. Así que cada vez que se encontraba con el troll, pasaban siempre por la misma rutina. Él le pedía el peaje, ella le decía que se fuera al infierno y entraba bajo su propio poder. Ella pensó que el troll debía encontrar esto divertido y como un buen descanso de su mundana existencia.

El Limbo era el lugar entre el mundo humano y el reino de los demonios. Era donde los malvados iban cuando necesitaban pasar desapercibidos, y donde los no tan malvados iban a trabajar para pagar una indiscreción hacia los malvados. Era un lugar vacío de paz, o comodidad. Un lugar donde la oscuridad te cubría como una manta y la desesperación llenaba tus pulmones con cada respiración.

El ambiente se ajustaba al mayor malestar del ser. Si odias el frio, entonces serás rodeado de hielo. Las ventiscas te atacaran, la congelación paralizara tus dedos de manos y pies, tus propias venas se sentirán como si la sangre se congelara en tu cuerpo lentamente privando a tus órganos del precioso líquido que necesitan para vivir. El hielo nunca se derrite y la deshidratación se asienta aún si estas rodeado de agua.

Si odias el calor, estarás parado en el desierto bajo el sol abrasador, tus labios se agrietan y tu piel se seca, tu cuerpo grita por agua. Escucharas a los buitres por encima de ti, esperando que caigas bajo la impecable y candente bola de fuego. Los sentirás bajando en picada, animándote a renunciar para que ellos puedan recoger tu cadáver hasta que solo queden huesos, huesos que serán incinerados con el tiempo.

Si el agua es tu temor, si el océano abierto sin tierra a la vista es lo que te hace temblar en tus sueños, entonces ahí es donde deberás estar, agua tan lejos como puedas ver, sin ayuda a la vista. Debes avanzar en el agua para mantenerte por encima del salado y deshidratante fluido. Con cada oscilación arriba y debajo de tu cabeza debajo de la superficie, tu cuerpo se debilita. Tus músculos comienzan a acalambrarse, tu sed te provoca delirio, y ya no sabes por qué no deberías beber el agua del océano. Caes en la tentación y la tomas a tragos, pero estas demasiado débil. El agua que parece tener vida propia te llama, perteneces al mar, y conforme te hundes y tus pulmones se llenan de agua, la oscuridad que llevas tiempo esperando te consume, queda justo fuera de tu alcance.

Tal vez no son los elementos los que odias o temes; tal vez es tu propia muerte o la muerte de la persona de la que te preocupas profundamente la que te aterroriza. Si esto es lo que te llena de miedo y desesperación, entonces veras a ese ser querido morir una y otra vez de las más horripilantes maneras. Trataras de ayudarles, de llegar a ellos cuando digan tu nombre, pero será en vano. Aunque todo lo que ves y sientes en El Limbo parece ser tan real para ti, es solo en tu mente que está sucediendo. Al mismo tiempo que estas atrapado realmente en tu mente sin medios de escape.

Esos lugares estaban ahí para mantener a aquellos que están esperando su siguiente asignación por los demonios u otros seres malignos sobrenaturales que necesitan algún tipo de ayuda. A veces eran tan simple como entregar un mensaje, otras veces era un poquito más desagradable. Lo mejor que un ser sobrenatural podía hacer era pagarle al troll la cuota. El Limbo no era un lugar para los seres malignos ligeros y definitivamente no era un lugar para los puros de corazón.

Mona había visto a muchos sufrir aquí. Ella nunca lo había experimentado. El mal que la llenaba era aún más oscuro que lo que había aquí. Nada que El Limbo podía utilizar para tratar y torturarla seria eficaz. Hubo momentos, aunque muy pocos, cuando se preguntó hasta qué punto el más la había consumido completamente ¿en qué momento vendió por completo su alma? Nunca pensó mucho en ello porque el poder que viene de la oscuridad era lo que necesitaba y tenía un montón de él.

Ahora aquí estaba, caminando, pensando, haciendo planes. Su poder era grande, pero poseer la sangre de dos sanadoras la haría la más poderosa sobrenatural de este lado del reino de los demonios. No habría ningún lobo, ninguna hada que no cayera a sus pies. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, tan malvada que la oscuridad a su alrededor alargo su mano para tocarla y se imaginó al gran Poseidon arrodillado ante ella. Tendría su venganza, tomaría lo que se merecía. Pero su poder estaba menguando. Podía admitir que iba a necesitar un ejército para ir delante de ella y debilitar aquellos que estarían en su contra. Malditas sean esas hadas por quitarle a sus hermanas. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo iba a tener que ir a verlo a _él._ Hubo un tiempo en que era muy poderoso, como lo era su gente. Ahora, las circunstancias habían comenzado a debilitarlo. No era su fuerza lo que buscaba, era su conocimiento. Necesitaba información que solo él conocía. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer con el fin de obtener esa información de él.

…

-Antes de que nos dirijamos a la nueva mansión de la manada Serbia, hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir- anuncio Poseidon a las dos manadas que se habían reunido por su petición.

-Siempre odie cuando mis padres querían _discutir_ \- susurro Thalia a Annabeth, haciendo comillas en el aire- algo. Lo que en realidad estaban diciendo era "sienta tu culo porque estamos arreglando tu novedad".

Annabeth sostuvo el puño en alto para un golpe de puños, añadiendo el argot que conocían para "Bien hecho".

-Oigan ¿Qué me he perdido? - pregunto Piper mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus dos amigas.

Thalia puso los ojos en Piper y luego levanto sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Y dónde exactamente has estado esta mañana, Piper? Dinos.

Piper se sonrojo a pesar de que realmente no tenía una razón para hacerlo.

-Jason me estaba enseñando como verter bebidas de la forma relajada que lo hacen los barman.

Annabeth se rio cuando Thalia actuó horrorizada.

-¿Es así como lo llaman en estos días? Tendré que hacerle saber a Luke que no debemos decir que estábamos buscando mis lentes de contacto.

-Thals, tu no usas lentes de contacto- señalo Piper.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres exactamente que diga? Que él estaba tratando de encontrar mi…

Annabeth dejó caer su mano sobre la boca de Thalia. Desde el otro lado de la habitación vio a Luke frunciendo el ceño hacia su compañera, Percy se estaba riendo, y Jason se veía muy confundido.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tu vida sexual siempre el tema de conversación?- susurro Annabeth al oído de Thalia.

-¡Porque es tan jodidamente alucinante y sería un crimen no compartir la grandeza con el mundo!- Thalia sonrió y saludo a Luke. Estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recargado contra la pared con el ceño fruncido. La introspección por la cual era famoso estaba pegada en su hermoso rostro- miren que lindo es cuando hace pucheros- se rio Thalia.

-¿Esa es su cara de puchero? Se parece más a "deja de hablar sobre nuestra vida sexual, tu loca hembra cara de culo". Solo estoy diciendo- negó Annabeth.

-Nooo…- Thalia arrastro las palabras- sus cejas estarían apretujadas un poco más abajo y sus labios estarían en una recta y firme línea- justo cuando Thalia termino de hablar Luke asumió la cara que acababa de describir.

Annabeth y Piper se rieron.

-Ah, él es bueno, Thals. Absolutamente tiene tu numero*.

Thalia gruño.

-Podrá tener mi número y puede marcarlo todo el día para lo que me importa, pero no voy a contestar. Pon _eso_ en tu pastel de cereza y comételo.

Thalia miro a Annabeth y Piper cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Hubo una pausa antes de que las tres chicas cayeran en carcajadas.

" _Thalia, eres una hembra Alfa ¿no crees que debería bajar el tono?_ " Thalia escucho a Luke preguntar.

" _Definitivamente, no_ " dijo Thalia, cortando el aire con la mano " _Como hembra Alfa es definitivamente mi trabajo asegurarme de que nuestras chicas son educadas en todos los sentidos. Incluidas las insinuaciones sexuales_ ".

Luke envió una imagen de él poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia ella. Ella rápidamente regreso con una respuesta menos que propia de una dama.

" _¿Por qué tu nunca sientes la necesidad de hablar de nuestra vida sexual? ¿No es lo suficientemente impresionante?_ " Annabeth escucho la voz de Percy en su mente. Había humor detrás de las palabras, pero también un indicio de inseguridad.

Annabeth lo miro y sonrió. Tan pronto como vio lo que ella había planeado, el rápidamente comenzó a ir en su dirección. Pero ella fue más rápida.

Se levantó, se subió a la silla, y hablo tan fuerte como pudo sin gritar.

-Me gustaría que supieran, solo para dejar muy claro y así nadie tiene ninguna duda, de que Thals y Luke no son los únicos que tienen una increíble vida sexual ¿De acuerdo, gente? Ella podrá hablar mucho sobre ello, pero Percy sacude mi mundo totalmente. Así que, si, ahí lo tienen.

Un fuerte "¡HURRA!" fue aullado, y Annabeth se dio la vuelta para ver a Jason dándole unos "pulgares en alto" y un exagerado guiño. Annabeth le sonrió y luego tomo asiento al lado de sus amigas.

Thalia se reía tan fuerte que se caía de la silla. Piper se estaba riendo también, pero trataba de ayudar a Thalia a regresar a su silla al mismo tiempo. La cara de Luke estaba tan baja que su barbilla estaba metida y sus hombros se sacudían de la risa. Percy, quien finalmente había llegado a su compañera, no se estaba riendo.

Se agacho junto a su oído y le susurro calmadamente.

-¿Era eso realmente necesario, amor?

Annabeth se encogió de hombros y lo miro inocentemente.

-Ahora no tienes que preguntarte si creo que nuestra vida sexual es digna de discusión pública.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por alguien aclarándose la garganta. Levanto la vista para ver a su padre, de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando directamente al grupito.

Poseidon se aclaró la garganta desde el frente de la habitación y miro de regreso a las chicas.

-¿Ya terminaron ustedes tres?- pregunto.

-Si, Alfa- respondieron todos al unisono.

Piper, la dulce Piper, siguió con un susurrado:

-Lo que tu digas, Alfa- con la voz nasal por la cual la frase era conocida.

Fue entonces cuando se encontraron separadas la una de la otra con un compañero entre cada una de ellas.

-Bien, vamos a empezar- Poseidon se quedó callado por un momento, parecía repensar lo que quería decir. Dio un solo asentimiento y comenzó- Luke se ha convertido en el Alfa de la manada Serbia. Por lo tanto, mi posición de Beta debe ser llenada. Basado en acontecimientos recientes, el lugar no será ocupado bajo el protocolo normal- un ruido bajo recorrió toda la habitación, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Poseidon gruño- Charles y Silena han sido encontrados y traídos de regreso a nosotros. Charles es un dominante y lo suficientemente dominante para ser un Alfa. Sin embargo, no quiere esa posición y es más dominante en este punto que esos que están disponibles para la posición de Beta. Normalmente el lugar iría a Grover. Grover ha aceptado la decisión y ha declinado solicitar un reto como es su derecho. Charles será mi Beta, Grover mi tercero, Jake mi cuarto. Silena será la sandora de la manada Rumana.

Piper jadeo y Jason puso una gentil mano en su hombro desde donde se encontraba a su lado. Piper sabía que eso significaba que ella iría a la manada de Serbia. Su reacción fue imitada por Annabeth y Thalia.

Annabeth comenzó a levantarse, pero la mano de Percy en su hombro la mantuvo en su lugar.

" _Escucha antes de actuar_ " oyó la voz de Percy aconsejándole. Dándose cuenta que otros estarían viendo su reacción y la de sus amigas con respecto a su respuesta a esta situación, rápidamente puso la mejor cara de póker que pudo… la cual sabia era pésima.

Poseidon continuo.

-Hera seguirá trabajando con Silena y Piper, entrenadoras en cosas que las sanadoras suelen saber. Ahí es donde mi manada se detiene. Sally es su Luna y hembra Alfa, Annie está en la línea para esa posición. Ustedes respetaran sus lugares en la manada.

-Como usted diga, Alfa- respondieron todos en la habitación.

-Ahora Luke se dirigirá a ustedes.

" _Tu vienes conmigo, nena_ " le dijo a Thalia, quien lo miro, confundida. " _A donde yo voy, tú vas ¿Recuerdas?_ "

" _No sabía que lo querías decir tan literalmente_ " le dijo Thalia mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mano.

La guio al frente de la sala y mantuvo su mano en la suya cuando se volvieron para enfrentar a todos.

-Soy el Alfa de la manada Serbia. Por ley de la manada he tomado eta posición porque maté a su anterior Alfa y demostré mi fuerza. Les deje saber la última vez que hable con ustedes, que estaría escogiendo mis primeros cuatro y que no sería hecho de la manera tradicional. Como saben, una vez que los lobos son escogidos pueden desafiar dichas elecciones ¿Queda claro hasta ahora?

-Sí, Alfa- respondió la manada Serbia.

-Jason será mi Beta.

Los jadeos que se escucharon ese momento parecían ocurrir en sonido envolvente.

La mano de Thalia se tensó sobre la de Luke. El la miro una vez y ella vio la mirada de "no me cuestiones". Ella sabía que tenían que parecer siempre una pareja unida así que se mordió la lengua.

-La compañera proclamada de Jason, Piper, aunque no vinculada, será la sanadora de la manada Serbia. Mi tercero será Drake, quien era quinto en la manada anterior, y mi cuarto será Seraph, quien es un dominante de la antigua manada Serbia y ha demostrado ser fiel- hizo una pausa y miro alrededor de la habitación, haciendo contacto visual con los más dominantes de su nueva manada. Uno por uno, sus ojos cayeron al suelo en sumisión- si alguno de ustedes tiene un problema con esto y quieren retar, por favor que venga hacia adelante ahora- la habitación quedo en silencio. Thalia contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si alguno podría desafiar a su nuevo Alfa.

" _¿Y ahora qué?_ " pregunto Thalia a través de su vínculo.

" _Ahora tratamos de unir una manada estropeada, entrenamos un nuevo Beta, alentamos a una nueva sanadora, mantenemos un nuevo vinculo de pareja, y encontramos a la malvada bruja_ " respondió Luke.

-Ay, caramba- murmuro Thalia en voz baja- ¿Eso es todo?

 ***Absolutamente tiene tu numero: en ingles** _ **He totally has your number**_ **, es una frase que al español significa que alguien a descifrado a una persona, ha captado sus gestos, sus intenciones. Se deja literalmente para no perder la secuencia con los comentarios siguientes.**


	6. Hera IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 4: Hera IV**

" _ **Los seres humanos piensan que las hadas son seres pequeños, felices, alados que revolotean alrededor, haciendo travesuras. Si realmente supieran el poder que ejercemos simplemente por existir, temblarían en sus camas en un intento de esconderse de nosotros. Que el cielo los ayude si alguna vez decidimos usar ese poder en contra de ellos".**_

 _ **-Hera de las Fae.**_

-Creo que no es prudente para nosotros tomar parte en los asuntos del reino de los humanos.

Hera escuchaba mientras el alto Fae del consejo se dirigía a ella. Ella estaba tratando muy duro para no poner los ojos en blanco, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de porque Thalia sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con tanta frecuencia. Cuando la gente dice cosas estúpidas, poner los ojos en blanco era, con mucho, el plan de acción más seguro, sobre todo cuando lo que realmente querías hacer era decirles que sacaran sus cabezas de sus traseros.

-Con el debido respeto, Hefesto- Hera apretó los dientes mientras hablaba- no son solo asuntos del reino humano. Es materia del mundo sobrenatural y nos afecta lo queramos reconocer o no- ella comenzó a caminar por delante de los miembros del concejo, tres hombres y tres mujeres Fae- no podemos dejar que los lobos hagan frente a esto por su cuenta, sobre todo cuando una parte de la culpa es nuestra.

-¿NUESTRA CULPA?

Hera se detuvo a medio paso y poco a poco se volvió hacia el hada que había gritado.

-Sí, Juno, nuestra culpa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que tenemos algo que ver con sus tribulaciones actuales?- pregunto Juno.

-Oh, no lo sé ¡tal vez porque limpiamos cada bruja apestosa, salvo una, de la faz de la tierra! Ahora, esa "salvo una" tiene poder, poder como ninguna de ellas de forma individual o en conjunto ha tenido. Ella no tiene a otra para competir con su poder, no tiene a nadie que la haga responsable. ¡Hicimos eso! Y ahora ¿crees que deberíamos dejar el problema que hemos creado a los lobos? - Hera respiraba con dificultad mientras empuñaba sus manos a los costados.

La rabia que sentía ante su propia gente se manifestaba debido a su falta de preocupación por otros seres sobrenaturales, y seres humanos, era suficiente para hacer que quisiera gritar. Ellos, que eran los más poderosos poseedores de magia de todos los seres sobrenaturales, deberían ser los que lideraran la batalla, no sentarse a mirar mientras que los otros eran aniquilados y cazados al borde de la extinción. Al menos, eso es lo que escudería si Desdemona estaba planeando lo que Hera pensaba que estaba haciendo.

-Entendemos tu preocupación, Hera, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta el bienestar de nuestra propia raza- hablo Hades, el más alto miembro del concejo- déjanos discutir este asunto y vamos a convocarte una vez se haya tomado una decisión.

Hera fulmino con puñales al concejo.

-Sí, hagan eso. _Discutan_ \- escupió la palabra como si se tratara de un sabor desagradable en su boca- y luego me lo dicen. Mientras tanto, voy a tratar de asegurarme que Desdemona no asuma el control del mundo.

-¿No estas siendo un poco dramática?

-Bueno, supongo que no vas a saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que todos insisten en permanecer en su pequeña burbuja más allá del velo- con esas palabras, Hera giro sobre sus talones y salió de la gran sala del concejo.

Hera se transportó al velo, siempre murmurando entre dientes acerca de los tercos, egoístas Faes que insistían en permitir que otros perezcan.

-No en mi guardia- dijo claramente al pasar a través del velo- no en mi guardia- envió una llamada mental para Will y Enebro, dos Fae con los que sabía que podía contar, y que creían, como ella, que el reino de los humanos los necesitaba.

…

Dos semanas después del anuncio de la jerarquización de las manadas y designación de las sanadoras, Piper se sentó en el jardín del patio interior de la mansión de la manada Serbia. Era su lugar favorito. Flores florecían por todas partes, algunas se alzaban sobre ella, mientras que otras salpicaban el suelo. Un camino de grava serpenteaba por el jardín y en la parte posterior del jardín había un pequeño salto de agua que se vertía sobre grandes rocas en un estanque lleno de peces. El invierno comenzaba a menguar y la primavera estaba en camino. Se sentó en un banco columpio con un libro que Hera le había dado. Era uno de la historia de las sanadoras gitanas, y su propósito en la manada. También tenía un montón de información sobre cómo funcionaba su magia. Piper paso un dedo por las oraciones mientras leía en voz alta en el jardín vacío.

-"Después de que la Gran Luna creo a los Canis Lupis, sabía que sus hijos no podrían ser tratados medicamente por los seres humanos. Debido a eso, ella miro dentro de los espíritus de las diferentes culturas humanas y se encontró que los gitanos tenían la mayor capacidad para la magia. Se le apareció a una de las mujeres líderes de una tribu en Rumania y le dijo que ella iba a bendecir a ciertos descendientes de gitanos con la capacidad de curar a los Canis Lupis. Esto no solo aseguraba la salud de los lobos, sino que creaba una relación especial entre ellos y los seres humanos."

Piper hizo una pausa y pensó como debió sentirse la líder gitana ¿Quedo conmocionada en silencio? ¿Creía la experiencia o la atribuyo a un sueño? Miro alrededor del jardín, ponderando las emociones que deben haber fluido a través de la gitana al darse cuenta que la herencia de su pueblo iba a cambiar para siempre. Piper salto cuando un gran par de manos descendieron suavemente sobre sus hombros y sintió los cálidos labios presionar suavemente contra su cuello.

Oyó una risita.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

Piper se volvió para ver a Jason sonriendo, el hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha grabada profundamente en su rostro. Ella lo observo mientras caminaba alrededor del banco y se sentaba a su lado.

-Está bien. Yo estaba en mi propio pequeño mundo.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia el libro en su regazo.

-Oh, este es un libro que Hera me dio acerca de las sanadoras gitanas- Piper se sonrojo al darse cuenta que podría haber estado escuchándola leer.

-Bueno, no te detengas por mí- Jason sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, estirando las piernas hacia fuera de él y cruzándolas. Cruzo las manos sobre su regazo y la miro fijamente.

-¿Solo te vas a sentar allí y verme leer?

-Piper mía, podría sentarme y observarte mirar fijamente a la nada, siempre y cuando consiga admirar tu dulce silueta.

Piper se sonrojo de nuevo, sintiendo el calor correr por su cuello hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Se encogió de hombros, reconociendo una causa perdida cuando la veía. Jason iba a sentarse allí ya sea que estaba avergonzada o no. Entonces se volvió hacia el libro y lo tomo por donde lo había dejado.

-"La líder gitana estaba escéptica al principio, pero luego la primera de las sanadoras fue elegida. La joven gitana conoció a su compañero en el mercada un día. No había nada que los mantendría lejos de estar juntos; el tirón era demasiado fuerte. Así que la líder se dirigió a la chica y le explico su sueño. Le pidió a su compañero que le mostrara su forma de lobo para confirmar lo que decía la chica. En un primer momento la chica se asustó un poco, pero el amor que sentía por el macho Canis Lupis ayudo a superar su miedo. La líder gitana continúo observando a descendientes de su tribu convertirse en sanadoras hasta que fue llamada a la próxima vida."

Piper sintió los dedos de Jason comenzando a arrastrase suavemente sobre su espalda. Inconscientemente se hecho hacia atrás en su toque, tan natural como respirar. Ella entendió el tirón que el libro describía. Temía la intensidad de su vínculo, pero sabía en su corazón que nunca podría alejarse de él. Aunque las marcas habían aparecido en su piel, indicando que efectivamente ella era su compañera, el vínculo mental aun tenía que aparecer. Piper estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez era por la duda y el miedo que tenía en su corazón.

-Espero que algún día pueda estar delante de la Gran Luna y darle las gracias por el gran regalo que ha dado a nuestra especie a través de los verdaderos compañeros- las palabras de Jason fueron suaves, pero ella las sintió en su propia alma- incluso con el poco tiempo que te he tenido en mi vida, no me la imagino sin ti.

Piper se volvió hacia él y sintió sus ojos color azul mirándola, en busca de los sentimientos que ella era incapaz de expresar.

-Está bien, Piper mía, puedo sentir lo que sientes por mí. Y espero el día en que escuche las palabras cruzar tus labios.

Con eso, se inclinó hacia su lado y se sentó cerca mientras el envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Oh, como se sentía tan bien estar allí con él, el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose en ella. Cerro el libro y decidió que podía leer más tarde. Por ahora ella iba a disfrutar estar cerca de Jason.

-¿Vas a decirme acerca de tu vida?- pregunto ella vacilante- quiero decir, tienes sesenta años ¿verdad? Seguramente has hecho algunas cosas bastante interesantes en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Uh, pero yo no quiero saber nada de tus aventuras con otras chicas.

Jason se rio de ella.

-Esa es una conversación para más adelante- la apretó brevemente- bueno, así que deseas saber sobre mí. Vamos a ver, yo nací aquí en Rumania en 1951.

Piper interrumpió:

-Eso es tan jodidamente raro.

-Puedo ver como eso sería raro para ti- concordó el.

Piper se incorporó, saliendo rápidamente de su abrazo, y se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

-Jason ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Jason se llevó la mano a su mejilla y rozo los dedos suavemente por ella, luego dejo caer su mano mientras le contestaba.

-Mi madre murió en el parto de mi hermana menor. Ella nació muerta. Veras, no había sanadora en nuestra manada. Y mi padre murió con mi madre ya que estaban vinculados.

Piper agarro su mano y la acerco a su pecho.

-Jason, lo siento mucho.

-Fue un milagro que ella concibiera después de mí. La mayoría de los Canis Lupis solo tienen un hijo y es muy raro que el hijo sobreviva si no hay una sanadora en la manada. Mis padres estuvieron tan llenos de alegría al enterarse de que estaba embarazada. - Piper observo que los ojos de Jason adquirían una mirada lejana al recordar una época ya pasada- creo que a medida que el embarazo progreso mi madre supo que no iba a terminar bien- continuo- estaba empezando a poner las cosas en orden para que yo estuviera por mi cuenta. Fue una época triste, pero estoy contento de que mi padre la siguiera. Un Canis Lupis macho es peligroso si su pareja muere sin él, lo que, por supuesto, solo puede suceder si están sin vincular. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar el dolor que sentiría si te vas a la otra vida sin mí. Yo te seguiría.

Piper se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Tomarías tu propia vida? Jason, no puedes. Si eso sucede, por favor prométeme que no lo harás.

-Lo siento, amor, esa es una promesa que nunca puedo hacerte. Donde tu vayas, yo voy. Tan simple como eso.

Antes de que Piper pudiera responder, una voz llego hasta ellos desde la parte frontal de la mansión.

-Odio romper esta declaración de total dedicación, amor y de morir por otro, bla, bla, bla…- la fuerte voz de Thalia penetro en el tranquilo jardín- pero hemos sido llamados a una reunión de emergencia, así que guarden la sesión de besos que sigue inevitablemente a tales declaraciones y vayan a la sala de reuniones.

Jason se levantó, tirando a Piper con él. Su rostro se había transformado en el intenso que Piper estaba empezando a reconocer como su cara de "es hora de patear algunos importantes traseros". Ella lo siguió mientras la conducía fuera del jardín y a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando entraron en la habitación vieron que se había establecido una llamada conferencia. Una gran pantalla estaba puesta sobre un estante en el frente de la sala. Desde esta les devolvían la mirada los rostros de Poseidón, Sally, Grover, Percy y Annabeth. Luke se situó en la cabecera de la mesa y Thalia se puso de pie junto a él, apoyada en la silla frente a ella. La mesa y las sillas a su derecha estaban vacías. Jason se dirigió hacia allí y saco una silla para Piper. Al frente de Piper se sentaba Drake, el tercero de Luke, y junto a el Seraph, su cuarto. Mas allá en la mesa había más dominantes que Piper estaba empezando a conocer, y alrededor de la habitación en sillas contra las paredes se sentaban otros miembros de la manada Serbia. Hera se puso de pie a la izquierda de Luke.

El ambiente se calmó cuando Luke se aclaró la garganta.

-Hera de las Fae nos ha traído noticias preocupantes. Escuchen lo que tiene que decir y cuando haya terminado vamos a decidir qué curso de acción tenemos que tomar- hizo un movimiento a Hera para que tomara la palabra.

-He estado siguiendo las acciones de Desdemona. Sin el conocimiento de ella, por supuesto- agrego Hera- si lo que creo que está haciendo es cierto, entonces estamos en una batalla como este mundo nunca ha visto. De lo que mis recursos han descubierto, parece que ella está buscando a un hechicero, el único hechicero conocido por ser capaz de abrir el velo que separa este mundo de El Limbo.

-¿El quien de qué?- pregunto Thalia.

Hera ladeo la cabeza y levanto una ceja.

Thalia levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Callándome ahora. Por favor procede.

-Gracias, Thals- Hera se volvió para dirigirse a Poseidon y Sally- Poseidon, has oído hablar de El Limbo ¿correcto?

Poseidon asintió.

-Es un lugar en el que ruego que ninguno de nosotros alguna vez tengamos que visitar.

Hera miro a los lobos alrededor de la mesa y lentamente comenzó a caminar a su alrededor mientras hablaba.

-El Limbo es un santuario, pero no es un santuario en el sentido en el que están pensando. Este santuario es para el mal, para los que han permitido que el mal los consuma. Los que se tropiezan con el sin saberlo, o son puestos allí y son puros de corazón, para ellos es otra cosa que un santuario. Es un lugar que se basa en sus miedos más grandes y los magnifica, los retuerce y sumerge a los seres en ellos. La mayoría no sale con la mente intacta.

-Maldito infierno- susurro Thalia en voz baja.

-Ese es un buen término para ello, en realidad, Thals- le dijo Hera- es el infierno que despoja a los que no merecen ese tratamiento hasta que sus cuerpos están sangrientos y desgastados. Mi esperanza es que podamos detener a Desdemona antes que tengamos que hacer una vista a ese lugar horrible. Nos conviene encontrar al hechicero antes que ella.

-¿Quién es exactamente este hechicero? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial que el es el único que sabe cómo hacer esto? - interrumpió Percy.

-Él es el rey de los hechiceros- dijo Hera lacónicamente.

-Oh, cielos- murmuro Piper.

-En serio, esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor- agrego Thalia, sacudiendo la cabeza- déjame adivinar, lo próximo que vas a decirnos es que el señor de los vampiros se ha hecho cargo de cualquiera y todas las formas de transfusiones de sangre y esta exigiendo a la población en general estar delante de tiendas como máquinas expendedoras, permitiéndole a los chupadores de sangre con monedas en sus bolsillos satisfacer los pequeños tentempiés de la tarde. Ah, y King Kong a salido de su escondite porque la rubia que robo tiene 85 años y quiere una nueva y más joven esclava sexual. Además, la Federación para la Dominación Mundial de los Trolls de América, FPLDMDLTDA para abreviar, para tu información, se han inspirado en la inteligencia de los trolls de Harry Potter y ahora quieren poner en práctica un plan para infiltrarse en los bancos porque seguro pueden contarse también como pequeñas creaciones de J.K Rowling.

-¿Por qué alguien no ha instalado un interruptor de apagado en esa?- Hera señalo a Thalia.

Luke deslizo su mano por debajo del cabello largo y negro de Thalia y lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello, dándole un ligero apretón.

" _¿Estas bien?_ "

" _Ya sabes cómo me pongo en situaciones tensas. El filtro de sarcasmo parece funcionar mal y solo escupo todo. Debería cargar un cuenco para vómitos en momentos como este_ ".

Su respuesta le hizo reír en voz alta, lo cual le valió una mirada de Hera. Luke se aclaró la garganta y recompuso su expresión.

Thalia asintió hacia Hera.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. Espera…- Thalia levanto un dedo- no, no, no importa. Estoy bien.

Annabeth y Piper estaban tratando de cubrir sus risas, al igual que Rachel y Diana. Grover incluso tuvo que tragar una risita.

-He estado visitando seres sobrenaturales- continuo Hera- tratando de ver si nos pueden dar alguna información. Por desgracia, muchos de ellos son reticentes a ayudarnos a causa del temor de que Desdemona los descubra y descubra su ira sobre ellos.

-¿Con quién has hablado hasta ahora?- pregunto Luke.

-He sido capaz de hablar con los líderes hechiceros en varios países diferentes. He hablado con miembros de los magos, y el troll que aguarda el puente sobre el velo de El Limbo.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo exactamente ibas a compartir con nosotras en parte humanas que existían esas criaturas en este mundo? - pregunto Thalia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a su compañero.

-Sí, lo que ella dijo- Annabeth miro a Percy. Cuando Piper no lo hizo también, Annabeth le mando una mirada afilada.

-Oh, um, si- miro a Jason- lo que ellas dijeron.

-Ayer, pero estuve ocupado- bromeo Luke. Thalia le gruño, pero sonrió cuando él le guiño un ojo.

Percy, desde la pantalla y Jason, en la sala, respondieron al unísono.

-Lo que él dijo.

Todas las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué recomiendas que hagamos?- la voz de Poseidon vino desde la pantalla, interrumpiendo su pelea verbal.

-Me gustaría reunirme con tu manada, y la de Luke. Mañana por la noche.

Poseidon asintió.

-Estaremos allí.

-Tendré habitaciones preparadas, Poseidon, para que tú y los tuyos se queden- le dijo Luke.

Thalia sonrió y miro a Piper y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Diablos, sí. Tenemos la oportunidad de planificar una misión, la antigua tripulación junta de nuevo.

Piper rio y rápidamente se tapó la boca. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, divertida por la necesidad de su amiga de usar la jerga militar.

La reunión termino y Luke les dio permiso para dejar la habitación. Ahora solos, se volvió para mirar a su compañera, que estaba sonriéndole.

-Me asustas a veces, Thalia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Tu propensión para meterte en problemas es preocupante, y el hecho de que disfrutes la idea es muy frustrante.

Thalia le palmeo la espalda, tratando de aplacarlo.

-Oh, vamos, muchachote. Seguramente a estas alturas ya sabes que puedo patear algunos traseros.

-Lo que sé es que necesitas tener el trasero puesto en un lugar más a menudo que no- el la tomo en sus brazos y la beso profundamente en los labios.

Thalia se retiró y levanto una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú justo eres el lobo para ponerme en mi lugar?

-Debido a que tu lugar es a mi lado, entonces sí, yo soy el perfecto para ponerte allí- el sonrió lobunamente- eres bienvenida para tratar de luchar contra mí en esto.

-Oh, diablos no. Se lo que significa eso para ti, pervertido.

Luke dejó escapar una risa resonante.

-Oh, mi dulce Thalia, la vida sería muy aburrida sin ti.

-¿Qué tal si te acuerdas de eso la próxima vez que quieras ponerme en mi lugar?- replico ella.

Luke bajo la cabeza y esta vez la beso lenta y delicadamente. Thalia dejó escapar un suave gemido. Cuando él se apartó y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos de color cielo brillaban. Ella sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

Se deleitaba en la alegría que ella le traía, incluso cuando ella lo volvía loco. El haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo, cualquier cosa para mantenerla en su lugar a su lado. Con esto en mente, un pensamiento persistente irrumpió de pronto, algo que le había estado molestando cada vez más últimamente. Las Parcas todavía no habían reclamado a Thalia, pero él sabía que algo iba a venir. Podía sentirlo. La frustración de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo era suficiente para tener a su lobo paseándose constantemente, con ganas de romper algo, pero sin saber que era o donde estaba ese algo.

 **Pedimos disculpas por las demoras, aquí les traemos los nuevos dos capis… esperamos que les gusten!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. Jason V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Jason V**

" _ **Si alguna vez has sentido que el mundo se desvanece cuando la mujer que sabes que esta destinada a ser tuya entra a la habitación; si has sentido a tu alma alcanzar la suya, finalmente haciéndote sentir completo; si tiemblas cuando la tocas de simple admiración al ser el único que tiene ese derecho; si la oscuridad te traga y te empiezas a sofocar ante la idea de perderla… entonces tendras una pequeña muestra de lo que es estar vinculado".**_

 _ **-Jason.**_

Después que la reunión de emergencia terminara, Hera llevo a Piper a un lado fuera de la habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Piper miro el rostro preocupado de Hera y asintió. Hera se giró sin decir nada más, obviamente esperando que Piper la siguiera. Piper vio por encima de su hombro y vio a Jason observándola. Él le guiño un ojo y asintió alentadoramente, haciéndole saber que entendía que tenía que ir.

Hera entro en la habitación que Luke había convertido en el estudio de Piper. A la izquierda de la puerta había varias camas. Frente a ella una larga mesa para las hierbas de Piper, y detrás de la mesa en la pared había estantes que corrían a lo largo de la habitación. Los estantes alojaban tarro de hierbas machacadas, líquidos y varias macetas con plantas con diferentes propiedades necesarias para la habilidad de curación de Piper. La habitación tenía un olor reconfortante debido a todas las hierbas y plantas que la llenaban.

Hera se giró dramáticamente, su brillante cabello azotando alrededor de sus hombros. Los ojos claros que se asemejaban a piedras de periodonto se estrecharon mientras miraba fijamente a Piper.

Piper trago con fuerza, sin saber exactamente que era lo que Hera quería hablar, y hasta ahora realmente no le gustaba el comportamiento de la Fae.

-Tienes que completar el vínculo con tu compañero- la voz de Hera fue firme y obviamente no estaba haciendo una sugerencia, sino más bien dando una orden.

Piper gimió mientras se sentaba en el taburete alto que estaba junto a su mesa de trabajo.

-No estoy lista, Hera- Piper miraba cualquier cosa menos a la Fae.

-¿Qué es para lo que tienes que estar lista? Él es tu compañero, no puedes cambiar eso. ¿Cuál es el punto de posponer lo inevitable?

Piper retorció nerviosamente sus dedos en su regazo mientras hablaba.

-Nunca he tenido novio, Hera. ¿Cómo puedo posiblemente saltar a una relación, una relación muy permanente, debo añadir, con un chico al que realmente no conozco? No tengo experiencia en las relaciones. Quiero decir, Jason fue mi primer beso real por el amor de Dios.

Hera sonrió.

-Bueno, un beso es n comienzo. El resto seguirá. Piper, tienes que comprender algunas cosas. No sé si alguien te ha explicado exactamente por qué una compañera es tan importante para un macho Canis Lupus. Si no, entonces voy a iluminarte rápidamente- Hera se subió otro taburete alto para sentarse al frente de Piper.

"Sin su compañera, un macho está en peligro de la oscuridad interior que lo hace abrumarse tan mortalmente. El necesita la oscuridad para ser el cazador feroz que es, pero necesita a su compañera para equilibrar esa oscuridad con la luz de ella. Tu eres única, Piper. La luz en ti es fuerte y pura. Cuando un macho está vinculado a su compañera y tiene ese equilibrio, es un lobo más fuerte y más centrado. Puede controlar el lobo que vive dentro de él y ya no corre el riesgo de convertirse en algo salvaje.

Tenemos una batalla que se avecina. Estará en nuestra puerta antes de que te des cuenta y necesitamos toda la fuerza que necesitamos conseguir. Serás una sanadora más poderosa y Jason será un lobo mucho más poderoso. ¿de verdad le negarías eso? ¿Le negarías la paz que viene con el vínculo de pareja?".

La boca de Piper cayo abierta. Hera realmente la estaba pateando en el estómago.

-Vaya, Hera, seguro que sabes cómo hacer que una sanadora se sienta como una grande y egoísta cabeza hueca- murmuro Piper.

-Mi deseo no es hacer que te sientas como una cabeza hueca, pero tiens que entender la importancia de no retrasar esto por más tiempo. Tú lo amas- la cabeza de Piper se levantó con eso- lo llevas escrito por toda tu cara.

-Sí, lo hago- confeso Piper- lo amo tanto que en realidad es doloroso es estar lejos de él. Eso no puede ser sano, Hera. ¿No es como la codependencia o algo así?

-Estás pensando en términos humanos. Él no es humano y tú eres más que humana. El vínculo entre ustedes dos es más fuerte de lo que cualquier relación humana jamás podría ser. No tienes que preocuparte de que él alguna vez te dejara, engañara, o hará daño apropósito. Él no va a romper tu corazón, Piper- Hera se estiro y tomo la mano de Piper, dándole un toque reconfortante.

-No va a romper mi corazón porque esta atascado conmigo. Hera, ¿me has visto? - Piper hizo señas arriba abajo delante de ella, señalando su cuerpo- ¿lo has visto a él? Esta fuera de mi liga. Al igual que, estoy en la pequeña liga infantil como receptos porque todo el mundo sabe que en esa liga es en donde pones a _ese_ niño y él está en la liga mayor y es el mejor jugador que alguna vez bendiga el juego.

Hera ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado mientras escuchaba a Piper, sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

-Tú no te ves claramente, Piper McLean, sanadora de la manada de Serbia. Tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Jason no podría pedir una compañera que lo complemente mejor que tú. Tu eres tranquila y pacífica, mientras que Jason es travieso y juguetón. Ambos se complementan muy bien.

-Es solo que no quiero ser una decepción para el- una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Tu nunca podrías ser una decepción para mí, Piper mía.

Piper jadeo ante la voz que venía de detrás de ella. Ella realmente no quería darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Jason. Estaba avergonzada de él escuchando sus inseguridades.

-Creo que esta es mi pista para irme- dijo Hera mientras se levantaba. Ella puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Piper, tirando de ella hacia arriba para mirarla- puedes sentir tu alma llamándolo. Deja de negar lo que la Gran Luna te ha dado y abraza el regalo que es el vínculo con tu pareja.

Entonces Jason y ella estuvieron solos.

Piper se quedó muy quieta y miro al suelo, deseando que se abriera y la tragara.

Jason se sentó en el taburete que haba ocupado Hera y permaneció en silencio. Piper podía sentir sus ojos en ella, esos hermosos ojos color azul que la cautivaban cada vez que lo miraba.

Ella finalmente dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo.

-Di algo, por favor- dijo ella en voz baja, insegura de lo que él estaba pensando.

Jason se acercó y aparto de su cara el cabello que se había escapado de su cola de caballo.

-Tú me amas- dijo con una sonrisa.

El aliento de Piper se escapó de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Cuánto has oído exactamente?

Jason se encogió de hombros.

-Lo suficiente como para decirte que soy yo quien es indigno de ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que eres más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado? Llevas mi corazón en tus manos, mi dulce sanadora. Tu alma está llamándome tan fuerte que mi lobo me exige que me quede cerca de ti. No quiero presionarte y no quiero que completes el vínculo conmigo porque Hera dice que debes hacerlo. Tienes que ser tu decisión, por las razones correctas- él puso su taburete más cerca del suyo. Ella podía oler su aroma único: algo picante que no podía identificar…. Y algo así como el bosque cubierto con nieve recién caída.

-Piper- el pronuncio su nombre con reverencia y salió casi en su susurro. Ella sintió su aliento acariciar su rostro. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y lo ayudo a levantarse del taburete. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa de trabajo y se encajó a si mismo entre sus piernas. Mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, le oyó murmurarle en voz baja, en rumano.

El latido del corazón de Piper se aceleró. El hundió su rostro en su cuello, respirando profundamente. Después de unos momentos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más cerca. Nada nunca se había sentido tan correcto como estar en sus brazos.

Jason se apartó lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran junto a su oído. Ella sintió su cálido aliento contra su piel, y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, lo que le permitió un mayor acceso a su cuello.

Un ruido sordo salió de Jason. Sus cálidos labios contra su cuello causaban escalofríos que ondulaban por su espalda.

-No voy a mentirte, Piper- ella sintió sus labios moviéndose contra su piel mientras hablaba y un suave gemido escapo de ella. Jason rio, disfrutando del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella- mi lobo está inquieto. Quiere a su compañera. Quiere protegerte, estar cerca de ti, y el hombre está de acuerdo con él.

La cabeza de Piper cayo hacia adelante sobre el hombro de Jason y se aferró a la parte superior de sus brazos cuando sintió su lengua golpeando rápidamente en su cuello.

-Te necesito- continuo el- cuando estoy lejos de ti sobre todo lo que pienso es en la próxima vez que voy a verte. Cuando estoy contigo es en todo lo que puedo hacer para evitar tocarte, sostenerte, besarte. Saber que vas a estar conmigo durante esta vida, sentir la oscuridad retroceder cuando me tocas, ver tus defensas derretirse cuando te abrazo… estas cosas me impiden volverme loco mientras espero.

Piper se apartó y coloco las manos a ambos lados de la cara de él. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia con las relaciones, emocionales o físicas. Decidió dejar que sus instintos la guiaran. Corrió un pulgar por sus labios sensuales y dejo escapar una risa entrecortada cuando él lo pellizco juguetonamente.

-¿No me dejaras nunca?- pregunto ella en voz baja. Sus manos dejaron su cara y se deslizaron por su cuello hasta sus hombros.

-Nunca- la intensidad de sus ojos y la convicción de en su voz casi calmaron la dudas, preocupaciones o temores que habían estado reteniendo su corazón de él. Casi.

-Está bien- ella sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Esta bien?- Jason sintió a su lobo animarse- ¿estás diciendo que está bien porque me crees o está bien vamos a hacer esta cosa de la vinculación?

Piper rio ante la impaciencia en su voz.

-Si- respondió ella con sencillez.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jason mientras acunaba su rostro y la atrajo hacia sí, presionando sus labios a los de ella con firmeza. Piper se tensó al principio, pero la pasión que sentía por su vínculo la hizo superar con rapidez sus inseguridades. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para que el pudiera profundizar el beso. Tentativamente separo sus labios, ofreciéndole la entrada y el no perdió tiempo tomando ventaja de su audacia. Una de las manos de Jason resbalo de su rostro y viajo a la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras que la otra acariciaba su brazo, terminando en su cadera. El la atrajo hacia sí y gruño cuando ella gimió en su boca. El beso fue intenso. Piper sintió un tirón en su interior estirándose hacia Jason, se sentía como si no pudiera acercase lo suficiente. Su "Thalia Interior" se animó ante eso y Piper sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en cómo esto debía haber sido de lo que Thalia siempre estaba delirando.

Jason se retiró y, para su vergüenza, Piper realmente gimió en decepción. Esto trajo una risa de él.

Los ojos de Piper se estrecharon.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Jason se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando un beso en su frente.

-Tú lo eres, mi cielo. En realidad, estas avergonzada por tu deseo por mí. Es lindo.

Piper volvió a gemir y trato de ocultar su ahora sonrojada cara en su pecho.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Cómo podrías decir que me daba vergüenza?

-Podía sentirlo. Eso es parte de nuestro vinculo. Debe de ser cada vez más fuerte si estoy empezando a sentir tus emociones. Mira si puedes sentir las mías.

-¿Exactamente cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- pregunto vacilante.

-Podria ser más fácil si cierras tus ojos y te concentras en mí. Piensa en cómo me veo, como me siento, como huelo, y, si lo deseas, puedes pensar en cómo es mi sabor- Jason rio cuando Piper golpeo juguetonamente su brazo.

Ella cerro sus ojos y empezó a pensar en él. Ella pensó en su cabello desordenado, sus hermosos ojos color azul que danzaban con picardía. Pensó en la sonrisa que se extendía por su cara que siempre parecía decir que él sabía algo que nadie más hacia, y luego pensó en el hoyuelo que acompañaba esa sonrisa. Poco a poco sintió una atracción hacia él, casi como si una cadena los conectara y estuviera atrayéndolos.

De repente una intensa calidez fluyo sobre ella y supo que era su amor. Estaba saliendo a torrentes de él y cubriéndola como si fuera un manto de protección. Era intenso, como las olas fluyendo con la marea. Su amor era como esas olas chocando contra sus dudas y temores, ahogando sus inseguridades, y al igual que aquellas olas que traían destrucción también traían vida. Las olas traían vida desde el mar abierto hasta cerca de la costa y para aquellos que necesitaban esa vida. Así era con su amor por ella. El la llenaba de vida. Jason dijo tener oscuridad en él, pero era mucho más que eso.

Piper jadeo ante la sensación abrumadora y se agarró a sus brazos como apoyo. Su cabeza se levantó lentamente para mirar a Jason. Intensos y brillantes ojos color azul la traspasaron.

-Tu…- ella trato de hablar, pero la revelación que acababa de golpearla le había robado el aliento. Lo intento de nuevo- tú me amas.

Jason acuno tiernamente su mandíbula y paso su pulgar suavemente sobre el labio inferior de ella.

-Más que a nada en esta vida o en la próxima.

-Pero, quiero decir, _en serio_ me amas- Piper estaba tratando de comprender la realidad de lo que acababa de sentir. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con asombro, mientras miraba al hombre que era su compañero.

-He estado tratando de decírtelo, Piper mía ¿me crees ahora?

Piper asintió lentamente y luego sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dio.

-Es para mí un honor increíble llegar a amarte- le dijo Jason con sinceridad.

Ella cerro los ojos una vez más y se abrió a si misma a él. Ella quería que el supiera como se sentía, y ahora que no tenía ninguna duda sobre cómo se sentía Jason por ella, abrió las puertas de su corazón.

…

Jason atrajo a Piper fuertemente entre sus brazos. Sintió que el muro entre ellos se desmoronaba y a Piper finalmente dejándolo entrar. Aunque el amor de _él_ era una ola rompiendo, el amor de ella no era menos feroz. Llego más en la forma de un rio que flui constante e inquebrantablemente de ella. Así como que el agua llenaba cualquier abertura, el amor de Piper llenaba cada lugar vacío en Jason. Cualquier espacio, sin importar cuán grande o pequeño, fue inundado con él.

Cuando el abrió los ojos, fue ante la dulce sonrisa de Piper. Sus hermosos ojos marrones lo miraban con adoración.

" _Finalmente_ " pensó él.

Los ojos de Piper se abrieron.

-¿Acabas de hablar en voz alta? No vi tus labios moverse.

-No ¿Qué escuchaste? - pregunto.

-Dijiste: "finalmente".

Jason sonrió.

-Eso fue en mi mente, amor. Al parecer, nuestro vinculo se ha abierto completamente.

La sonrisa de Jason se ensancho mientras utilizaba su nuevo vinculo mental. Repitió sus palabras anteriores.

" _Me amas_ "

Piper le devolvió la sonrisa.

" _Lo hago_ ".

" _Dilo, por favor_ ".

" _¿Lo?_ " bromeo Piper.

Jason gimió y le gruño a través de su vínculo.

" _Sabes lo que quiero decir, mujer_ ".

Piper rio y lo atrajo más cerca. Ella tiro de su cara hacia abajo, más cerca de la suya y se inclinó para que sus labios estuvieran al lado de su oreja.

-Te. Amo- ella dejo que su cálido aliento rozara su piel mientras hablaba y sintió las manos de él apretarse donde agarraban sus caderas.

" _Bien. Haremos la vinculación y los Ritos de Sangre esta noche_ ".

Piper chillo:

-¿Que?

Jason se limitó a reír mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la mesa y se la llevo de la mano fuera de la habitación.

-Vamos, mi cielo. Tengo planes para ti- bromeo con malicia.


	8. Desdemona VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 6: Desdémona VI**

" _ **Tic-tac, tic-tac, lobitos. ¿Sienten el tiempo escapando de ustedes? ¿Sienten la urgencia de perseguirme, a la que planea la destrucción? Ya voy, lobitos. Tic-tac, tic-tac; voy por ustedes. Y uno por uno caerá. Uno a uno los lobos serán silenciados".**_

 _ **-Desdémona.**_

Mona había esperado lo suficiente en El Limbo. Era el momento de poner su plan en acción. Dejo el santuario en una ráfaga de humo y llamo a su fiel corcel Aníbal. Usando las carreteras secundarias y manteniéndose fuera del marcado camino, presiono a Aníbal lo más duro que podía correr en dirección a la frontera de Bulgaria. Le habían dicho de un pequeño hechicero útil, que tenía un clan situado un poco más allá de la frontera. Al parecer había alguien ahí que podía decirle lo que necesitaba saber. A pesar de que había jurado no confiar nunca en nadie, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar la información que necesitaba, por lo que había decidido hacer una excepción solo por esta vez. Por supuesto, había amenazado con estrangular al pequeño hechicero con sus propios intestinos si estaba mintiendo.

Cabalgo a través de las Montañas Cárpatos, el frio infierno comenzaba a ser un recuerdo mientras la primavera comenzaba a emerger de su largo descanso. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la vida floreciendo en el bosque, las plantas prosperando y los arboles llevando nuevas hojas frescas. Le daba un poco de satisfacción saber que los oscuros cascos de Aníbal mataban a todo ser viviente en la tierra donde aterrizaba. El mal que la llenaba ya no podía ser contenido y se filtraba hacia las áreas a su alrededor. Soltó una carcajada escalofriante que reboto en las rocas y los árboles, creando un eco perturbador. Una vez que salió de la cobertura del bosque, trato de evitar grandes pueblos o ciudades. No descanso en la noche, y solo se detuvo brevemente para refrescar a Aníbal. Si, era una bruja malvada, pero incluso las brujas malvadas necesitaban asegurarse que su medio de transporte estaba debidamente cuidado.

El tiempo paso inexorablemente mientras cabalgaba. Los pensamientos de Mona fueron consumidos con el plan que estaba tramando. Había hecho un poco de investigación mientras había estado en El Limbo y descubrió que podría tener la habilidad de reunir un ejército como ningún otro. Las Fae no eran los únicos que tenían un velo, resulta que el velo que lleva al inframundo tenía una puerta, una que había estado cerrada y sellada desde hace mucho tiempo por la maldad que había detrás de ella. Necesitaba saber más. Tenía que asegurarse que poda controlar la oscuridad que planeaba desatar, la oscuridad que orquestaría la destrucción final de sus enemigos.

Finalmente cruzo la frontera de Bulgaria y siguió el rio Yantra en los Balcanes. El hechicero le había dicho que con el que tenía que hablar la encontraría y que solo necesitaba darse a conocer. Dijo que la montaña y los arboles les darían a conocer las intenciones de ella y serian cautelosos. Así que una vez que entro en el bosque llevo a Aníbal a un paso lento y mantuvo sus ojos en constante movimientos itinerantes sobre el paisaje a su alrededor. Después de varias horas sintió una presencia, era casi tan malvada como ella.

-Muéstrate, hermano del oficio- Desdémona hablo confiadamente al silencio.

Después de varios segundos, una alta figura emergió. Estaba envuelto en una capa verde profundo que se mezclaba bien con el frondoso bosque a su alrededor. Su cabello era negro como la noche y tenía orejas puntiagudas, su rostro estaba cerca de ser humano en forma, aunque su nariz era más afilada en apariencia y sus labios eran tan finos que eran casi inexistentes. Lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, tenían forma de almendra, un poco más separados que los de un humano, y resplandecían con un escalofriante amarillo como el de la luna de la cosecha. Era fuerte de estatura con un pecho ancho y poderosas piernas largas.

Incluso con las inusuales características era deslumbrante. Mona pensó que podría haberlo encontrado atractivo si se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, lo cual no hacía. Llevaba una espada cruzada en la espalda, y otros tantos cuchillos decoraban su forma.

-¿Por qué traes tu hedor de maldad a mi bosque, bruja?- el poder que emano de él y sus palabras, le dijeron a Mona que lo que realmente esperaba era de hecho el caso. Este era un hechicero de la realeza.

 _No solo de la realeza, no,_ pensó Mona para su placer, este era Damansen, el Rey de los hechiceros.

Se hecho a reír, fue un sonido que salió como un malévolo siseo.

-El mal que impregna estos bosques no es perturbado por mí, Rey Hechicero. Mi maldad simplemente aumenta el atractivo, ¿no te parece?

Damansen dio un paso más cerca de Mona, no para amenazar, sino más bien como una advertencia.

-¿Desde cuándo hay una bruja restante en este reino? ¿Las Fae no se hicieron cargo de las de tu clase?

-Soy la última de mi especie. No soy tan fácil de destruir- Mona alzo la barbilla y arqueo una ceja- vayamos al grano entonces, no vengo a traerte problemas, vengo buscando información y tal vez un trato de algún tipo.

Damansen se burló.

-¿Qué posiblemente podrías tener que quisiera yo para intercambiar?

-Tsk, tsk, gran Rey. No me despidas con tanta rapidez ¿es que al menos no escucharas mi propuesta?

Damansen se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras consideraba su petición.

-Bien. Te escuchare y luego te iras.

-Si recuerdo correctamente- comenzó lentamente- hubo un tiempo en que los hechiceros estaban muy interesados en las piedras de las Fae. De hecho, creo que los de tu clase las estaban buscando fervientemente- Mona vio como el Rey Hechicero se enderezaba ante sus palabras- Las Fae han estado ausentes de este reino desde hace bastante tiempo. He venido a decirte que he visto las piedras.

Damansen dio varios pasos amenazadores hacia ella.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Las Fae nunca serían tan imprudentes con tales objetos tan poderosos-

Mona se rio.

-Ah, lo serian si fueran amenazadas por una extremadamente poderosa bruja con destruir a los Canis Lupis y robar a dos sanadoras gitanas.

-¡Que!- Damansen fue sorprendido por sus palabras- ¿Los lobos tienen sanadoras? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que una sanadora ha sido parte de una manada?

-Demasiado tiempo- respondió ella.

-Incluso si has visto esas piedras ¿Cómo sería posible que te acerques lo suficiente para robarlas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tan desesperadamente que estas dispuesta a correr tal riesgo?

-Tengo mis razones. Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ellas- dijo Mona bruscamente.

-Al infierno tus razones- escupió Damansen- fuera de mi reino, bruja.

-¿Has tomado una compañera, gran Rey?- pregunto Mona rápidamente, antes de que el Rey pudiera escapar.

Damansen se dio la vuelta, lentamente congelándola con sus estrechos, escalofriantes y brillantes ojos.

-¿Qué sabes de los hechiceros y sus compañeras?- sus palabras fueron un gruñido y la amenaza en ellas no pasó desapercibida por Mona.

-Sé que las hembras de tu raza se están extinguiendo. Sé que tu propia magia ha menguado desde que las Fae dejaron este reino y se llevaron gran parte del poder con ellos. Sé que tú, al igual que los lobos, son mucho más poderosos cuando están emparejados- Mona empezó a caminar en un círculo lento, dando pasos medidos mientras enredaba al Rey Hechicero con sus promesas- ¿Y si te dijera que te puedo conseguir una compañera? Podrías comenzar a reconstruir tu raza y, con las piedras, podrías asegurarte de obtener tu magia de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Damansen estaba intrigado. Tenía los labios apretados mientras lo consideraba.

Finalmente hablo:

-Tengo que considerar tu oferta y discutirla con mi clan.

-Seguramente tú, como su Rey, no necesitas su permiso- se burló Mona.

Damansen gruño y estuvo frente a su cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ten cuidado, bruja. Las apariencias no son siempre lo que parecen. Háblame de nuevo con tal falta de respecto y descubrirás de primera mano si hemos perdido o no tanta magia como asumes.

Mono alzo las manos en señal de rendición y dio un paso lento hacia atrás.

-No quise faltarte al respeto, Rey. Andaré cerca, así que simplemente di mi nombre al viento y te escuchare- retrocedió, cuidando de seguir enfrentando al Rey, y monto a Aníbal- una cosa más- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse- considera esto, ¿tu gente se está moviendo hacia adelante o hacia atrás? ¿Pueden sobrevivir el futuro en su estado actual? ¿En dónde ves a tu clan en una década o en un siglo? - con eso volteo su caballo y se marchó a la carrera.

…

Damansen observo mientras la bruja se alejaba. Se dio cuenta que ella sabía que estaba empujando sus limites con su paciencia. Tuvo que admitir que su oferta era muy tentadora. Pero él era un ser realista, sabía que no sería tan simple como ella lo hacía parecer.

 _Desdémona,_ pensó para sí mismo. Sabia de ella, sabia del mal que se había arraigado profundamente en su interior. Si había llegado al punto de hacer algo tan desesperado como tratar de robarles las piedras a las Hadas, entonces no quedaba esperanza para ella, a pesar de lo que había planeado.

También sabia de la oscuridad dentro de su propio espíritu. A través de los siglos, el clan de Damansen había sido forzado a la extinción debido al egoísmo de las Fae y a la indiferencia de los demás seres sobrenaturales en este reino. Se había vuelto voluntariamente a la magia negra en un intento de salvar a las hembras de su raza. Lo que no sabía era que una vez que el mal era permitido incluso a través de la apertura más pequeña, aun con la mejor de las intenciones, no podía ser controlado. Tenía una voluntad propia, reptaba a los lugares oscuros del corazón de un ser y alimentaba los pensamientos y deseos de dicho ser.

Un día se había despertado y se dio cuenta que la ayuda había sido una ilusión, una mentira tan cuidadosamente elaborada en una idea tan atractiva que no había notado que lo había atrapado lentamente a él y a su clan. Creyó que había alcanzado el punto sin retorno. Estaba convencido que su corazón era tan oscuro que cualquier cantidad de luz que intentara penetrar la oscuridad seria inmediatamente extinguida. Si este fuera el caso, entonces ayudar a Desdémona no se sumaría dentro de él. Pero, si por un pequeño milagro hubiera una oportunidad para él, entonces ayudar a la bruja podría sellar su destino, y estaría controlado para siempre por el mal que había ingenuamente acogido con los brazos abiertos.

…

Hera se sentó con Will y Enebro en la biblioteca de la mansión de la manada Serbia. Los había convocado después de dejar el concejo de las Fae y les pidió que la ayudaran a recoger información a través de sus conexiones subterráneas en el reino sobrenatural para ver si había alguna palabra de Mona o sus trabajos. Hera había hablado con un hechicero que confeso hablar con Mona, pero que no discutirían de lo que habían hablado. Will y Enebro habían podido seguir un débil rastro de la magia desde el velo de El Limbo a través de las Montañas Cárpatos. Basados en la dirección a la que Desdémona se dirigía, Hera creía que se estaba dirigiendo a las Montañas Búlgaras. Eso no podía ser una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta que según el último rumor que Hera había oído, había un Rey Hechicero y su clan residiendo ahí.

-Desdémona debe estarse poniendo desesperada si estaba buscando ayuda de alguien que podría destruirla- señalo Will el mismo pensamiento que Hera acababa de tener.

-Se está desesperando si tan siquiera considera desencadenar demonios del Velo hacia este mundo- agrego Hera.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Enebro- ¿si nuestra propia gente no ayuda que posibilidades tenemos?

Hera respiro hondo. Will y Enebro habían conocido a Hera desde hace mucho tiempo y esta era la primera vez que la habían visto realmente preocupada.

-Voy a usar las piedras para solicitar a la Gran Luna.

Enebro jadeo.

-¿Es tan malo?

Hera miro a sus dos amigos, sus compañeros de armas. No les mentiría a ellos. No sería justo. Después de todo, se estaban sacrificando al estar aquí con ella.

-Las Guerra de Los Hombres Lobo y la Gran Purga fueron pan comido comparado con lo que será si esos demonios son permitidos en este lado del velo- se puso de pie- ustedes dos necesitan mantener un perfil bajo hasta la reunión de mañana en la noche. Voy a tener que acercarme más al Velo para poder aprovechar su poder y agregarlo al mío y al de las piedras.

-Hera, más vale que tengas cuidado- los ojos de Will se estrecharon- sabes que hay muchos que no dudarían en enviarte a la otra vida para tener sus manos sobre las piedras.

Los labios se Hera se curvaron en una sonrisita.

-Will, incluso tan viejo como eres sigues siendo tan joven ¿te das cuenta de a quien le estás hablando, verdad?

Enebro sonrió, y Will trato de ocultar su propia sonrisa.

-Sí, ya sé que eres… ¿Qué es lo que dice la compañera del serbio? ¿una patea traseros?

-Harías bien no olvidar eso, hadita.

Will puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo que ella sin duda había agarrado de las chicas americanas.

Hera los dejo mirarla mientras se dirigía una vez más a los Alpes de Transilvania.


	9. Quiron VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capitulo 7: Quirón VII**

" _ **Si crees que la vida de un historiador Canis Lupis es interesante, estarías en un error. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero, ¿en serio? Sentado, esperando a que tu Alfa te envié los datos para archivar hace que uno se canse muy rápido. ¿pasar de los archivos antiguos a pasarlos a formato digital? ¡Aburrido! Algunos días creo que apuñalarme yo mismo el ojo con una cuchara sería más interesante, por lo que pueden imaginar mi emoción al tener una aparición de la Gran Luna. Recordare la próxima vez no emocionarme hasta después de que me diga lo que quiere."**_

 _ **-Quirón.**_

Quirón rio mientras leía la última camiseta que su hermana le había enviado. Probablemente esta no era para usarla alrededor de los cachorros, no es que hubiera alguno en su manada. Frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento.

-Los historiadores los hacen una y otra y otra vez…- leyó en voz alta la camiseta, sonriendo ante la ligera mofa que ella estaba añadiendo a la insinuación sexual.

Ellos continuamente discutían sobre el hecho que la historia estaba condenada a repetirse. El argumento de ella era que la gente cambia y, por lo tanto, la historia tenía que cambiar. Su argumento era: "Yo soy el historiador y se mas que tu". Ella siempre gruñía cuando él le arrojaba eso. Doblo la camisa al azar y la coloco al extremo de la mesa, entre los mucho papeles y archivos.

Había estado trabajando en meter los más recientes acontecimientos de su manada en la base de datos. Poseidón había sido inflexible sobre la documentación de la reaparición de las sanadoras gitanas, y los latentes siendo apareados con lobos pura sangre. Quirón estaba tratando de mantener los eventos hasta la fecha en el sistema y continuar trabajando con la búsqueda de archivos que concernían a la crisis actual. Los archivos más viejos estaban todavía en forma de papel, lo que hizo el trabajo muy lento y absorbente. Él estaba operando con muy pocas horas de sueño y sabía que necesitaba un descanso. Tener los ojos cruzados en la pantalla de la computadora debido al agotamiento no era precisamente favorable para mantener el registro exacto.

Miro el reloj y vio que eran sola las seis de la tarde. Hora de dormir o no, iba a caer dormido en su escritorio o en su cama, donde sea que aterrizara.

-La cama será- hablo en la sala vacía, en dirección a su cuarto.

Estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza golpeara en la almohada.

….

Quirón sabía que todavía estaba dormido, incluso mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba iluminada con una luz suave que parecía lo suficientemente brillante como para mantener a la oscuridad bailando a varios pies de distancia.

Se puso de pie y giro en círculo, mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de piedra gris y alrededor, por todas partes, había candelabros. Entre cada candelabro había la foto de un lobo, o de un grupo de lobos. Quirón podía decir por el gran tamaño de ellos que no eran lobos naturales. Estos eran Canis Lupus. Había una gran alfombra redonda de color purpura profundo en el centro de la habitación. Una mesa de cristal estaba sobre la alfombra y en torno a la mesa, varias sillas, incluyendo un sofá de dos plazas y un diván.

Do un paso hacia adelante, hacia un sillón de brazos de dorso blanco. El aire ondulaba a su alrededor y le acaricio la cara suavemente. Busco una ventana o una puerta, algo que hubiera llevado la brisa. Una vez más, dio una vuelta completa. De pie, detrás de él, donde la cama había estado; se encontraba una mujer hermosa. Era alta y tenía el cabello largo y blanco que brillaba con un suave halo de luz. Sus ojos también eran blancos, sin pupilas, y parecían brillar con la misma luz. Tenía la nariz recta y labios llenos y rosados que estaban girados hacia arriba en una sonrisa suave. Un manto resplandeciente cambiaba de plata a purpura con sus movimientos.

Quirón observo con asombro mientras ella se acercaba a él, aunque con la gracia que se movía, era más como deslizarse. No podía apartar la mirada mientras esperaba que ella hablara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, su voz fue un bálsamo que alivio toda preocupación y calmo todo pensamiento.

-Bienvenido, Quirón, encargado del conocimiento de la manada rumana, hijo mío.

Quirón no estaba seguro si debía inclinarse, arrodillarse o besar su mano. No conocía el protocolo para el encuentro con la Gran Luna, pues estaba seguro que ella era quien estaba delante de él.

-Un simple "hola" servirá, guardián- su risa fue una campanada musical que trajo una sonrisa a su cara.

-¿Usted puede leer mi mente?- pregunto tentativamente.

-Por supuesto. Te he creado, se todo sobre ti- le dijo.

Quirón paso una mano por su cara con un pequeño gemido.

-Hombre, eso no puede ser bueno.

Una vez más con esa risa musical.

-No te he traído aquí para hablar de tu propia vida, Quirón. Todavía no, de todos modos. Hay acontecimientos más grandes pasando en tu mundo, más grande que cualquiera de cualquier especie- ella hizo un gesto para que Quirón tome asiento y tomo el que estaba frente a el- he sido convocada por una de las grandes Fae, Hera. Ella ha venido a mí en nombre de los lobos, mis lobos. ¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la situación que se desarrolla en el mundo?

-He estado transcribiendo todos los acontecimientos recientes, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con Poseidón. Él ha estado ayudando a Luke a reorganizar la manada serbia.

Quirón hablo de su manada como si ella los conociera; pensó que debía hacerlo, ya que ella fue quien los creo.

-Mucho ha pasado desde la batalla entre la bruja y mis lobos. Desdémona esta en movimiento. Ella está buscando liberar una antigua horda del mal en tu reino y ha estado persiguiendo al único ser que tiene el conocimiento para abrir el Velo a fin de permitir que el mal lo cruce. Ahora ella lo ha encontrado. De momento él no ha decidido si va a ayudarla. Su corazón aún no está consumido por el mal. Todavía existe el bien profundamente dentro de él… bien que necesita solo una pequeña luz para penetrar a través de la oscuridad que está tratando de tragárselo.

"Desdémona sostiene una gran tentación delante de él, aunque si ella puede entregar lo que promete no ha sido determinado. Hera de las Fae ha sido una gran amiga de mis lobos y ha continuado a la larga tarea que coloque delante de ella. Los otros de su raza de han vuelto complacientes y confortables en la paz que han disfrutado durante tanto tiempo. No voy a permitir que se sienten cómodamente detrás de su Velo, mientras que el ámbito humano es destruido."

Quirón escucho con atención, sintiendo su pasión y amor por sus creaciones, e incluso por aquellos que no creo.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto.

-Voy a agitar las cosas un poco- respondió ella, con lo que solo podría describirse como una sonrisa llena de picardía- he decidido que puedo crear una situación que será buena para todos los interesados. Mis lobos están disminuyendo en número debido a la falta de verdaderos compañeros. Esto fue de mi propia obra, por lo cual estoy verdaderamente arrepentida. Cuando vi la destrucción que estaban trayendo entre ellos, les hice muy difícil procrear y, con el tiempo, esto ha causado una población con muy pocas mujeres. La marea está cambiando. Mis lobos empiezan a reunirse ellos mismo una vez más. El amor de la compañera mestiza del príncipe, la feroz fidelidad de la latente y el corazón puro de la sanadora están trayendo una nueva era a la especie Canis Lupis. Debido a esto, voy a ayudar a mis lobos a reponer su número. Yo los bendeciré con crías que traerán alegría a sus manadas y voy a unirlas con otras especies sobrenaturales- ella hizo una pausa mientras Quirón procesaba todo lo que estaba diciendo- mis lobos necesitan compañeros. Desde su creación solo he permitido que se vinculen dentro de su propia especie. No puedo permitirles aparearse con seres humanos de sangre pura y formar uniones de compañeros verdaderos, por supuesto, porque los seres humanos carecen de magia. Sin embargo, puedo hacer posible que otras especies mágicas se conviertan en compañeros compatibles.

-Las hadas- susurro Quirón con fascinación.

-Correcto, guardián. Voy a hacer a las Fae verdaderos compañeros compatibles al Canis Lupis. El vínculo no será menos intenso que si se trata de dos lobos. Su magia combinada creara el vínculo entre sus almas. El acoplamiento entre las dos especies obligara a las Fae a salir de su escondite. A pesar de su pereza, todavía son muy fieles a su propia especie, y no dejaran a uno enfrentar el peligro por su propia cuenta. Voy a comenzar con dos de su manada por la fidelidad que el Alfa Rumano y sus lobos me han demostrado. Quiero que seas el que comparta esta información con Poseidón y Luke. Estos dos Alfas han demostrado su lealtad a su especie y hacia mí. Ellos determinaran quien más merece conocer esta información.

Quirón se quedó sin habla. La Gran Luna quería que el compartiese la información más importante en la historia de su especie. Esto alteraría para siempre el curso de su especie. Y él se había estado quejando de estar aburrido. Supongo que eso le enseñaría a quejarse.

-Confió en que lo hagas, Quirón. Has demostrado ser un guardián muy admirable y veraz. Sé que dirás todo lo que te enseñado. Haz esto tan pronto como despiertes. Diles a mis lobos cuan orgullosa estoy de todos ustedes.

Quirón sintió sus ojos hacerse pesados y cerrase en contra de su voluntad. Segundos después se sentó en su cama con un jadeo. A solas en su cuarto oscuro. Se froto los ojos, tratando de despejar el sueño y miro a su alrededor para ver si realmente estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Se pellizco el brazo.

-¡Ouch!- gruño, pero rápidamente se olvidó del dolor mientras las palabras de la Gran Luna llenaban su mente.

Se levantó de un salto, apresurándose directamente a su computadora. Después de crear un documento en blanco, comenzó a escribir todo lo que ella le había dicho. Una vez que termino, tomo el teléfono y marco el número del móvil de Poseidón.

-Habla Poseidón- retumbo la voz profunda del Alfa.

-Tenemos que hablar- jadeo Quirón sin aliento.

-Empaca tus cosas. Vas a ir con nosotros a la mansión de la manada Serbia. Tenemos una reunión esta noche.

Quirón colgó, y se dio cuenta que debió haber dormido toda la noche a pesar de que solo lo sintió como un corto periodo de tiempo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, comenzó a hacer las maletas. Su mente estaba corriendo sobre las posibilidades y las consecuencias del decreto de la Gran Luna.

Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en el pobre lobo que sería el primer emparejado con una Fae.

 _Esto es lo que sucede cuando te quejas de estar aburrido_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Tiro de la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro y agarro la unidad flash en la que había guardado la documentación de las palabras de la Gran Luna. Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, murmuro en voz baja.

-Solo estaba sentado por ahí, pensando en mis propios asuntos, quejando sobre archivar y luego… ¡BAM! "Tu especie será capaz de aparearse con una especie totalmente diferente. Ah, y por cierto, Quirón, es tu responsabilidad transmitir esta información". Eso me enseñara a no quejarme.


	10. Thalia VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 8: Thalia VIII**

" _ **Una vez que has estado en una ceremonia de vinculación, has estado en todas ellas. Los Ritos de Sangre, sin embargo, son en su conjunto otra bolsa de trucos… literalmente, si eres creativo. Solo digo."**_

 _ **-Thalia.**_

-¿Dónde estás, mi Alfa?- le hablo Sally a su compañero, quien tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Estaban esperando a que los demás llegaran a la sala de reuniones de la mansión de Serbia. Poseidón y Sally se habían presentado justo antes del anochecer y los otros de la manada de Poseidón se estaban asentando en las habitaciones que Thalia y Luke habían preparado para ellos.

-Me pregunto si veremos alguna vez días de paz en mi tiempo como Alfa. ¿Alguna vez tendremos nietos danzando alrededor de nuestros pies? ¿te sostendré por la noche y no me preocupare si vamos a estar peleando por nuestras vidas al día siguiente?- Poseidón tiro a Sally en sus brazos. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

-Todo lo que puedes hacer es lo correcto. Luchar contra el mal y aquellos que lo utilizarían para devastar a los débiles con los que son puros de corazón y tener la voluntad de estar en contra de ello. Tú los guías, tu les das tu fuerza y confianza de que ninguno de nosotros va a descansar hasta que el bien prevalezca- Sally se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos- puede que no veamos días de paz, o juguemos con nuestros nietos- podríamos nunca irnos a dormir sabiendo que vamos a despertar y abrir la puerta a una mañana brillante. Y eso está bien, porque te he amado y he sido amada por ti. He luchado a tu lado, he dado a luz a tu hijo, me he reido, llorado, dolido, gozado, e hice duelo contigo. Esas cosas son mi paz.

Poseidón puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara de su compañera y suavemente tiro de ella hacia él. Sus labios se tocaron, y aun después de dos siglos, la pasión que comenzó como brazas ardió brillante y fuerte. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para acercarse. Poseidón gruño suavemente y Sally rio ligeramente mientras se alejaba.

La miro a los ojos y vio al hombre que ella creía que era. Un hombre puede ir a la tumba con orgullo cuando ha visto en los ojos de su mujer que él es su héroe, su amante, su amigo, su confidente.

…

Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Silena, Rachel y Diana, todas se sentaban alrededor de una mesa de café en una de las salas de estar. Cada una sostenía un chocolate humeante.

-¿Sabemos si Hera ha sido capaz de hacer que los hermanos y hermanas de Legolas se unan a nuestra causa?- pregunto Thalia mientras daba un sorbo de chocolate caliente, estremeciéndose cuando quemo su lengua.

Rachel y Diana, quienes también habían estado tomando sorbos de su bebida, de inmediato comenzaron a ahogarse mientras reían al oír las palabras de Thalia. Silena estaba sonriendo, empezando a comprender parte del sentido del humor de Thalia, incluso si no entendía la referencia.

-Thals, solo porque son Fae no quiere decir que son algo parecido a los personajes del Señor de los Anillos- señalo Piper- por no hablar que Legolas era un elfo.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero es mucho más divertido referirse a ellos como primos de Legolas o el papa del bebe, que solo llamarlos Fae.

Annabeth asintió.

-Ella tiene razón.

Diana estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Una vez más, las tres chicas estaban intercambiando bromas como si el mundo no estuviera llegando a su fin.

-Para responder a tu pregunta- dijo Piper- Hera me dijo durante una de nuestras pequeñas…

-¿Clases de Pociones?- espeto Thalia.

-¡Harry Potter!- grito Annabeth.

-Punto para ti- Thalia hizo una seña a Annabeth.

-¿En serio? ¿van a jugar "de que es" ahora? - pregunto Piper. Ella cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de parecer intimidante.

-¿Qué es "de que es"?- pregunto Silena.

Annabeth se animó.

-Es un juego en el que solo tenemos conversaciones normales, como de costumbre. Pero entonces, a lo largo del dia arrojamos citas de películas que son apropiadas para el tema. Para obtener un punto, tienes que ser la primera en decir a que película o programa de televisión pertenece. Es un juego muy maduro para mujeres muy maduras.

-Me temo que este juego no va a tener un montón de sentido para ti teniendo en cuenta que has estado viviendo entre los arboles de higo durante décadas y tu única forma de entretenimiento era lastimar a tu marido hombre lobo para asi poder utilizar tus habilidades de curación.

Todo el mundo, excepto Silena, jadeo ante la franqueza de Thalia.

Silena estaba riendo. Le había dicho a Thalia sobre como Charles se había lesionado apropósito solo para que ella tuviera algo que hacer.

-Solo digo- soltó Thalia ante los rostros indignados.

-De todos modos, Silena- continuo Annabeth- ese es el juego.

-Tal vez solo voy a escuchar entonces. Estoy segura que Thalia va a decir algo que, aunque puede que no entienda, voy a encontrar divertido de todos modos.

Diana se echó a reír.

-Esa es una cosa fácil de hacer. Thalia solo tiene que abrir la boca y ya está casi garantizado que vas a reír, y a pesar de su descaro, ella probablemente no tiene intención de hacer daño.

-¡Es realmente muy corta de encanto!- aulló Annabeth justo cuando Piper y Thalia gritaban- ¡La Princesa Prometida!

-Bien hecho, Doc- Thalia sonrió a Diana.

-Está bien, en serio- dijo Piper, recomponiéndose- Hera dijo que el concejo no va a mover un dedo para ayudarnos.

Silena soltó un bufido.

-Eso no es una sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rachel.

Silena se inclinó hacia adelante y dejo la taza sobre la mesa.

-Las Fae son los más poderosos de todos los seres sobrenaturales y, a la vez, son los más disciplinarios de nuestro reino.

-¿Cómo la policía de los supernaturales?- pregunto Annabeth.

Silena se quedó mirando fijamente a Annabeth.

-Silena, solo continua- le animo Thalia.

-Está bien, entonces, sí; como la policía- concordó Silena- después de la purga de las brujas, se retiraron más allá de su Velo y han tenido muy poco que ver con este mundo. Sobre todo, por la ausencia de las sanadoras. Así que no me sorprende que no quieran involucrarse. Viven en paz, en la seguridad de su mundo.

-Sí, bueno ¿Qué sucederá cuando este mundo se ponga de rodillas y la muerte y destrucción provocada por Mona llegue llamando a su puerta?- pregunto Piper- ¿Qué va a hacer Hera?

-Ella realmente no ha salido y dicho eso con esas palabras, pero creo que Enebro y Will van a ayudar una vez más- Piper noto que los hombros de Rachel se tensaron cuando menciono a las Fae. Tal vez a ella no le gustaban, pensó Piper.

" _Piper mía, nos estamos preparando para la reunión_ ". Piper salto ante el sonido de la voz de Jason y dejo escapar un grito.

Thalia salto ante eso.

-Maldita sea, Piper ¿estás bien?

Piper se sonrojo.

-Olvide mencionarles algo- murmuro Piper.

La cabeza de Thalia giro bruscamente hacia Annabeth.

-Te dijo que ella nos estaba ocultando algo. ¿no te dijo que ella nos estaba ocultando algo?

-Sí, sí. Me lo dijiste. Ahora siéntate y cállate de modo que podamos sonsacarle la información.

-Solo digo… _sabía_ que ella estaba actuando raro. Pero ¿Alguien escucho a Thalia? Nooooo, claro que no. No es como que soy brillante ni nada así.

-Thals.

-¡Que!- espeto Thalia.

-¡Siéntate y cállate!- Annabeth señalo el asiento de Thalia- ahora- gruño ella, sujetando a Piper con sus ojos color esmeralda- sanadora, escúpelo.

-Bueno, iba a decirles anoche, pero luego de la reunión y Hera y luego…- balbuceo Piper.

-Bla, bla, bla. Piper, ve al punto- Thalia hizo un movimiento de impaciencia con la mano.

-Jason y yo podemos escuchar los pensamientos del otro- mascullo Piper.

-¡Cállate!- sonrió Annabeth.

-Eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Todo comienza con la charla mental y lo siguiente que sabes es que estas rodando alrededor siendo envuelta en las sabanas como un burrito- Thalia estaba de pie, haciendo un pequeño baile mientras hablaba. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que todo el mundo estaba mirándola- ¿Qué?- su frente se arrugo.

Rachel, Diana y Silena estaban sacudiendo sus cabezas con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Piper estaba cubriendo su cara de vergüenza y Annabeth estaba poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Thals- comenzó Annabeth.

Thalia levanto las manos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre con el "No hables de sexo, Thals", "mantén la ropa puesta, Thals", "se un cuadro aburrido, Thals".

" _¿Me oíste, nena?_ "

Piper salto de nuevo.

-Oh, mierda, se me olvido que me hablo- se puso de pie y se alejó, dándole la espalda a sus amigas. " _Si, te escuche. Lo siento, estaba distraída por las chicas._ "

" _Hmmm, no debo estar haciendo algo bien si tus amigas te distraen mejor que yo. Supongo que tendré que poner remedio a eso_ ". Oyó la risa de Jason en su mente y sintió un cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

Ella se estremeció.

" _¿Ese fuiste tu?_ "

" _Si, Piper mía, ese era yo. Ahora, ¿vas a venir a la sala de reunión o tengo que ir y cargarte hasta aquí? Lo que estará totalmente bien para mí._ "

Piper rio.

" _Estamos en camino_ ".

" _Está bien, como quieras. No te preocupes, amor. Voy a encontrar otra manera de tenerte en mis brazos_ ".

Piper estaba ruborizándose cuando camino de vuelta a las otras.

-Um, Piper, ¿te das cuenta que no podemos oírte hablar con él? No tienes que alejarte por privacidad como si estuvieras en un teléfono celular.

El rubor de Piper se profundizo.

-Pero si trato de hablar con él mientras estoy frente a ustedes me dirás que me veo estreñida.

La sala estallo en risas.

-Oh, Piper, chica, yo no diría que te ves estreñida- aplaco Thalia.

-Oh, está bien- Piper sonrió.

-Por lo que se, podría verte como si tienes gases, o tal vez parezcas que estas en pleno proceso de…

-¡Thlas!- la interrumpió Annabeth, tratando de no reírse. Cuando las otras perdieron su compostura, Annabeth cedió ella misma.

Piper trato de darles una mirada severa, pero estaba demasiado vertiginosa para estar molesta. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras pensaba en Jason.

…

" _Thalia, Jason dijo que todas ustedes estaban en camino_ ", Thlia escucho la voz de su compañero.

" _Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Teníamos cosas de chicas que discutir antes. Dile a Jason que deje de retorcer su cola, su pequeña sanadora estará allí en un segundo._ "

" _Jason no está preguntando, nena. Yo estoy preguntando. Y ¿Qué cosas de chicas?_ "

" _Oh, bueno, en ese caso no voy a decirte que dejes de retorcer tu cola, porque creo que tu cola está en un estado retorcido perpetuo. Y no es asunto tuyo._ "

Oyó a Luke gruñirle. Ella rio, " _Te quiero, mi bolita esponjosa de pelo_ ".

" _Prométeme que nunca me vas a llamar así en voz alta, delante de nadie._ "

" _Bueno, cariño, sabes que no puedo hacer una promesa de ese tipo. Estas destinado a molestarme en algún momento y necesito toda la munición que pueda reunir_ ".

" _Solo traigan sus traseros aquí_ ". Él estaba gruñendo de nuevo lo que solo la hizo sonreír aún más.

" _Bueno, bueno, no voy a tolerar que hables de los traseros de las otras pichoncitas._ "

" _Thalia_ " le advirtió.

" _Bien, cielos_ " cedió ella.

-Vamos, chicas. Luke está ladrándome en mi oído que llevemos todos nuestros traseros a la sala de reunión.

-No sé cómo toleras su autoritarismo- comento Rachel en su camino hacia la puerta.

Thalia se rio.

-Si él fuera fácil, complaciente y tolerante con ella, lo convertiría en una alfombra de lobo y caminaría sobre el- explico Annabeth.

-En serio- agrego Thalia- no puedo darle un beso francés a una alfombra. Bueno, podría, pero entonces la gente podría pensar que he pasado de estar ligeramente demente a una chiflada en toda regla.

Piper lanzo una mirada de reojo a Annabeth y alzo una ceja. Annabeth dio una inclinación de cabeza, de acuerdo con el escepticismo tácito de Piper.

-Piper, Annie, no dudare en poner pegamento en sus inodoros, así que quiten esas sonrisas de sus bonitas caras.

Rachel, Diana y Silena escucharon las bromas de las chicas, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo mientras Thalia hacia una declaración típica de Thalia.

Mientras caminaban, Annabeth se extendió hasta Percy.

" _Oye, hombre lobo, me siento un poco dejada de lado aquí. Es resto de los hombres están saltando sobre sus compañeras para que lleven sus traseros a la sala de reuniones_ ".

Annabeth le oyó reír y entonces él le envió una imagen mental de ellos dos.

" _Seré feliz de saltar sobre ti. Sin embargo, te aseguro que será por una razón muy diferente_ ".

Annabeth se rio en voz alta y recibió miradas de complicidad de las otras.

" _¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?_ " preguntó Annabeth.

" _Si, pero nunca me canso de escucharlo. Ahora date prisa y trae tu trasero a esta sala de reuniones_ ", bromeo Percy.

Annabeth sonrió y de alguna manera, incluso después de la unión y el matrimonio, todavía sentía mariposas ante la idea de entrar en una habitación sabiendo que iba a ver el rostro-demasiado-atractivo de Percy.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la reunión, la pesadez que envolvía la sala llevo sus risas y bromas fáciles a su término.

…

Las chicas entraron en la habitación silenciosa. Los hombres estaban sentados en un círculo. Había asientos vacíos próximos a Luke, Percy, Jason y Charles. Cada hembra apareada se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Diana y Rachel tomaron los asientos vacíos junto a Grover y Drake. Poseidón y Sally se sentaban cerca de la parte delantera de la sala con Hera, sentada a su izquierda.

Annabeth vio a Quirón junto a Grover y sonrió.

-Hola, chico historiador- bromeo. Percy gruño y ella le dio un codazo mientras seguía hablando con Quirón- así que ¿estas siendo arrastrado a este lio también?

-¿Cómo podría perderme el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos?

Luke y Poseidón gruñeron ante las palabras de Quirón.

-No es apropiado, Quirón- advirtió Poseidón.

-Mis disculpas, Alfa. Solo me estoy sintiendo un poco abrumado por la información que necesito compartir con ustedes- le dijo Quirón.

-Vamos a empezar- intervino Hera.

Poseidón se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor del circulo mientras hablaba.

-Luke y yo, junto con nuestros Betas, Charles y Jason, hemos estado discutiendo como debemos proceder. Hemos decidido que no podemos esperar a que Desdémona dé el primer golpe. Sería mejor estar en la ofensiva en lugar de la defensiva. Esto significa que tenemos que estar dando pasos hacia adelante para descubrir el plan de Mona y cómo podemos evitar que ese plan de frutos- hizo una pausa, esperando a ver si alguien tenía algo que decir a este punto. Cuando nadie hablo, continuo- con base en la información que Hera a estado reuniendo, pensamos que sería beneficioso enviar dos grupos a dos lugares que son opuestos el uno al otro en el país. Puede ser que seamos capaces de recoger algo inadvertidamente simplemente por estar en el lugar correcto. Por ejemplo, Hera y Luke fueron capaces de conseguirle a Jason un trabajo en un bar en Ruse, que está justo en la frontera de Bulgaria, cerca del bosque a donde creemos que Mona se dirigía. Este bar es frecuentado por los seres sobrenaturales.

-Piper se unirá a él junto con Thalia, Luke, Grover, Diana y Drake. Y gracias a Hera, Enebro se unirá a ustedes también. El otro grupo incluirá a Sally, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Silena, Charles, Will y a mí, de nuevo gracias a la ayuda de Hera. Jake se quedará atrás y cuidará de la manada y Luke nombrará a alguien en su lugar mientras no estemos. Nuestro grupo se dirigirá profundamente en las montañas de los Cárpatos, en la zona cercana al puente por encima de El Limbo- Poseidón dejo de caminar- ahora bien, en una ocasión hubo tribus de duendes…

-Espera, aguanta ahí- interrumpió Thalia. Luke puso una mano en su muslo, lo que ella ignoro- ¿duendes? ¿en serio? Bueno, aquí mismo, ahora mismo, danos una lista de todos los seres no humanos que habitan este gran planeta y que viven en secreto, pero nos incumben.

Piper y Annabeth asentían de acuerdo.

Luke puso los ojos en blanco y espero a ver que respondería Poseidon a la explosión de su compañera. El probablemente debería haber puesto cinta adhesiva en su boca antes de comenzar la reunión, pero ella tendía a hacer las cosas más interesantes.

" _Escuche lo de la cinta adhesiva, Neanderthal_ ", gruño Thalia a través de su vínculo.

Luke rio en voz alta mientras Thalia empujaba su mano fuera de su muslo. El solo puso la mano de nuevo, no molesto por su actitud en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué te parece si hago que mi gente haga una lista mecanografiada y se la den a los tuyos?

Bufidos de risa ondularon a través de la habitación. Thalia entrecerró sus ojos hacia Poseidón.

-¿Acabas de hacer una broma?- resoplo ella, y luego añadió en un gruñido- más vale a tu gente ponerse en contacto con mi gente.

-Hecho- asintió Poseidón y sonrió con picardía- en ambas partes- volvió a mirar al resto del grupo y continuo- como estaba diciendo, solía haber una tribu de duendes cerca del puente. Tienden a ser muy entrometidos y les gusta llevar un control sobre lo que entre y sale del Velo en El Limbo.

-¿Son buenos o malos?- pregunto Piper.

-Los duendes son independientes y tienden a aliarse con el equipo ganador. No son intrínsecamente malos, pero hacen lo que es mejor para ellos, y no para el bien de todos. Esperamos que puedan ver que Mona no ser preocupa por ellos o las consecuencias para su especie en lo que respecta a los demonios que ella quiere desatar.

-Genial- Annabeth levanto las manos en señal de frustración- así que, ¿me estás diciendo que vamos a entrar a un bosque cerca de la apertura de lo que es esencialmente el infierno para aquellos de nosotros que no quieren Torturar, mutilar, y gobernar al mundo? Y además, por encima de eso, ¿no sabemos si las criaturas que estamos buscando aún viven allí, y para colmo de males, no está garantizado conseguir su lealtad?

Percy deslizo su mano por debajo de su cabello para envolverla alrededor de su cuello. Le dio un apretón cariñosamente.

-Estas siendo todo un rayo de sol, ¿verdad, cariño?

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estoy siendo realista, hombre lobo.

-Parece que va a ser difícil y muy posiblemente imposible, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer?- pregunto Poseidón con amabilidad.

Annabeth se apoyó en Percy con un gemido.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Tenemos que salvar al mundo porque no podemos esperar a que otro de un paso adelante y lo haga. Caray, solo tenías que ir allí, ¿verdad?

"¿ _Te sientes un poco frustrado hoy?_ " le pregunto Percy.

" _Es solo una cosa tras otra. Si una de nosotras no está siendo secuestrada, es algún engañoso Alfa de ego inflado que quiere el poder, y si no es eso, entonces es una bruja que quiere hacerse cargo del mundo a través de algunos demonios del abismo del infierno. ¿Qué sigue?_ "

" _Tal vez lo próximo es que los duendecillos se levantaran y decidirán que están cansados de ser utilizados y empiezan a causar estragos por todo el lugar_ ".

Annabeth se inclinó hacia adelante y se volvió para mirar a Percy.

-En serio, Percy, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Demonios, ¿Por qué detenerse ahí? Vamos con que todos los seres sobrenaturales unirán sus fuerzas y decidirán que quieren gobernar el mundo.

-Oh, yo tengo una- Thalia levanto la mano, saltando en su silla como un niño ansioso-¿Qué tal si los seres sobrenaturales se unen y deciden que una vez que se apoderen del mundo no quieren matarnos de una vez, sino que hacen que los seres humanos vayan al bosque en grupos y luchan por suministros y alimentos para mantenerse con vida?

Piper y Annabeth se miraron la una a la otra, poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez.

-Thals, idiota, eso es de Los Juegos del Hambre. Al igual que los libros y la película.

-Oh, maldición. Sabía que era una buena idea- Thalia miro a Luke- fue una buena idea, ¿verdad, cariño?

Luke le palmeo la pierna y asintió.

-Fue una idea genial.

Thalia le frunció el ceño.

-No estas más que siguiéndome la corriente, ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos eres honesto.

…

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta mientras le fruncía el ceño a todo el mundo.

-¿Podemos seguir, o todos necesita pensar un poco más de tiempo en el siguiente escenario más desolador?

Nadie respondió, lo que era el camino prudente a tomar.

Piper levanto la mano.

" _No tienes que levantar la mano, Piper_ ", bromeo Jason.

" _Después de la mirada que él nos acaba de dar, creo que voy a jugar a lo seguro_ ".

Poseidón le sonrió a Piper.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Piper, ¿realmente estas levantando tu mano? Ya no estamos en la escuela- Thalia le sonrió con malicia a su amiga- pero si insistes en actuar la parte de la estudiante ¿Qué parte juega tu compañero de ensueño, que esta como un buen licor?

Luke gruño.

" _¿Quieres explicarme porque te estas refiriendo a Jason como un buen licor?_ "

" _Cariño, creo que la edad te está pisando los talones y está afectando tu capacidad auditiva. Dije que es como un buen licor. Es un juego de palabras, porque él es, como un bartender ¿Entiendes?_ "

Luke dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Podrías por favor abstenerte de describir a cualquier macho de una forma que indique atracción?

-¿Celoso?- bromeo Thalia.

Esta vez, cuando Luke gruño y la miro, sostuvo sus ojos con los suyos brillando intensamente.

-Eres mía. Yo no comparto, ni siquiera tu atracción. Mantén tus ojos para ti, Thalia, o vas a conseguir que un pobre lobo muera.

Thalia, por una vez, se calló. Este no era el momento ni el lugar.

Annabeth miro a Percy y le susurro:

-¿Parece que las emociones de todos están un poco exacerbadas?

Percy asintió.

-El estrés, amor. Los machos de nuestra especie no llevan muy bien la idea de sus compañeras estando en peligro. Parece que no podemos mantenerlas fuera de ello y es muy frustrante.

-Estamos todos vivos. Eso tiene que contar para algo- le dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano.

-Solo sobrevivir no es la vida que queremos para todas ustedes. Queremos darles el mundo.

Piper miro a Jason y sonrió, luego miro a Percy.

-Solo piénsalo, Percy, si ustedes sacan de circulación a Mona y su maldad, nos _estarán_ dando el mundo… literalmente.

Todos le sonrieron a Piper.

-¿Ves? Es por eso que te mantenemos alrededor- sonrió Thalia- cuando el resto de nosotros estamos todo: "La vida es una mierda, todos vamos a morir", lo de Piper es: "todo el mundo dense las manos y canten _Lean On Me_ ".

Toda la sala se quedó mirando a Thalia.

-¿Que? Solo digo- ella se dejó caer en su silla con el ceño fruncido.

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta y volvió la atención hacia él. Por su parte, Piper pensó que ese hombre tenía la paciencia de un dios. Con la incorporación de estas chicas americanas, las cosas no funcionaban sin problemas, o, bien, profesionalmente.

-Escúchenme- dijo Poseidón en voz baja- dejando todas las bromas a un lado, lo que estamos a punto de enfrentar es mortal. Por favor tómense el tiempo para considerar esto y prepararse. Salimos pasado mañana ¿alguna pregunta?

Cuando nadie hablo, Poseidón los despidió, un estado de ánimo sombrío comenzó a descender sobre ellos. Thalia no estaba para eso. Mientras todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie y salir en fila, ella dijo en voz alta:

-¡Viva la Comunidad del Anillo!

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos tan cerca.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, dame un respiro, estabas pensándolo.

…

-Quirón- Poseidón se dirigió al historiador- tú te quedas.

Quirón asintió y volvió a su asiento.

Una vez que la habitación estaba vacía de todo el mundo menos Sally, Hera, Quirón y el, Poseidón se sentó de nuevo.

-Cualquiera que sea la información que tienes, Quirón, no siento que la manada tenga que saberlo en este momento- explico- ahora, por favor dinos que es tan importante que parece que quieres arrástrate fuera de tu propia piel.

Quirón respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente antes que el comenzara a hablar. Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, tuvo a todos sentados mucho más erguidos.

-La Gran Luna vino a mí en un sueño- hizo una pausa, dejando que esa información calara- ella no está feliz de que las Fae no están dispuestas a ayudar en este reino- continúo mirando a Hera.

-No pensé que fuera actuar con tanta rapidez. Y por supuesto que no está feliz por eso- espeto Hera- están siendo unos niños malcriados y necesitan que les azoten el trasero.

Poseidón miro a Hera.

-¿La invocaste?- su voz sostenía el asombro que estaba escrito a través de sus hermosos rasgos.

Hera asintió.

-Has sido bueno conmigo, Poseidón, bueno con nuestro pueblo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pero espero hacer más.

-Gracias, Hera de las Fae. Este acto no será olvidado- dijo Poseidón formalmente.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la atención.

-Bueno, ella tiene una solución para ese problema.

Comenzó contándoles todo lo que la Gran Luna le había revelado; su conocimiento de lo que Mona quería hacer; sus planes para juntar a las hadas y los Canis Lupis; su deseo de dejar a sus creaciones saber que estaba complacida con ellos. Cuando Quirón hubo terminado, la habitación estaba en silencio.

Hera fue la primera en hablar.

-Maldita sea, cuando la hermana decide que va a actuar, no pierde el tiempo.

Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- culpen a Thalia. Ella es la que me enseña estas declaraciones para nada propias de una dama y totalmente fuera de carácter.

Poseidón se centró en Sally, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Finalmente- susurro- por fin nuestros lobos tendrán compañeros. Los hombres ya no serán consumidos por la oscuridad que los persigue sin descanso- miro a Quirón y sonrió suavemente- ella te honra al venir a ti.

Quirón se sonrojo ante el cumplido gentil de su Alfa.

-¿Ella indico cuando aparecerían estos nuevos compañeros?- pregunto Poseidón.

-No, pero si dijo que comenzaría con nuestra manada, por nuestra fidelidad a ella y a los otros de nuestra clase.

La cabeza de Poseidón se alzó para encontrarse con la mirada de Hera,

-Si tuvieras que adivinar ¿Qué Fae crees que serían las primeras en ser elegidas como compañeros?

Hera puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso, Alfa? Sabes tan bien como yo quienes serán elegidos. Ella va a elegir aquellos que ya te son leales, así, cuando más vengan a ayudar a su especie, la más fiel y pura de corazón será elegida. Solo he sido bendecida por la presencia de la Gran Luna una vez… ella es muy sabia y calculadora.

-Mina- Poseidón le tomo la mano- necesito tu concejo en esto. Estas más en sintonía con las emociones de nuestra manada ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a alguien, incluso a mis primeros cuatro?

Sally lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar.

-A este punto, esto sería solo una cosa más que los distraerá. Déjalo pasar por ahora. Si sucede entre los dos que creemos que va a pasar, entonces cruzaremos ese puente.

Poseidón asintió en acuerdo. Pensó en las consecuencias de lo que Quirón había revelado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió esperanza. Esperanza por su especie siguiendo adelante; esperanza por sus hombres al encontrar el amor y ser liberados de la oscuridad consumidora; esperanza de tener nietos y verlos crecer; esperanza de finalmente encontrar y destruir la oscuridad que había comenzado a consumir su mundo.


	11. Piper IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 9: Piper IX**

" _ **Hay mas de veintidós mil cuatrocientas mezclas de bebidas diferentes conocidas por el hombre. Se podría pensar que el aprendizaje de sus nombres y recetas podría ser un poco aburrido. Eso se debe a que Jason no es tu maestro. Por alguna razón él hace que todo sea más divertido. Bueno, y que es bastante agradable a la vista. Y al tacto. Y al olor. Y ¡gah! Me estoy convirtiendo en Thalia."**_

 **-Piper.**

Jason tomo a Piper de la mano después de terminada la reunión y la llevo a la habitación en la que habían estado la primera vez que le mostro todas sus habilidades locas como barman. La llevo detrás de la barra en la sala de juegos y sonrió.

-Bueno, bonita, nos dieron poco tiempo para entrenar.

Las cejas de Piper se juntaron.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Vamos a estar sirviendo tragos- dijo con un guiño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _vamos_? Pensé que solo iba para el paseo- dijo nerviosamente.

-Oh, no, mi dulce compañera, tú vas a estar detrás de la barra donde pueda mantener un ojo en ti y alejar las manos y patas curiosas lejos de ti. No me gustaría hacer volar nuestra fachada al arrancarle los brazos a algún idiota.

Piper se encogió ante la imagen que le hizo imaginar.

Jason metió una pequeña toalla en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y le dio una palmadita suave en el trasero.

Su cabeza giro rápidamente para mirarlo en estado de shock. El simplemente se encogió de hombros, no arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, lo primero es lo primero- comenzó- las bebidas de barril.

Jason le mostro las diferentes cervezas de barril y le explico cómo eran diferentes de una bebida embotellada. Luego saco una botella tras otra de diferentes tipos de licor. Explico la diferencia técnica entre el licor y el alcohol y le explico el contenido de cada botella. A continuación, saco una hoja de papel que tenía una lista de tragos y luego los ingredientes para dichos tragos.

Piper se sonrojo mientras leía en voz alta:

-¿Sexo en la playa?

Jason estaba de espaldas a ella, sacando algunos vasos.

-Pensé que era un poco pronto en nuestra relación para eso- dijo- pero estoy para lo que sea.

Él se dio la vuelta para encontrar a una Piper muy aturdida. Puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla y suavemente le cerro la boca, que había caído abierta.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave, pero de alguna manera, electrizante beso en los labios. Ella cerro los ojos mientras trataba de seguir respirando.

-Un día, Piper mía. Un día.

Cuando él se alejó, ella abrió los ojos poco a poco y sonrió.

-Realmente me gusta cuando haces eso- admitió sonrojándose.

El termino de acomodar los vasos y la acompaño hasta que la presiono contra la barra. Puso sus manos sobre el mostrador a cada lado de ella, sujetándola con eficacia. Cuando él se inclinó más cerca, respiro profundamente y dejo escapar un rugido sordo.

-Realmente me gusta hacer eso- le dijo en voz baja.

La respiración de Piper salió entrecortada mientras trataba de controlar su acelerado corazón. Jason deslizo sus manos sobre la barra de modo que tocaran sus caderas. Sonrió cuando ella dejo de respirar por completo.

-Respira, Piper ¿Cómo voy a besarte de nuevo si te desmayas?

-Me imagino que sería bastante difícil y no muy agradable- divago ella.

La sonrisa de Jason se ensancho.

-No, me imagino que no sería muy agradable para ninguno de nosotros.

Él se acercó más hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca que tocaron los de ella mientras hablaba. Ella podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando su cara y cerro sus ojos, disfrutando la sensación.

-Piper- susurro.

-Ujum- gimió ella.

-Voy a besarte ahora.

-Por favor- le imploro.

Jason rio a medida que cerraba el resto de la distancia y presiono sus labios en los de ella con firmeza. Ambos dejaron escapar gemidos mientras soltaban la tensión que se había construido entre ellos.

Piper envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de el con fuerza hacia ella. Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios y mordió su labio inferior ante su presunción.

Él se echó hacia atrás y froto la nariz contra la de ella.

-¿Te sientes luchadora?

-Siempre me haces actuar fuera de lo normal.

Jason rio.

-Oh no, no me puedes culpar por tu repentino deseo de violarme.

Ahora el rostro de Piper lucia tan brillante como un tomate maduro.

-Supongo que ahora que te tengo completamente avergonzada tal vez deberíamos dar por terminada la noche. Podemos trabajar en las mezclas de las bebidas mañana- la acerco a él y se inclinó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Después de varios minutos de él respirándola, mordió suavemente su cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Ella jadeo y luego gimió cuando sus labios suavemente besaron su mordida llevándose el dolor- pronto, mi amor- le susurró al oído- llevaras mi marca.

Piper trato de responder, pero aún tenía que recuperar la capacidad para hablar. Jason dio un paso atrás y sonrió, su hoyuelo apareciendo en su hermoso rostro.

-Sera mejor que te lleve de vuelta a tu habitación antes que te diga que me dejes morderte ahora mismo.

Esto saco a Piper de su estupor. Ella lo dejo empujarla detrás de él mientras la conducía a su habitación.

Cuando la dejo en su puerta la beso suavemente en el cuello, donde él la había mordido. Mientras se volvía para alejarse, ella lo agarró del brazo.

-Espera- dijo un poco desesperada. Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo- estoy tan contenta de que seas tú.

Jason entendió lo que quería decir y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con fiereza. Cuando él se retiró, ambos estaban respirando pesadamente.

-Deja que me quede- susurro, casi tan desesperado como ella había sonado. Los ojos de Piper se ensancharon.

Los labios de Jason se levantaron en una sonrisa torcida.

-Solo para dormir, Piper mía- le paso los dedos por el cabello y luego por la espalda- solo quiero abrazarte. No estoy preparado para decir buenas noches.

-Yo tampoco- admitió ella.

El sonrió con malicia.

-Excelente.

La agarró de la mano y la llevo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El cerebro de Piper paso de noventa kilómetros por hora a cero mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había dormido con un hombre.

" _No pienses demasiado en esto hermosa. Prometo ser un perfecto caballero_ ". Piper lo escucho a través de su vínculo y tuvo que admitir que amaba la intimidad del mismo, que ella fuera la única que podía hacer eso con él.

" _Confió en ti. Es simplemente extraño_ ", le dijo mientras agarraba su pijama y se dirigía al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se quedó paralizada. Jason estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, las piernas cruzadas. Él estaba tratando de parecer tan inocente como se podría en la cama de su novia… sin camisa.

Ella tomo respiraciones lentas mientras se acercaba a la cama, sin poder evitar notar su pecho, sus brazos definidos y, un abdomen plano y marcado. Cerro los ojos mientras se metía en la cama junto a él. Su único pensamiento era como ella nunca podría competir con tal perfección. Ella no era atlética de ninguna manera, de hecho, el único ejercicio que alguna vez hizo fue cuando Annabeth y ella tuvieron que correr por sus vidas debido a algún truco que Thalia había hecho.

No tenía abdomen de lavadero, no tenía brazos definidos, pero tenía un pecho definido, solo que no de la misma manera que el suyo.

-Silencio, deja de preocuparte- le dijo Jason cuando se dio la vuelta y paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia si- te aseguro que tu cuerpo es perfecto para mí. Y estoy contento que tu pecho no esté definido como el mío. Para ser honesto, eso serio un poco decepcionante.

Piper no pudo detener la risa que estallo de ella ante la imagen que él tenía en su mente. Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo.

-Dijiste que ibas a comportarte.

-Lo he hecho. Tu eres la que trajo a colación lo del pecho. Quiero decir, realmente Piper ¿Cómo se supone que un hombre pase por alto ese tema?

-Oh, lo siento. No pensé en cómo te afectaría- le dijo ella tímidamente.

-Duérmete, hermosa. Un día voy a mostrarte lo perfecta que eres para mí.

Piper se acurruco contra él y sonrió para sus adentros. Le creía a Jason. Después de las cosas que había visto y sentido en su mente, sabía que él nunca le mentiría. Si él decía que era hermosa, entonces lo decía en serio. Si decía que su cuerpo era perfecto para él, entonces tendría que dejar de preocuparse por ello.

…

-¿Qué van a querer hacer las damas esta noche?- le pregunto Percy a Annabeth y Thalia mientras él y Luke salían de la sala de reuniones.

Thalia miro a Annabeth y sonrió.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Siento la necesidad de conseguir algo peludo- Annabeth le guiño un ojo a Percy.

Percy y Luke sonrieron.

-Siempre estoy disponible para una buena caza- Luke le sonrió maliciosamente a Thalia, con sus caninos afilados y sus ojos brillando.

Percy se cruzó de brazos y miro a las dos chicas.

-Les diré que. Les daremos una ventaja de tres minutos- se volvió hacia Luke- ¿Estas bien con eso?

-Oh, estoy bien. No importa que tan lejos este mi chica por delante de mí, siempre voy a encontrarla.

Thalia se estremeció bajo su intensa mirada.

-Está bien, ustedes dos, guárdenselo para la caza.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco. Se apoyó en Percy y lo beso profundamente, sacando un gruñido de él.

-Ese es un incentivo para que no holgazanees.

-Holgazanee- se burló Percy- mujer, tengo planes para ti. Así que no te preocupes, no habrá ningún tipo de pérdida de tiempo.

Thalia y Annabeth caminaron hacia atrás, hacia la salida, a la libertad donde podían ser quienes son y lo que eran. Cada una lanzo un beso a su compañero y luego se volvieron, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué tan lejos las dejamos ir?- pregunto Percy a Luke, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde había salido su compañera.

-Un kilómetro como máximo. Y eso es ser generoso- respondió Luke. Su atención se centraba firmemente en su compañera, quien estaba estratégicamente intentando bloquearlo. Ella estaba aprendiendo que cuanto más tiempo estuvieran emparejados, y cuanto más intensa e íntima se hacía su relación, se hacía mucho más difícil ocultar cosas de él. No era imposible, pero era difícil.

Thalia salto en su lugar mientras intentaba tirar de sus pantalones.

-Thals, tus zapatos, estúpido. No vas a conseguir quitarte esos pantalones sin quitarte los zapatos.

-Oh, mierda, mi error. Solo quiero apresurarme. Quiero hacerlo correr por su dinero, lo que es muy difícil de hacer.

Las dos chicas se concentraron en desnudarse tan rápido como fuera posible y luego rebuscaron en lo más profundo de sí mismas, convocando a sus lobos. Cada vez que cambiaban se hacía más y más fácil. Thalia le había dicho a Annabeth que casi podía sentir su lobo justo debajo de su piel.

Una vez en forma de lobo se adularon mutua y brevemente, Annabeth manteniendo la cabeza más baja que Thalia ya que ella era la hembra Alfa de la manada Serbia. Con un rápido aullido alegre de Thalia salieron como un fogonazo.

El frio aire de la noche ondulo a través de sus pelajes a medida que se lanzaban en el bosque circundante. Aun había nieve en el suelo, pero era esporádica ahora y lo que quedaba era fangoso. Trataron de evitarlo para no dejar huellas. Se estaban haciendo bastante buenas en esquivar arbustos y ramas con el fin de no perturbar el follaje alrededor de ellas, dejando lejos el sendero por el que habían venido. De repente, Annabeth se separó de Thalia y esta lo tomo como su señal para ir en la dirección opuesta. Habían decidido entrecruzarse en otro sendero. Partieron en grandes barridos, Annabeth girando a la izquierda y luego haciendo un arco a la derecha, de nuevo hacia Thalia, quien venía exactamente de la misma forma por la izquierda.

Gradualmente sus barridos se hicieron más y más estrechos. Ambas vacilaron en sus pasos cuando escucharon dos fuertes aullidos acercándose en la noche clara. Entonces, ambas duplicaron sus esfuerzos y, como habían discutido, continuaron sus entrecruces a lo largo de la carrera.

" _¿Cómo te va, nena?_ " Thalia oyó la voz de Luke en su mente.

Ella intento alcanzarlo con su fino oído para tener una idea de hasta qué punto por delante de él estaba, pero él era mucho más silencioso de lo que ella era cuando el corría. Lo que realmente la tenía nerviosa.

Decidió no responderle y hacerlo sudar un poco más al colocar un muro entre ellos. Eso seguramente le haría correr más rápido, pero también lo volvería loco… que era para lo que ella vivía. Podía sentirlo empujando contra su mente, y el esfuerzo de bloquearlo estaba haciéndole correr más lentamente. Decidiendo que la velocidad era más importante, lo dejo entrar,

" _Eso no está bien, Thalia_ "

" _Lo que no es justo, es que puedas correr más rápido que yo, ser más silencioso que yo, y saber cómo usar tu olfato. Así que chupa esa paleta y trata de no ahogarte_ ". Ella oyó su risa y eso la hizo sonreír. Le encantaba cuando Luke reía.

De repente fue arroyada por un ser muy grande y peludo.

" _Te tengo_ ".

" _Demonios_ " murmuro Thalia.

Luke salto hacia atrás, dejándola levantarse, y bajo la mitad delantera de su cuerpo en el suelo, con su cola moviéndose. El quería jugar. Thalia lo rodeo con su hocico en el aire, luciendo indiferente a sus acciones. Luke dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Tan pronto con Thalia estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo mordió rápidamente en una de sus cuatro patas blancas y salió corriendo hacia la maleza.

" _¿Te gustan las persecuciones no, Thalia?_ " bromeo Luke.

" _Juegos previos, cariño. Juegos previos_ " estaba repitiendo las palabras que antes él había utilizado con ella. Estar en forma de lobo no les negaba ningún placer.

Luke soltó un gruñido y duplico su velocidad.

…

Después de correr tan rápido y tan fuerte como pudo, Annabeth decidió pasar de la defensiva al ataque. Pensó que sería divertido dar vuelta a las piezas al hombre lobo con una emboscada bien colocada. Se escondió en un espeso bosque de árboles al lado del sendero. A medida que los minutos pasaban y Percy se acercaba, su corazón latió más rápidamente en su pecho. Ella se agacho, lista para saltar.

" _Sé que estas aquí, pequeña hembra_ " ella sintió la caricia de sus palabras en su mente. Él estaba tratando de distraerla. No respondió.

Cuando finalmente lo vio entrar a la vista, estuvo momentáneamente confundida cuando el simplemente se sentó en cuclillas y miro a su alrededor, luciendo más como un gran perro de la granja tomando un descanso que un loco feroz.

Una vez que se calmó dio dos grandes pasos y empujo con fuerza con las piernas, lanzándose en el aire. Justo antes que fuera aterrizado en su espalda, Percy, en un movimiento absolutamente experto, se tiró al suelo y le dio la vuelta. Annabeth aterrizo con un sonoro ruido sordo. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose.

" _¿Cómo supiste de dónde venía?_ " se dio la vuelta para mirar a Percy, una vez más completamente relajado.

" _Podía oír los latidos de tu corazón, y olerte_ "

" _Maldita sea, estaba contra el viento. Error de principiante_ " murmuro ella.

" _En realidad estabas mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, y todo el zig-zag que tú y Thalia hicieron fue brillante_ "

Annabeth se pavoneo bajo su alabanza y se acercó a él, frotándose contra su costado. El la lamio en el hocico y ella instintivamente bajo la cabeza.

" _Estoy muy contento de poder compartir esto contigo_ " le dijo Percy mientras yacían de lado, sus cuerpos juntos.

" _Yo también_ " la voz de Annabeth salió en un suspiro de satisfacción.

" _¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_ " el tono de Percy fue cauto.

" _Cualquier cosa_ " respondió Annebeth.

" _¿Echas de menos tu hogar? ¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo, con mi familia?_ "

Annabeth escucho la preocupación en la voz de Percy. Él podría estar en su mente cuando quisiera y buscar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Pero en lugar de eso decidió preguntarle.

" _Echo de menos a mi madre. Pero tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella en cualquier momento que quiera_ " volvió la cara hacia el " _¿Realmente echo de menos mi vida en los Estados Unidos? No. Mi hogar esta donde quiera que estés._ "

" _¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como seria tu vida si nunca me hubieras conocido? ¿Dónde podrías estar, con quien podrías estar?_ "

" _Si te refieres a si Michael y yo hubiéramos vuelto a estar juntos, entonces la respuesta es no_ " Annabeth sintió tenso a Percy " _¿Qué pasa, hombre lobo? ¿Todavía celoso de él?_ "

Cuando él no respondió de inmediato se sentó a mirarlo y de inmediato se recostó de nuevo en la tierra ante su gruñido bajo.

" _Mi padre descubrió algo sobre Michael. Acerca de porque termino su relación contigo de manera tan abrupta_ ".

" _¿Ah, sí?_ " Annabeth sonó sorprendida. Estaba un poco molesta de que no le hubiera dicho esto hace tiempo atrás.

" _Bryce lo amenazo si no dejaba de verte. Michael en realidad le hizo frente, pero luego Bryce amenazo a su familia._ "

" _¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?_ "

" _Simple_ " le dijo Percy " _Le preguntamos_ ".

"¿ _El no encontró eso un poco extraño?_ "

" _Le explique que tú y yo habíamos congeniado y salmos en un par de citas. Le dije que fuiste honesta conmigo acerca de su relación y la repentina ruptura. El pareció realmente arrepentido_ " añadió Percy a regañadientes " _Así que, cuando le dije que vi a algunos chicos extraños colgando alrededor de tu lugar y quería saber si él sabía algo, me hablo de Bryce_ ".

Annabeth miro hacia el bosque, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre la información que Percy acababa de decirle. Era extraño darse cuenta que Michael no había querido realmente romper con ella. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habrían continuado saliendo a lo largo de su último año escolar? Ella escucho un gruñido desde Percy.

" _Lo siento, no estoy diciendo que eso es lo que deseo que hubiera sucedido. Es simplemente extraño pensar que lo que creía no era para nada la realidad ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ "

Percy miro hacia otro lado. Ella golpeo su cabeza suavemente, animándole a decirle.

El soltó un resoplido fuerte.

" _No quería saber si querías que eso no hubiera sucedido, que quizás pudieras haber querido continuar una relación con Michael_ ", admitió Percy.

" _Eso es absurdo_ " Annabeth rio " _incluso si todavía hubiera estado con Michael cuando tu apareciste, lo habría dejado. La atracción que sentí hacia ti era como el de dos imanes. Cuanto más nos acercábamos entre si más fuerte se tornaba la atracción. Nadie me podría haber apartado de ti, Percy. Seguramente sabes eso_ ".

Percy le envió una imagen de él acariciando su rostro. Ella cerro los ojos y disfruto de la sensación física que era capaz de sentir incluso a través del vínculo. Ella lo empujo para levantarse y se puso en pie. Estaba cansada de la conversación deprimente.

" _Una carrera de vuelta_ " antes de que las palabras se registraran en su mente, ella salió disparada tan rápido como pudo.

Annabeth escucho el bajo ladrido de Percy y empujo aún más fuerte. Durante todo el tiempo que corrieron, Annabeth estuvo enviándole constantemente garantías de que él era el único que podría querer o amar. Volvieron de nuevo a la mansión y vieron que la ropa de Thalia ya no estaba.

Annabeth paso de nuevo a su forma humana y empezó a vestirse mientras Percy cambiaba también. El la miro y sonrió.

-Eso fue divertido.

-Estoy de acuerdo- ella sonrió y tomo su mano para entrar- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué tal un baño caliente?- pregunto Percy.

-Aw, eso sería genial, cariño.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera para ti- bromeo él y salto fuera de su alcance cuando ella le dio un manotazo.

-Te diré que- le dijo Percy, caminado hacia atrás mientras hablaba- quien llegue primero a la habitación consigue el baño caliente.

Annabeth no respondió, simplemente echo a correr. Percy le dio una nalgada juguetona cuando ella paso corriendo junto a él, provocando un sonido que era, curiosamente similar al alegre aullido que emitía siendo una loba.


	12. Thalia X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 10: Thalia X**

 _ **En la vía de nuevo. Vamos como una banda de gitanos por la autopista. Somos los mejores amigos, insistiendo que el mundo siga cambiando nuestro camino. Y nuestro camino… está en la vía de nuevo.**_

" _ **¿Quién sabía que Willie estaba escribiendo una canción justo para nuestra ocasión? Incluso tenemos a una gitana. Ahora, si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que el mundo cambia nuestro camino. Si, no. Eso no va a suceder**_ **".**

 **-Thalia.**

Después de pasar el día anterior empacando y preparándose para la jornada por venir, Thalia, Annabeth y Piper pasaron la mañana hablando, terminando un chocolate caliente. Los nervios estaban en punta y el ambiente de la mansión era tenso.

-Así que… Duendes, ¿eh, Ann?- Thalia movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-Conociendo mi suerte serán como los pequeños demonios azules en Harry Potter y me encontrare colgada por mi ropa como la paso a Neville.

Piper se atraganto con el chocolate caliente cuando se echó a reír ante la imagen que Annabeth pinto.

-Si eso ocurre, ¿podrías pedirle a Percy que tome una foto, por favor? Eso sería tan digno de un Tweet- bromeo Piper.

-Sí, Pipes, eso es exactamente lo que estaré segurísima de pedirle. "Oye, hombre lobo, ¿puedes sacar una buena foto de mi aquí colgando como una mismísima imbécil? No, cariño, no te preocupes por bajarme, quiero asegurarme que Thals y Piper consigan una buena risa, porque eso es lo realmente esencial aquí"- despotrico Annabeth.

-¿Has tomado tus medicamentos esta mañana?- resoplo Thalia mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es un asco que no vaya a estar con ustedes- se quejó Annabeth.

-Sí, pero tu conseguirás ver ese pequeño número caliente, _Adam_ \- respondió Thalia.

-Una vez más, Thals, me desconciertas con tu capacidad de ver el panorama completo- Annabeth sacudió la cabeza ante su pelinegra amiga.

-Solo estoy tratando de mostrarte que el vaso está medio lleno. Tú te quedaste con los grandes bombones. Quiero decir, para un colega mayor, Poseidon es un regalo para los ojos, y todas sabemos que Percy es Digno-de-babear. Adam es solo la guinda del pastel.

-Hombre, me gustaría haber grabado eso para poder amenazarte con dejar que Luke lo escuche- resoplo Piper.

Annabeth asintió, de acuerdo en que cualquier munición contra Thalia era siempre un bono.

" _Oh, escuche eso_ ", dijo una voz en la cabeza de Thalia. Thalia se estremeció, pero no lo menciono.

-Piper, tu y yo tenemos que irnos- Thalia tiro de Annabeth en un fuerte abrazo- Cuídate, Rubia. Sin heroísmos, ¿de acuerdo?

Annabeth asintió.

-Lo hare. Tu trata de mantener tu ropa puesta en ese bar.

Thalia resoplo.

-No hay problema. Estoy bajo contrato con Lucas, y Piper es testigo.

Piper asintió.

-Encerrada firmemente. No hay escapatorias.

-Piper, ya deberías saberlo. Thals siempre tiene una salida. Siempre- señalo Annabeth.

Piper abrazo a Annabeth una vez que Thalia retrocedió.

Todas se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde los demás ya se habían reunido.

Poseidon y Luke estaban a un lado, hablando en voz baja, mientras que los bolsos estaban siendo cargados en los vehículos.

-¿Camionetas?- resoplo Thalia- oye, cariño, al menos los Hummers eran geniales. Estos son tan "Detención juvenil, aquí venimos".

Luke no exteriorizo una respuesta a eso, pero ella sintió una palmada en el trasero dirigido a ella en su mente. Seguía pensando que eso era extraño. Raro, pero sin duda tenia potencial de extraño en la variedad adecuada.

-Solo estoy diciendo- murmuro Thalia- si vamos los malotes entonces este definitivamente no es el camino a seguir. Pero entonces, nadie me pregunto, ¿verdad?

…

Piper se paró a un lado mientras veía a todo el mundo esperar para subir a las camionetas. Hera se acercó a su lado y sonrió.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto Hera.

-En realidad, no- respondió Piper- ¿Cuál es el punto? No va a cambiar nada.

-Es cierto- reconoció Hera- pero a veces los nervios son los que nos mantienen alerta.

-Hera, ¿vas a contarme más acerca de las piedras? Me sentiría más cómoda usándolas si supiera más acerca de ellas.

-Te daré más información sobre ellas en nuestro viaje en auto- respondió Hera.

-¿Vas con nosotros?- pregunto Piper, mientras sus cejas se elevaban con sorpresa.

Hera asintió.

-Luke, Poseidon, y yo decidimos que me necesitas más que Silena en este momento. Poseidon no quiere dos sanadoras en el mismo lugar. Es demasiado arriesgado. Es por eso que te está separando.

-Eso tiene sentido- asintió Piper.

…

Luke había decidido albergar temporalmente a la manada serbia en una mansión ubicada en la ciudad rumana de Ramnicu-Valcea. Quería estar cerca de la manada de Poseidon hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado y la manada serbia estuviera más estable. El viaje desde la mansión serbia iba a ser una hora menos a Ruse de lo que hubiera sido desde Barsov, donde estaba la mansión de la manada rumana. Para Piper esto era a la vez bueno y malo. Bueno porque, obviamente, eso significaba menos tiempo encerrada en una camioneta. Malo, porque eso significaba que llegarían al bar mucho antes. El bar, que estaba cerca del bosque. El bar, que estaba cerca del bosque, en el que, quien sabe que, les aguardaba. Aunque, ella decidió que este viaje era mucho mejor que las diez horas extras que Annabeth y los demás pasarían en su camino a las montañas de los Cárpatos. Eso iba a ser delirante.

…

-¿Estas listas para irnos, preciosa?- Piper salto cuando escucho la voz de Jason directamente detrás de ella- ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras suavemente la volvió hacia él.

-Sí, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Me has sorprendido- ella le sonrió.

-Hera me ha informado que no se me permite coquetear contigo o distraerte- le dijo mientras levantaba las cejas en pregunta, una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por su rostro.

Piper se rio.

-Ella dijo que iba a hablar conmigo más sobre las piedras Fae. Solo quiero entender su poder un poco más. Creo que me sentiría más cómoda usándolas si entendiera de donde viene el poder y como puedo dirigirlo. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

-Definitivamente. Siempre es importante conocer y entender el arma que estas esgrimiendo- Jason la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella hacia los vehículos y la ayudo a entrar.

…

Percy y Annabeth se metieron a la camioneta que compartían con su grupo y observaron mientras ella miraba ansiosamente al otro vehículo.

-Van a estar bien, amor- le aseguro.

-Sé que lo estarán pero, ¿Quién va a mantenerlas fuera de problemas?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Estoy seguro que Jason y Luke pueden manejar la situación.

Annabeth le lanzo una mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De verdad, Percy? ¿El Alfa que no puede conseguir que su compañera mantenga la ropa puesta y el barman quien alienta este tipo de comportamiento? ¿Estas son las personas que sugieres pueden mantenerlas fuera de problemas?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Veo tu punto. Quizás Grover y Hera puedan ayudar.

Annabeth gimió y se dejó caer en su hogar temporal por las próximas diez horas.

-Va a ser un desastre. Ya puedo ver a Thals, bailando sobre la barra, Piper tratando de ser una camarera y rociando algún pobre tipo de cerveza, Luke tratando de matar a cualquier pobre chico que mire hacia Thals, y todo el tiempo, Jason tratando de que Piper deje de perder más alcohol de lo que venden.

-¿Y dónde están los demás en ese pequeño escenario tuyo?- pregunto Percy con una sonrisa torcida.

-Están de pie en la parte trasera del bar, partiéndose sus culos sobrenaturales de la risa- se quejó Annabeth.

Percy se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón, Luna. Va a ser un desastre. Voy a tener que pedirle a Grover que grabe un video de eso en su teléfono.

-Bueno, al menos no voy a ser la única filmada- murmuro, recordando los duendecillos. Percy la miro con curiosidad- te lo diré mas tarde- ella negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de preocuparte, Annabeth. Todo estará bien.

-Recordare que dijiste eso.

-Prometido- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Annabeth le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien dicho, hombre lobo. Bien dicho.

Percy paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annabeth y la estrecho contra si mientras esperaban que los demás abordaran la camioneta. Con un poco de suerte, para mañana a esta hora Annabeth estaría encontrando u primer duendecillo.

…

Cuando Luke se alejó de la mansión serbia echo una mirada a Thalia, quien estaba mirando hacia atrás, a la camioneta donde estaba Annabeth.

-Ella va a estar bien.

-Lo sé- ella asintió- simplemente es raro estar separada de ella.

Luke se acercó y le tomo la mano. Se la llevo a los labios y la beso suavemente, un recordatorio silencioso de que él estaba allí para ella y siempre lo estaría.

…

-Entonces, ¿quieres saber más sobre las piedras? - pregunto Hera. Piper asintió- primero lo primero… las piedras solo se pueden utilizar si los motivos del portador son puros. No pueden ser utilizadas para el mal.

-Es bueno saberlo. Así que, si caen en manos del enemigo son inútiles.

-Exactamente- concordó Hera- en segundo lugar, las piedras son magia en sí mismas, pero su magia solo puede ser utilizada y dirigida por la magia dentro de ti. Tu cuerpo es de la tierra, y, por lo tanto, en esencia, eres un elemento. El uso más común para las piedras es dejar sin valides la magia del enemigo. Básicamente repelen cualquier magia oscura. Si quieres ir a la ofensiva, las piedras también son capaces de hacerlo. Mientras sostienes las piedras, simplemente imagina que es eso que quieres hacer y la magia se arrastrará de ti a la piedra y ella se hará cargo del resto. Cuando todas las piedras están siendo utilizadas juntas, son una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Cuanto más poderoso es el portador, entonces más eficaz serán las piedras.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo matar accidentalmente algún espectador inocente? - pregunto Piper.

Hera negó con la cabeza.

-Nop. Las piedras solo reaccionan cuando la magia que estas llamando es necesaria y en quien se pretende.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor- sonrió Piper.

Hera se rio entre dientes.

-¿Estabas preocupada de que freiras a algún pequeño recolector que estuviera en la vecindad?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Piper, tu corazón es demasiado puro para que algo como eso suceda, aunque sea accidentalmente- las palabras de Hera estaban tan llenas de verdad que finalmente Piper se sintió como si pudiera respirar mejor al pensar en el uso de las piedras.

-Hera, ¿de dónde vienen las piedras?

-Bueno, como muchas cosas con propiedades mágicas, no hay ninguna manera de explicar realmente de donde provienen. Aparecieron cuando fueron necesitadas. Cuando ya no son necesarias, no están disponibles. Es por ello que aquellos que han tratado de robar las piedras no han tenido éxito. Las piedras no se mantienen en ninguna parte cerca de las Fae. Ellas solo están…

-¿Dónde están ahora?

Hera se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea. Ellas vendrán a nosotros cuando sea el momento.

-¿Siempre aparecen cuando se necesitan?- pregunto Piper con escepticismo.

-Nunca han dejado de hacer acto de presencia cuando fueron verdaderamente necesarias. No te preocupes sanadora, todo será como debe ser.

Piper soltó un bufido.

-Suenas como un viejo sabio.

-¿Sabia? Si. ¿Vieja? Ni siquiera arañas la superficie- Hera le guiño un ojo a Piper cuando ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Hera?

-Piper, eres una mujer, seguramente sabes que no debes preguntarle a otra mujer su edad.

Piper sonrió tímidamente.

-Mi error.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con Thalia sugiriendo diferentes juegos para pasar el tiempo, todos los cuales fueron vetados por Luke porque Thalia continuamente añadía sus propias reglas, lo que siempre contenía algún tipo de connotación sexual. Fue una buena distracción de la inminente tarea.

Cuando Luke detuvo la camioneta en un hotel, informo a sus pasajeros que este era donde estarían alojados mientras estaban en Ruse. A medida que Thalia hacia que todos se registraran, Luke aparto a Piper a un lado.

-¿Quieres compartir una habitación con Hera o con tu compañero?- la voz de Luke no indico de una u otra manera su opinión sobre el tema.

Piper echo un vistazo a Jason, quien estaba hablando con Grover, pero mirando continuamente en su dirección. Podía sentir una ligera presencia de el en su mente, pero de alguna manera ella sabía que no estaba escuchando su conversación con Luke. Eso hizo que confiara en el cada vez más.

-Estoy bien con compartir una habitación con Jason- dijo con confianza.

Luke le sonrió a Piper, mostrándole un lado que solo Thalia veía.

-Te das cuenta que necesitarías completar el vínculo muy pronto, ¿no? - le pregunto gentilmente.

Ella asintió con un rubor.

-¿Cómo… cómo va a ser para el trabajar conmigo en el bar?

Luke negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Va a ser muy difícil para él. Mi concejo seria que te mantuvieras al margen de cualquier interacción con cualquier hombre, tanto como sea posible.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vamos a estar en un bar!

Luke rio.

-Yo no he dicho que será fácil de hacer, solo dije que tendría que intentarlo- Luke ladeo la cabeza y miro a Piper. Era obvio que estaba contemplando algo- podría no quedarles de otra, a menos que hagan los Ritos de Sangre ahora, luego la ceremonia más tarde.

Los ojos se Piper se abrieron. Ella echo una mirada hacia atrás donde estaba parado Jason y cuando el vio la expresión de su rostro comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Luke le dio a Piper una mirada penetrante antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tan alarmante?- pregunto Jason mientras metía una mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Piper alzo la mirada hasta sus ojos y su preocupación se alivió de inmediato.

-Le estaba preguntando a Luke que tan difícil iba a ser para ti tenerme en el bar contigo.

Los ojos de Jason comenzaron a brillar, una señal segura de que no era feliz.

-Va a tomar un montón de auto-control, pero creo que puedo manejarlo, siempre y cuando nadie te toque. Y, Piper mía, cuando digo nadie, eso incluye a los hombres de nuestra manada.

Piper asintió mientras miraba sus labios, los cuales estaba en una línea apretada. Levanto la mano y paso el dedo suevamente sobre ellos, tratando de relajarlos. Jason cerro los ojos y ella vio cómo su toque disminuyo la rabia que sentía.

-Va a ser una mierda no estar contigo en las noches- le dijo Jason, sus labios tensos una vez mas de frustración.

-¿Dónde planeas estar?- pregunto Piper, sabiendo muy bien que él pensaba que ella no iba a compartir habitación con él.

Los ojos se Jason se estrecharon. Aunque no brillaban tan intensamente como habían estado, todavía no habían regresado a su azul normal.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a compartir habitación?- pregunto esperanzado.

Piper sonrió y asintió.

-Me imagine que necesitaríamos la presencia del otro después de estar en el bar conmigo tratando de evitar a los machos y tu tratando de no matarlos.

Jason envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. El apretó su rostro contra su cabello y cuello, y respiro hondo. Piper se congelo. No habían mostrado tanto afecto en público y ella no estaba segura de cómo responder.

-Gracias- susurro contra su piel- me honras como tu compañero al pensar en lo que yo necesitaría de ti, y por ser honesta conmigo sobre lo que tu necesitaras.

Piper se apartó y, tomando una decisión impulsiva, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en sus carnosos labios.

Jasonse quedo inmóvil por un latido de su corazón y luego él estaba tirando de ella con más fuerza contra sí. Levantando una mano a su nuca, el guio su cabeza a un lado para así poder profundizar el beso. No fue hasta que le voz de Thalia atravesó la bruma de su mente que Piper se echó hacia atrás.

-Bueno, si hubiera sabido que todo lo que necesitaría para conseguir que estos dos mojigatos se juntaran era que entraran al vestíbulo de un hotel, lo habría hecho hace semanas- dijo ella. Los otros rieron mientras que Piper se volvía de un rojo brillante.

Jason tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro, obviamente complacido que su beso hubiera hecho olvidar a Piper lo que la rodeaba.

Piper noto su suficiencia y le dio un codazo en el estómago. Jason se inclinó y le mordisqueo la oreja lo suficiente para tomar represalias y luego la beso en el mismo lugar.

" _¿Podrías tratar de comportarte, por favor?_ ", pregunto Piper, utilizando su vínculo.

" _Comportarme significaría que no puedo tocarte, besarte, morderte o lamerte. Eso es inaceptable_ ".

Piper se atraganto, sus palabras registrándose en su mente.

" _¿Acabas de decir lamer?_ ", Jason podía oír como ella estaba sin aliento.

" _De hecho, lo hice_ ".

-Oh, chico- murmuro ella, en voz baja, un Jason riendo la siguió mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

Se decidió que Diana, Hera y Elle, cuando llegaran, compartirían una habitación. Luke estaría con Thalia, y Grover y Drake compartirían una habitación. Luke se había asegurado de tener la habitación de las chicas y la de Jason y Piper entre la suya y la de los otros machos. Él también había pedido que las habitaciones estuvieran en la planta baja, junto a una salida.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, Luke se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Después de que todo el mundo se instale y descansen, nos dirigiremos al bar para reunirnos con el propietario. Tomen una hora para descansar y luego estaremos en camino.

…

Annabeth estiro las piernas mientras se paraba a un lado de la camioneta. Cuatro horas de hacinamiento en el vehiculo la habían puesto rígida. Sus pensamientos seguían vagando de vuelta a Piper y Thalia. Había intentado mandarles mensajes de texto, pero no había recibido respuesta de ninguna de ellas. Percy, por supuesto, se la paso diciéndole que no se preocupara, pero eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Sally mientras se acercaba a Annabeth.

Annabeth dejó escapar un lento suspiro mientras le contestaba a su suegra.

-Simplemente es raro no estar con ellas. Siempre nos hemos metido juntas en todos nuestros problemas.

Sally se rio entre dientes.

-Estas dando a entender que al menos una de ellas está metiéndose en problemas.

Annabeth sonrió.

-Voy a hacerte la misma pregunta que le hice a tu hijo… ¿te das cuenta que estamos incluyendo a Thalia en este escenario?

-Bueno, puedo conceder eso. Ella sola podría encontrar problemas en la más simple de las situaciones.

-Sin duda- concordó Annabeth- y solo imagina que ella va a estar en un jodido bar.

-Definitivamente Luke va a tener las manos llenas- Sally paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annabeth y tiro de ella hacia la camioneta- solo quedan seis horas para llegar.

-¿Oh, eso es todo?- pregunto Annabeth, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Sally, ahora acostumbrada a eso, simplemente se rio entre dientes mientras subían de nuevo a la camioneta.

Percy sonrió hacia Annabeth, mientras ella una vez más se sentó junto a él.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto con suavidad.

-Solo lista para poner este espectáculo en marcha.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y Percy paso un brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Annabeth vio los arboles comenzar a pasar de largo mientras Poseidon los sacaba a la carretera. Pronto su mente vago a lo desconocido que se extendía ante ellos.

 _Unos jodidos duendecillos,_ pensó. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?


	13. Desdemona XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 11: Desdémona XI**

" _ **Los humanos hacen planes: planes para donde vivir, planes para donde morir, planes para con quien casarse, y con quien tener hijos. Piensan que tienen el control. Lo que no saben es que hay otros por ahí que les permiten organizar y desorganizar esos planes, otros que tienen planes más importantes que la vida de un miserable humano. Otros como yo."**_

 _ **-**_ **Desdémona.**

" _ **Agua, tierra, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **dirige mis palabras, concede el deseo.**_

 _ **Dame una voz que no sea la mía,**_

 _ **hazle ver lo que se muestra en la vía.**_

 _ **Toma este sacrificio de vida,**_

 _ **corta en mi con la sagrada cuchilla.**_

 _ **Esta sangre mía que fluye solitaria,**_

 _ **le hará hacer creer lo que vea a distancia.**_

 _ **Agua, tierra, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **dirige mis palabras, concédeme el deseo.**_

 _ **Tráela a mi cuando llame,**_

 _ **el deseo del amor la hará caer en sus fauces."**_

Mona abrió los ojos después de que lanzara el hechizo. Se envolvió una toalla alrededor del brazo que le sangraba y sintió la magia fluir de ella. Después de varas respiraciones profundas se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa en la pequeña cocina. Ella había irrumpido en la casa de un humano y lanzado un hechizo sobre los propietarios. A estas alturas probablemente estaban al otro lado del país, creyendo que estaban en las vacaciones de su vida. Tomo su teléfono móvil y, gracias a la maravillosa invención de internet, marco el número que había encontrado recientemente. Después de cuatro timbre, alguien contesto y ese alguien era con quien Mona queria hablar.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Sally- respondio Mona. El hechizo que había lanzado sobre ella misma le permitia tener la voz de otro. Mona escucho mientras su victima le preguntaba sobre las chicas y como lo estaban llevando- lo están llevando muy bien, adaptándose a la vida aquí perfectamente. Poseidon y yo queríamos invitarte a venir y quedarte con nosotros, pero queremos que sea una sorpresa para Annie.

Mona se asegurar de calmar todos los miedos y sorpresas de Atenea.

-Si, también han sido invitados. Pero no están seguros todavía si pueden hacerlo. Asi que solo podrias ser tu.

Otra vez mas preguntas. Mona puso los ojos en blanco pero trato de ser paciente.

-Vamos a enviar un avión privado mañana por la mañana- otra pregunto- si, entiendo que es poco tiempo- prosiguió Mona- oh, bueno, tienes un gerente con el que sientes que puedes confiar. Excelente, entonces te veremos en un par de dias. Enviare a una de mis miembros femeninos de la manada para que te recoja. No dejes que te alarme, ella tiene un aspecto muy insual. Bien. Adiós.

Mona presiono el botón de finalizar en su teléfono y gimio en voz alta en la casa vacia.

-Ugh, te juro que prefiero apuñalarme en el ojo con una cuchara repetidamente que serle amable a una idiota, lo cual significa bastante para quien sea con el que me ponga en contacto. Maldita sea, me apuñalaría muchísimo en el ojo.

Se paseo por la pequeña casa, mientras esperaba saber del Rey Hechicero. Había estado segura de que iba a ponerse en contacto con ella con bastante rapidez, pero habían pasado varios días desde que había hablado con el y todavía estaba silencioso.

 _Si no tengo noticias de el pronto…_ Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, sintió una oonda en el aire.

-Desdemona- oyo a la voz decir y una sonrisa se extendió por su malvado rostro.

 _Sabia que el no seria capaz de resistirse a la posibilidad de una compañera,_ pensó. _Puede que quiera las piedras, pero lo que el Rey realmente quiere es una mujer. Típico hombre._

Mona volvió a la parte de atrás y desato a Anibal del porche.

-Esta bien, viejo amigo, vayamos a estafar a nuestro buen socio- Anibal bufo. Mona rio- bueno, tienes rzon. El no es bueno, ni es un socio, pero siempre podemos acortar socio y llamarlo idiota*.

Esta vez cuando Anibal resoplo, casi salio como una risa. Mona la palmeo el cuello mientras le clavaba los talones en los costados y el echo a correr, volviendo a la espesura del bosque.

…

Damansen se paseaba de un lado a otro, los profundos arboles verdes de su bosque creando un muro de protección alrededor de el. Había llamado finalmente a Mona, e incluso mientras se paseaba, estaba cuestionándose su decisión. Había hablado con los cinco hombres de su clan, los que el consideraba los mas sabios de su gente, a los que siempre había pedido concejo. Al igual que el, se sentien atraídos por la idea de su Rey teniendo por fin una compañera. Por supuesto, Damansen había argumentado que la mujer podría no ser capaz de amarlo… muy podría encontralo repulsivo. Después de discutirlo varias veces, el finalmente cedió a la curiosidad y le dijo a su clan que iba a ayudar a Mona a cambio de una mujer. No mensiono las piedras porque no creyo ni por un minuto que Mona fuera capaz de cumplir ese asunto. El todavía no sabia, exactamente, lo que queria que hiciera por ella, pero por debajo de la destrucción de mundo tal como lo conocía, imagino que podría tratar con su consciencia. Su cabeza se levanto al sentir el aire cambiar a su alrededor. El bosque se oscurecio, mas ominoso. Las hojas de los arboles se callaron, y parecio como su toda la vida se congelase de antemano, o tal vez para no ser notados por el mal moviéndose por el bosque.

Las ramas de los arboles se retraían a medida que Mona y se corcel se movían a través del bosque. Las plantas donde los cascos de Anibal aterrizaron se marchitaron y murieron. Damansen observo mientras la oscuridad que Mona llevaba alrededor lo alcanzo. Empujo su propio poder, envolviéndolo en torno a el, sin permitir que el mal que enredaba a Mona lo tentara. Ella se detuvo a varios metros de distancia y salto de su caballo.

-¿Me llamo, Gran Rey?- Mona sonrio. Era una sonrisa que decía que estaba dispuesta a excavar su corazón con una cuchara para helados y disfrutaría de cada minuto lleno de gritos.

-Lo hice. Respondio secamente.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde pudiéramos hablar de mi propuesta en privado?- pregunto.

-Sigueme- se do la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por entre el follaje espeso- deja el corcel- grito por encima del hombro.

Mona entrecerró los ojos, vigilando se cerca al hechicero. De mala gana, obedecio.

…

La pareja se dirigía a la montaña y Damansen llevo a Mona al lado opuesto. El se inclino hacia adelante, colocando su mano sobre una piedra y murmuro en un idioma que Desdemona nunca había oído. Esto fue especialmente desconcertante, ya que no había mucho idioma sobrenaturales con los que Mona no estuviera familiarizada. Observo mientras la piedra delante de ella se desintegraba. Damansen dio un paso a través de la apertura, sin mirar hacia atrás para ver si ella lo seguía.

Cuando Mona entro, trato de no mostrar su sorpresa por la gran sala que tenia delante.

El suelo era de piedra, pero había hermosa alfombras esparcidas a través de el. Las paredes estaban hechas de una madera exótica y grandes vigas se extendia a través del techo. El centro de la habitación estaba ocupada por un sofá de cuero grande, dos sofás de dos plazas y un sillón tapizado también en rico cuero oscuro. Una gran mesa de centro redonda yacia en medio del grupo. La pared a lo largo del lado izquierdo de la habitación presumia de altas estanterías que se extendían a través de toda su longitud. Desde el piso hasta el techo, los estantes estaban llenos de libros, tomos, y un surtidos de otros pergaminos. Era claro para Mona que Damansen extraía su poder de la sabiduría antigua, en lugar del sacrificio de sangre como ella. Plantas en macetas y arboles pequeños llenaban las esquinas y colgaban de las vigas del techo. En varios lugares a lo largo de la pared, había apliques iluminados por una llama mágica inquebrantable.

Damansen espero hasta que Mona hubo tomado su racion de la sala. El sabia que se sorprendería. ¿Quién podría imaginar que tal viviendo fue tallada profundamente en la montaña? La habitación en la que se encontraban era solo una pequea parte de la fortaleza del hechicero. Damansen tomo una pequeña medida de comodidad en la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Cuando ella por fin lo miro, el le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en el sofá. El tomo asiento en el sofá de dos plazas frente a ella.

Mona recupero la compostura rápidamente. Cruzo las piernas y se inclino hacia atrás, viéndose para todo el mundo relajada, como si estuviera de vacaciones de verano. Nada en su rostro delataba el hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a perdirle al Rey ayuda para destruir a toda una raza de seres vivos.

-Asi que dime, bruja, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?- pregunto Damansen con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mona le chasqueo la lengua.

-Vamos, Rey, hablemos como viejos amigos.

-Pero nosotros no somos viejos amigos, Desdemona. No somos ningún tipo de amigos, viejos o lo contrario. Estas aquí para un asunto de transacción. Pongámonos a ello y terminémoslo.

Mona puso los ojos en blanco y dejo salir un suspiro exasperado.

-Esta bin, dircto al trabajo y nada de jugar. Vas a envejecer antes de tiempo- se inclino hacia adelante, descruzando las piernas y apoyando los codos en las rodillas- ¿Sabes del velo por el que las Fae cruzan?

-Si, ¿y que?

-Sabes que no es el único velo que existe en este mundo, ¿cierto?- Mona alzo una ceja, poniendo a prueba la honestidad del Rey.

Damansen respondio lentamente, con cautela.

-Se de otro velo.

-Necesito ese otro velo abierto- dijo Mona rotundamente.

Damansen se enderezo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.

-¿Por qué querrías probablemente abrir ese velo? ¿Entiendes las consecuencias de tal acción?

Mona agito la mano como si espantara su preocupación.

-Pueden ser controlados. Se que sabes eso. Sabes como. ¿Cierto, sabia Rey?

-Ser zalamera conmigo no te llevara a ningún lado, Desdemona.

-Bien, sin zalamería, lo que sea. ¿Sabes como abrir el velo?- su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Si- respondio el brevemente.

Mona espero a que lo elaborase pero cuando no lo hizo, resoplo.

-¿Estas dispuesto a hacer una negociación?

-¿Una compañera por el conocimiento de como abrir el velo hacia el inframundo?- el escepticismo en su voz hizo que Mona pensara que el estaba dispuesto a ehcarla de su montaña.

-Si- respondio ella con impaciencia.

-¿Dónde está esta compañera? ¿Quién es ella? ¿De que especie?

Mona se rio entre dientes.

-Ansioso, ¿Verdad? Ella es hermosa. Desafortunadamente, es amble, asi que me disculpo por eso por adelantado. Y supongo que también tengo que pedirte disculpas por el hecho de que ella es humana. Pero se que no es problema para tu especie.

-Humana- Murmuro Damansen.

El no siquiera había considerado que la bruja traería a una humana a la mezcla. Era cierto, su especie era compatible con los humanos, pero era un emparejamiento poco común.

-¿Ella sabe algo del mundo sobrenatural?- pregunto.

Mona sabia que tenia que ir con cuidado aquí, sin querer revelar demasiado, demasiado pronto.

-Es consciente de nuestro mundo- respondio ella. Mona no menciono el hecho de que los humanos no tenían ni idea de que existían los hechiceros. Pero eso solo era un detalle menor. No había problema.

-Asi que, ella no va a desmoronarse cuando me conozca, ¿no?

-Rey Hechicero, ella será aprenciva, pero estoy segura que tienes el encanto suficiente para doblegarla a tu voluntad. Ten fe en ti mismo, Damansen. Seguramente puedes manejar a un pequeño ser humano- Mona se estaba cansando de la conversación y queria que Damansen se diera prisa y aceptara. L exigiría un juramente de sangre. No era estúpida; simplemente no tomaría su palabra en esto.

-Quiero a la humana antes de abrir el velo- exigió.

Mona se toco la barbilla con el dedo índice mientras pensaba en su petición.

-Bien- respondio ella con brio- te la traeré en unos días. Ahora, or supuesto, requiero un juramento de sangre.

Damansen se levanto bruscamente. Furia emano de el.

¿Te atreves a perdirme A MI, al Rey de los Hechiceros, compartir sangre _contigo?_ \- escupio la ultima palabra como si tuviera suciedad en la lengua. Si hubieran salpicado agua sobre su piel en ese momento, habría salido chisporroteando mientras la ira enrrojecia su carne.

Mona se puso de pie y, aunque no era tan alta como Damansen, ni tan grande en estructura, se negó a dejarse intimidar.

-No soy idiota, Rey. ¿Cómo voy a saber que una vez que tengas a la mujer vas a seguir adelante con tu parte del trato?

-Yo no rompo mi palabra- sus palabras fueron un gruñido cercano.

-Bueno, perdóneme si no me fio de la palabra de un Rey Hechicero que es consumido por la oscuridad. Una cuyo pueblo esta disminuyendo en numero y cuya magia esta menguando. No se puede confiar de la gente desesperada, Damansen. Y aunque puedes ase reacio a pensar en ello, Gran Rey, tu estas desesperado- las palabras de Mona, aunque algo ciertas, no hizo la decisión de hacer el juramento de sangre mas fácil.

Damansen conocía todas las consecuencias de un juramente de sangre; si se rompia el pacto, entonces Mona no solo tendría el derecho de castigarle, ella también tendría derecho a dos de sus personas y hacer que sufran en El Limbo. Ese era un destino peor que la muerte. Por supuesto, había una manera de salir de un juramento de sangre. Si el tomaba la vida de la bruja, no tendría que cumplir el trato. El hizo su elección y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión un cuchillo se materializo de la nada en su mano. Rápidamente se trazo una linae profunda a través de la palma. Mona sonrio e hizo su piel ponerse de gallina. Ella también tenia un cuchillo y se corto su propia mano. Se agarraron de la mano cortada del otro y Mona hablo mientras sus sangres se mesclaban.

-En este dia, yo, Desdemona, ultima de las brujas, te mantengo fiel a un juramente de sangre. El trato es asi: te proporcionara de una humana adecuada para que tomes como compañera. Si es posible obtener las piedras, sin causarme algún daño. Entonces voy a ayudarte. A cambio de mis servicios, tu, Damansen, Rey de los Hechiceros, abriras el velo al inframundo. Me daras el conocimientos para controlar las hordas y luego cerraras el velo una vez hayan servido a mis propósitos. ¿Tenermos un trato?

Mona se encontró con la mirada del Rey, sin inmutarse cuando sintió su mano apretarse alrededor de la suya.

-Hago este trato contigo este dia. Obligado por el juramente de sangre, estare de acuerdo con tus términos- con un ultimo apretón doloroso por parte de Damansen, soltaron la mano del otro, ambos bruscamente, dando un paso hacia atrás a una distania segura del otro.

-Volvere en dos días con tu mujer- dijo Mona mientras se volvia para irse.

-¿Cuándo voy a tener que desempeñar este cometido?- pregunto el, su rostro una mascara de calma que apenas disimulaba la rabia que había dabejo.

-Te dare aviso amplio cuando llegue el momento- esa fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que Desdemona saliera de su casa a una velocidad inhumana.

…

Damansen cerro los ojos mientras cia en el sofá.

-¿Qué he hecho?- susurro en la gran sala. Había permitido que su propio deseo de una compañera pusiera de vida de su especie en riesgo. ¿Y por que? Por una mujer que podría nunca amarlo y nunca perdonarlo por permitirle a Desdemona apartarla de su vida humana. _Lo hecho, hecho esta,_ pensó. _Simplemente debo hacer lo que pueda para hacer que funcione._

…

Will y Enebro vieron como Mona huia de la montaña del Rey Hechicero. Habían oído todo lo que necesitaban oir y no era nada bueno. Hera les había dicho que continuaran su misión de reconocimiento y luego se separaran. Enebro estaba asignada con el grupo de Luke y Will para ir a las montañas de los Carpatos y reunirse con el grupo de Poseidon.

-Se que Hera nos dijo que nos fueramos una vez que tuviéramos esta información, pero tal vez deberíamos seguir a la bruja un poco mas- sugirió Will- tal vez entonces podamos averiguar la identidad de la humana que esta trayéndole al rey Damansen.

Enebro asintió y comenzó a descender por la montaña. Ambos se movieorn en silecion mientras maniobraban a través de las rocas, arbustos y grietas. Rápidamente alcanzaron a Desdemona y utilizaron su magia para ocultarse a si mismos de ella. Enebro bordeaba el lado derecho del corcel a unos 50 metros de distancia mientras Will le reflejaba en el lado izquiendo de la bestia. Corrieron de manera fluida, esquivando arboles con rapidez, saltando sin hacer ruido sobre los arboles caidos. Los hojas y las plantas a su alrededor se quedaron sin tocar, nunca revelando a las hadas que habían corrido por allí.

Mona finalmente se detuvo al borde de un pequeño pueblo. Desmonto y susurro algo al oído del caballo. Luego simplemente se alejo, dejando al caballo donde se encontraba.

Enebro miro a Will, quien se encogio de hombros y empezó a seguir a la bruja. Enebro decidio quedarse con el caballo y vigilar la espalda de Will.

…

Will siguió a Mona a una taberna y se sumergioo inmediatamente en un entorno de humo oscuro. Mosica sonaba y el balbuceo de la conversación ondulaba a través de la sala. Hizo su camino lentamente, cuidadoso de no golpear a nadie. Alcanzo a ver a Mona en la arte trasera de la sala. Will aumento su ritmo, a través de las mesas muy pegadas y los clientes en movimiento. Cuandi por fin llego a la puerta pego el oído a la misma. Usando su audición superior, escucho voces. De repente, la puerta se abrió de un tiron y Will se encontró tirado adentro.

-Desenmascarate, Fae- gruño Desdemona.

Will se tropezó mientras ella lo emoujaba hacia atrás, pero luego se contuvo. Se quieto la capa y se levanto en toda su altura, con los hombros hacia atrás, y no mostro miedo o debilidad.

-¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

-¿Quién dijo que estoy siguiéndote?- Will sonrio- realmente no eres mi tipo.

Mona puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, por favor, muchacho. Estaba follando con los faraones egipcios cuando todavía estabas mudando tus dientes de leche- ella empezó a rodearlo y Will giro con ella, nunca dándole la espalda- ahora, porque eres tan agradable a la vista, voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

Will inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y lanzo una sonrisa que tendría a cualquier chica derritiéndose en el acto. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, lo que acentuaba eficazmente sus brazos cincelados.

-Esta bien, lo admitiré. Estoy aburrido.

-¿Aburrido?- repitió Mona escépticamente.

-Si, aburrido. He estado por aquí haciendo mis buenas acciones, peleando la buena batalla y, la verdad, se esta haciendo un poco viejo. Por no hablar de las pollitas… hablando de aburrido. Asi que estoy buscando un cambio, un poco de emoción, alguna indulgencia, si querrías- la voz de Will adquirio una calidad seductora mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia Mona y permitia que se mostrara un poco de su verdadera apariencia.

En Fae en su verdadera forma esta cerca de la perfeccion en belleza. Y aunque Will era, de hecho, hermoso, estaba lejos de la femenino.

-Creo que eres algo con lo que definitivamente podría darme un gusto- tomo paso lentos y medidos hacia ella, sin dejar de permitir un poco de su verdadera apariencia mostrarse.

Los ojos de Mona siguienron el movimiento de los labios de Will cuando hablo. Sus ojos viajaron hacia sus musculosas piernas mientras se acercaba a ella. Will necesitaba atraparla con la guardia baja si queria desaparecerse a si mismo fuera de allí. Ella había estado usando algún tipo de poder para mantenerlo en la habitación, pero cuando el la distrajo, su concentración en el hechizo disminuyo.

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el extendió la mano y lentamente paso sus dedos por el espeso cabello negro de ella. El tiro suavmente de la franja blanca de cabello que enmarcaba su mejilla derecha.

-Me gusta esto- murmuro- es bastante único.

Will levanto su otra mano y suavmente trazo sus labios con su dedo. Vio como Mona cerro los ojos y se entrego a la seducción, atrayendo su magia hacia su interior de nuevo mientras lo hacia.

Will se inclino y puso sus manos junto a su oído. Sopploo suavemente en el antes de hablar. Mona se acerco aun mas a el mientras escuchaba con atension sus palabras.

-Desdemona- ella gimio ante el sonido de su nombre en sus labios- tengo que decirte algo- sus palabras fueron acompañadas por el aire caliente acariciando su piel.

-Por favor- susurro ella.

-Antes de que mi tiempo se acabe, voy a ver la luz desvanecerse de tus ojos mientras eres enviada al infierno que tanto mereces- aunque sus palabras prometían destrucción, la cadencia de su voz aun la mantenía en un seductor extaxis.

Justo cuando lo que dijo se registro en su mente, Will desaparecio de la sala de vuelta a donde había dejado a Enebro. Al salir, oyo un escalofriante grito perforante, un sonido que juraba venganza por engañarla. Will sabia que lo que realmente la enojaba er auq ehbaia demostrado ser capaz de ser seducida, que todavía tenia esos impulsos.

El sonrio para sus adentros mientras se acercaba a Enebro.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Enebro entrecerró sus ojos hacia el.

Will se encogio de hombros inocentemente.

-¿Qué? Todo lo que hice fue seducir a la bruja malvada.

La boca de Enebro se abrió mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Sedujiste a Desdemona?

Will le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera mas adentro en el bosque.

-Tenemos que llegar a Hera y decirle lo que hemos descubierto.

Enebro seguía sin moverse.

-¿Te acostaste con la bruja?- casi grito.

Will se dio vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio, Enebro? ¿De verdad crees que estoy tan desesperado? Solo la distraje para poder salir. Mira, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos a Hera. Salgamos de aquí.

Enebro y Will entraron mas alla de los arboles, luego ambos cerraron los ojos. Alcanzaron el vinculo Fae, en busca de Hera. Una vez que la encontraron le hicieron saber que estaban en camino. Ella les dio la imagen del lugar donde queria que aparecieran y luego se habían ido. El bosque se torno tan tranquilo como si fueran estado ahí.

…

Hera espero, de pie detrás de la pequeña cafetería. Will y Enebro le habían hecho saber que estaban regresando y ella no queria que los lobos supieran que estaban aquí todavía.

Hubo un pequeña ondulación en el aire y luego, Will y Enebro se presentaron delante de ella.

-El sedujo a Desdemona- solto Enebro.

Will resoplo y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-No la seduje a la cama. Santo cielo, Enebro.

La cabeza de Hera se movio de golpe de Enebro a Will.

-¿Tuvieron contacto directo con ella?- pregunto, su voz llena de preocupación.

-Sabia que estábamos siguiéndola, a pesar de que estábamos encubiertos.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo acabaste con ella?- pregunto Hera enérgicamente.

-La segui a una taberna. Ella fue hasta el final, a la parte posterior, y después de una puerta. La segui, todavía encubierto, y cuando llegue a la puerta y trate de escuchar, esta se abrió y fui arrastrado al interior.

Cuando dejo de hablar, Hera lo miro.

-¿Tengo que sacártelo a golpes o vas a seguir adelante con ello?

Will trato de disimular su risa con una tos. A juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Hera, no funciono.

-Ella me pregunto por que la seguía- continuorapidamente- trate de desparecerme pero ella estaba previniéndolo con un hechizo. Asi que decidi que la distracción era el mejor curso de acción- le disparo a Hera su sonrisa rompecorazones y un brillo en sus ojos- asi que hice mis movimientos con ella.

Hera negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hiciste tus movimientos?- pregunto con indignación- ¿Y funciono?

Will se agarro el pecho como si fuera sido apuñalado.

-Hera, ouch. Me hieres con tu escepticismo en mis habilidades seductoras- el dio un aso hacia Hera, sus ojos cambiando a modo dormitorio- ¿Debo demostrar lo persuacivo que puedo ser?- su voz, haciéndose mas suave, era una caricia para la piel. Enebro se estremecio y sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente y recobrarse del hechizo que el parecía tejer.

Hera permaneció quieta, aparentemente no afectada.

-Asi que, ¿ _eso_ funciono, es lo que estas tratando de decirme?

Will dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras iba de Don Juan a Fae agitado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Si, maldita sea, funsiono. La distraje lo suficiente para que dejara de pensar en el hechizo y pensara en escenarios mas interesantes. Ella incluso dijo por favor- les dijo con arrogancia.

Hera guardo silencio durante unos segundos y luego rompió a reir con el cuerpo temblando. Fue capaz de recomponerse unos momentos mas tarde, y se seco las lagrimas.

-Oh, hombre, daría tu riñon izquierdo para haber visto la expresión de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada por un hmbre, y un Fae en eso.

-Me alegro que te sientas lo suficientemente comoda con nuestra relación como para repartir mis órganos- le dijo Will secamente.

Hera le despidió con la mano.

-Asi que, por favor, dime algo mas que tratar de hacer a la cabeza de mofeta pensar que querias meterte en sus pantalones.

-Definitivamente, tenemos mas para ti- comenzó Enebro- ella se reunión con el Rey Hechicero.

Hera gimio.

-Eso es lo que me temia.

-Pero hemos escuchado toda la conversación- añadió Will sombríamente- no fue bueno, Hera.

-Ella le esta pidiendo a Damansen que abra el velo al inframundo. Y a cambio de su ayuda, ella le esta prometiendo una compañera- ella hizo una pausa para dar énfasis- una compañera _humana_ ; una que esta familiarizada con el mundo sobrenatural.

Los ojos de Hera se ensancharon ante las palabras de Enebro, el significado de las palabras goleándola en el pecho. Sabia que Mona estaba desesperada, sabia que no había luz que quedara en ella, y aun asi le sorprendia, la profundidad que su depravación había alcanzado.

-¿Estas pensando lo que estoy pensando?- le pregunto Hera a sus camaradas.

Will asintió solemnemente.

-¿Qué el maldito infierno va a desprenderse y la ira de un Alfa, su hijo, y dos manadas va a descender sobre Mona y el Rey Hechicero cuando se enteren de que Atenea Chase ha sido intercambiada para ser la compañera del Rey? Porque eso es lo que estoy pensando.

-Se que deberíamos informa a Annie y a Poseidon de esto, pro creo que si le prmitimos pensar a Mona que ella todavía esta en control y sus planes son todavía desconocidos por nosotros, entonces tenemos una mejos oportunidad de tomarla por sorpresa.

Enebro miro a Hera como si fuera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Quieres dejar que Mona consigua poner sus manos sobre la madre de Annie?

-Atenea es el boleto de Mona a Damansen. Ella no va a hacerle daño- aseguro Hera.

-¿Y el Rey? ¿Va a hacerle daño?- pregunto Enebro nerviosamente.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he tenido tratos con el Rey Hechicero, pero si todavía es una cuarta parte del hombre que solia ser entonces la tratara tan preciosamente como os lobos tratan a sus compañeras- Hera miro a lo lejos, recordando algo de hace mucho tiempo- el Rey Damansen y su clan fueron una vez una raza poderosa, fuerte, y muy mágica. Ellos, al igual que los lobos, están cada vez mas cerca de la extinción- el Rey es viejo; unaque no lo parece. Tendría que haber estado eparejado mucho antes de ahora.

-Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estabas esperando que esta cosa entre Atenea y Damansen fuera a suceder- Will entrecerró sus ojos hacia Hera.

-Quiero lo mejor para los seres sobrenaturales y los seres humanos. Si de alguna manera el destino a determinado que Atenea es lo mejor para Damansen y el es lo mejor para ella, entonces, ¿Quién demonios soy yo para decir lo contrario?

-Dijiste otra cosa cuando destino decidio que era a hora de Thalia y la trajiste de vuelta- señalo Will tan amablemente.

-A veces el destino se equivoca, pero es solo una vez al milenio. Asi que, la posibilidad de que hayan equivocado el destino de Atenea es prácticamente nula- espeto Hera.

Enebro y Will se quedaron en silencio y miraron a su líder mientras ella serenaba sus pensamientos. Ellos confiaban en ella, incluso si de hecho parecía una lunatina descarrilada a veces.

-Esta bien, voy a vigilar a Desdemona, pero voy a dejar que esto se desarrolle por ahora- el rostro de Hera se endurecio mientras continuaba- ahora, hay algo mas cerca de lo que necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

Will se puso rigido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Hera.

-He descubierto algo muy bueno, aunque una noticia muy inquietante. Quiron recibió la visita de la Gran Luna- Hera pauso mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- ella he decidido intervenir y ayudar a sus lobos.

Enebro se ilumino con una sonrisa y Will dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Eso esta muy bien- Enebro sonrio- ahora podemos realmente tener una oportunidad.

El rostro de Hera no cambio. Sus labios no se movieron al ver la sonrisa de Enebro y ella no se veía aliviada, como lo hacia Will.

-Ella sente que las Fae están siendo unos solitarios asnos engreídos y ha decidido que si no quieren envolucrarse voluntariamente, se les dara el empujon proverbial.

La fente de Will se fruncio mientras miraba primero a Enebro, cuya sonrisa se estaba empezando a desvanecer, y luego de vuelta a Hera.

-Ella ha hecho alas Fae compañeros verdaderos compatibles con los Canis Lupis.

Enebro solto un chllido mientras Will maldecia ente dientes.

-¿Compañeros verdaderos?- pregunto Enebro una vez que su cerebro comenzó a dispararse de nuevo.

Hera asintió.

-Solo quiero que ustedes dos esen preparados. Han sido protectores y defensores de los lobos. La Gran Lun ha visto esto. No me sorprendería si ella escogio a uno o ambos de ustedes para iniciar este cambio extraordinario.

Hera observo a los dos Faes mientras procesaban la infomacion. Ella había querido prepararlos antes de que se unieran a los grupos de manada, por si acaso. Entendia que se trataba de una enorme bomba para dejar caer sobre ellos, pro también era una cosa muy buena. La Gran Luna le había dejado a ambas especies un regalo, y ella realmente esperaba que fueran a verlo de esa manera.

Will finalmente miro a Hera y le dio su sonrisa característica.

-Asi que, ¿lo que estas diciendo es que podría conseguir alguna cola?

Enebro se atraganto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par hacia su amigo.

Hera resoplo.

-Estas mas propenso a obtener una patada rápida en tus tesoros que una sacudida de cola.

Will se rio.

-Bueno, supongo que lo sabremos pronto. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Enebro, te vas a quedar aquí y vas a ayudar al grupo de Luke a infiltrarse en el bar y tratar de obtener mas información sobre el plan de Desdemona. Lo que ustedes obtuvieron de su excurcion es bueno, pero me imagino que solo es una pequeña parte de su gran plan. Will, iras a las montañas de Los Carpatos a ayudar al grupo de Poseidon. Ellos deberían llegar en breve y todos se dirigirán al territorio de los duendes. Poseidon va a necesitar tu ayuda para lidiar con los duendes. Si recuerdas bien, son meticulosos y facimente ofendidos

Will se rio entre dientes.

-Sin duda vamos a que tener que ir con cuidado con ese lote.

Antes que se dirigieran por caminos separados, Enebro agarro del brazo a Hera.

-¿Qué hacemos si somos vinculados a uno de ellos? ¿Qué pasa si no estamos listos?

Hera sonrio y palmeo la mano de Enebro.

-Entonces le dices a la bestia peluda que espere que estes lista. Te aseguro que no a ir a ninguna parte una vez que se descubra el vinculo.

-Eso es lo que me da miedo- murmuro Enebro.

Will le dio a ambas mujeres una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de que desapareciera.

-Sigueme, Enebro. Te mostrare tu habitación y luego podremos ir andando al bar jutnas- dijo Hera- los otros ya se han ido.

Enebro siguió a Hera, pero su mente estaba lejos del presente. No podía detener la sensación de que su vida estaba a punto de cambar. Algo iba suceder y eso la aterrorizaba.

 _ ***Socio/Idiota:**_ **Juego de palabras en el que Mona menciona en el ingles original "** _ **Associate**_ **" y lo acorta a "** _ **Ass**_ **" que en este caso, en español, puede significar idiota, estúpido, imbesil, etc.**


	14. Grover XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capitulo 12: Grover XII**

" _ **El cambio esta llegando. Puedo sentirlo en mi. La oscuridad a comenzado a devorarme de adentro hacia afuera y estoy empezando a preguntarme si alguna vez encontrare a mi verdadera compañera, ¿la que se quedara para que la ame?**_ **"**

 **-Grover.**

Cuando Jason entro al bar, sintió el peso de la magia hirviendo sobre el. La sensación preciono fuertemente sobre el. Al ser dominante, estaba en su naturaleza presionar en respuesta, de modo que lo hizo. Su poder lleno la habitación y de pronto se torno tranquila. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el y el grupo que estaba siguendolo detrás. Luke se acerco y puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

Jason se había dado cuenta que ya estaba a la defensiva, listo para una pelea que tal vez podría nunca llegar. A pesar de que tenia una considerable cantidad de fuerza, reino en su poder y dejo escapar un lento suspiro. Este emparejamiento iba a ser su muerte. El solia tener un control total sobre su lobo; todavía era joven, después de todo. Pero el solo hecho de saber que Piper estaba de pie junto a el, libre de marcas, sin vincularse, en una habitación llena de hombres sobrenaturales. No hacia que fuera nada fácil mantener su carácter alegre.

-Controlate- murmuro Luke y luego se dirigio a la barra, Thalia se acerco a su lado. Jason los siguió, empujando a Piper hacia adelante detrás de el.

Cuando Luke llego al barra, hablo con un hombre alto de aspecto amigable con una sonrisa fácil.

-He traido a mi Beta a trabajar para ti como lo discutimos. Aprecio que le des la oportunidad de aprender de ti.

El dueño sabia la verdadera razón de que los lobos vinieran a su bar. Sin embargo, ya habían acordado, debido al numero de clientes habituales del bar, que necesitarían una historia de coartada, habían decidido que Jason vendría a aprender mas sobre el negocio del propietario, porque Luke estaba interesado en abrir un bar propiedad de la manada.

-Es un honor tenerte aquí, Alfa- respondio el barman.

Luke señalo a Jason.

-Este es Json, mii Beta, y su compañera Piper.

El barman sonrio, asintiendo a Jason.

-Soy Bo, el propietario de este lujoso motel. Y también hago como el barman habitual, porque la mayoría de mis empleados tienden a estar "enfermos" continuamente.

Piper permaneció inmóvil mientras el intercambio entre los hombres se desarrollaba. Estaban hablando en rumano de modo que ella no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Diana se acerco a su lado y Thalia rodeo a Luke para asi estar de pie con ella.

-Les dire que, señoritas- dijo Thalia con una mano en la cadera- este lugar tiene potencial, pero maldita sea si no va a necesitar mucho trabajo.

Diana sonrio, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la siempre persistente Thalia.

Piper se inclino hacia Diana, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que Thalia la oyera.

-Deberia ponernos nerviosas que las ruedas ya estén dando vuelta en esa bonita cabeza negra y apenas hemos estado en este lugar solo tres minutos.

Diana miro a Thalia.

-Oh, creeme, estoy nerviosa.

Thalia resoplo.

-Alguien tiene que ser el cerebro de este equipo. Tenemos un poco de reconocimiento importante que hacer.

Piper gimio.

-Estamos en un maldito arroyo de mierda, sin remos, si ya esta usando la jerga militar.

Thalia se rio cuando la cabeza de Jason giro bruscamente para mirar a Piper.

Una pequeña sonrisa toco sus labios y Piper se sonrojo bajo su mirada.

-¿Ustedes creen que deberían preocuarse por mi?- pregunto Thalia con escepticismo- si Piper ya esta diciendo palabrotas, definitivamente estamos en problemas con MHEC en mayúsculas.

Diana ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Problema empieza con P- dijo ella, al tiempo exacto que Piper decir- No preguntes.

Thalia sonrio.

-De hecho asi es, mi amiga doctora, pero yo no estoy hablando de cualquier tipo de problema. El tipo de problema que tenemos es del tipo profundo que nos deja con Mierda Hasta El Cuello.

Diana realizo una forma de "O" con la boca, mientras miraba a Piper por encima.

Piper se encogio de hombros.

-Te dije que no preguntaras.

-No lo hice.

Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de continuar su conversación, Jason miro a Piper y sonrio con picardía.

" _¿Maldito arroyo de mierda?_ "

Piper se puso rojo brillante por las palabras que el pronuncio a través de su vinculo. La acerco contra el, llevándola detrás de la barra.

" _Culpo a Thals. Ella me enseño todo lo que se sobre palabrotas, y estar cerca de ella me hace vomitar palabras._ "

Jason se rio en voz alta, lo que le valio algunas miradas curiosas. El simplemente snrio a ellos u saludo con la mano, o hizo un gesto como si los conociera de toda la vida. Jason era bueno con la gente. El los había sentir a gusto en lugar de que iba a rasgar su cabeza en el mas minimo movimiento equivocado.

Piper miro hacia atrás y vio que Luke estaba hablando con los demás, señalo discretamente, asignando ubicaciones. A juzgar por la expresión en el rsotro de Thalia y el golpetoe de su pie, no estaba contenta con lo que su compañero le había asignado. Piper gimio para sus adentro. ¿Cuándo Luke iba a aprender? Cuando pones limites en torno a Thalia, ella solo piensa en ellos como un desafio. Thalia amaba los desafíos. Básicamente, Luke estaba colgando un filete frente a un león enjaulado y desafiándolo a encontrar una manera de conseguir la carne. Thalia siempre consigue su carne.

Piper resoplo la risa ante sus propios. Ella definitivamente tendría que conpartir esto con Thalia.

" _Escuche eso, ¿sabes?_ "- susurro Jason con picardía.

" _Fisgon_ ", bromeo Piper, tratando de no sentir vergüenza sobre su pensamiento sobre Thalia y la carne.

"¿ _Te gusta la carne tanto como a Thals?_ " Jason trato de sonar como simple curiosidad, pero el brillo malicioso en sus ojos cuando Piper lo miro estaba muy lejos de la curiosidad. " _Por favor, no me digas que eres vegetariana_ ", se quejo el.

Fue el turno de Piper de reir a carcajadas mientras veía a Jason agarrar una toalla y meterla dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Jason la atrapo observándolo y vio la mirada un poco aturdida de ella.

" _Sin duda no eres vegetariana._ " El humedecio sus labios y le guiño un ojo, provocándole un rubor rojo brillante que calentó toda su piel.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco pero su aliento quedo atascado en su garganta cuando Jason la rodeo para poner una toalla en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones al igual que hizo con el suyo. El rostro de Jason estaba a menos de un centímetro del suyo. Su respiración se volvió superficial mientras miraba sus ojos color azul comenzar a brillar. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. Piper lo podía decir en la forma en que las personas sentadas comenzaron a permanecer inmóviles y el volumen de las voces bajo a un murmullo.

-Um, Jason- susurro Piper- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Jason se acerco aun mas y ella sintió su respiración en su cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron por su propia voluntad, pero fue capaz de detener un gemido que se deslizo por su garganta antes que escapara.

" _Jason me estas poniendo nerviosa. por favor, habla conmigo_ ". La voz de Piper se torno desesperada mientras trataba de obtener una respuesta de el.

Jason se rio en voz alta, pero aun asi hablo en su vinculo.

" _Definitivamente te estoy haciendo, pero nervios no son._ "

Jason la solto cuando ella se echo hacia atrás. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro demasiado-guapo-para-su-propio-bien.

Piper le fruncio el ceño.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo envio un mensaje, hermosa, nada para ponerse exaltados- le guiño un ojo a medida que se volvia y le entregaba una bebida que ordeno un cliente, ni siquiera reconociendo la creciente irritacon de Piper al ser apartada.

-¿Qué mensaje, Jason?- dijo ella entre dientes.

Después de entregar al cliente su bebida, Jason se dio la vuelta y miro a su compañera fijamente. Vio como su cuerpo se tensaba y su barbilla sobresalia en desafio.

-Estaba poniendo mi olor en ti. Cualquier lobo que se acerque a ti sabra que tienes pareja- una vez mas la sonria satisfecha estaba de vuelta.

-¿No podrias haber hecho eso antes de entrar?- pregunto ella mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

Jason se encogio de hombros.

-Hacerlo públicamente solo solidifico que eres mia.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Thals tienes razón, ustedes simplemente deberían hacer pis sobre nosotras y acabar con eso de una vez.

Jason se rio. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, saco unos vasos que estaban alineados en la parte trasera del mostrador.

-Ponte a trabajar, mujer, y seca estos- puntualizando su broma con una nalgada juguetona.

Piper chillo y rápidamente se movio fuera de su alcance. Echo una mirada por encima del hombro mientras tomaba la toalla que el le había puesto antes. Murmurando entre dintas, empezó a secar los vasos, tratando y fallando miserablemente hacer caso omiso a su compañero increíblemente magnético. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

…

Thalia gruño mientras tomaba asiento en un rincón de la habitación. Ella se dejo caer sin gracia en la silla y miro a su compañero fijamente, quien estaba de pie a lo largo del lado derecho de la pared, no mas de dos pies de distacia de su lado. El tarado tenia el descaro de ignorarla. Ella gruño antes de poder detenerse.

Diana se sento a su lado y sonrio suavemente.

-¿Estas bien?

-El me mando a la maldita esquina. ¿Qué piensas tu?- espeto Thalia. Luego, dándose cuenta que estaba cargando su ira sobre Diana, respondio- Lo siento, doc. No queria estallar contigo. Es solo que no creo que haya estado tan enojada en un tiempo muy largo.

Miro a su compañero, que seguía ignorando su mirada. Thalia tenia la esperanza que si ella lo miraba por bastante tiempo podrá borrarlo, o algo asi.

"¿ _Borrarme, nena? ¿En serio?_ ", le oyo decir en su mente.

" _Voy a hacer mucho mas que borrarte de la jodida existencia cuando estemos solos después. Puedes quitar esa estúpida sonrisa satisfecha de tu cara ya que no vas a disfrutar de ello. Ten la seguridad que indudablemente yo lo hare, maldita sea._ " La voz de Thalia vibra con ira.

" _Modera el lenguaje, Thalia. Una dama no utiliza tales vulgaridades._ "

Thalia sabi que el estaba tomándole el pelo y podría haberlo disfrutado si el no fuera sido todo Alfa con ella.

"Pensaria que tu experiencia conmigo a puerta cerrada que te habrias dado cuenta que estoy muy lejos de ser una dama". Ella sonrio cuando su cabeza se giro bruscamente y el la igualo con sus brillantes orbes azules.

-Ya es suficiente- le gruño.

Los ojos de Thalia se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-Oh, creeme, he terminado- ella rompió su mirada, girando la cabeza bruscamente y arrastrando su cuerpo en la misma dirección, dando efectivamente a Luke la espalda.

La cabeza de Diana bajo ante el poder emanando de Luke.

-¿Crees que esa fue la elección mas acertada?- murmuro Diana a Thalia.

Thalia resoplo.

-¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿Azotarme?

-¿Qué ha hecho para que estes tan enojada, Thals?- Diana mantuvo la voz baja y trato de mantener la calma, a fin no fomentar el lobo de Thalia a la superficie.

-El utilizo su posición en mi. En _mi-_ gruño Thalia.

La boca de Diana cayo abierta mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Le tomo todas sus fuerzas para no mirar a Luke aunque podía sentir sus ojos en ellas.

-¿El utilizo un comando Alfa en ti?- la voz de Diana estaba llena de escepticismo.

Thalia asintió una vez.

-¿Cuál fue la orden?

Los ojos de Thala vagaron por la habitación mientras contestaba.

-El me dijo que no me levantara- su voz temblo, un espectáculo momentáneo de vulnerabilidad, pero entonces ya no estaba. Ella endurecio sus ojos y recupero su expresión indiferente.

-El esta tratando de mantenerte a salvo, Thals- le imploro Diana.

-No confía en mi- le dijo Thalia.

-Thals, ya sabes como son os hombres. Posesivo ni siquiera comienza a arañar la superficie de lo que sienten hacia sus compañeras. Todo lo que puede ver ahora mismo es una sala llena de hombres. El no conoce a ninguno de ellos; no puede empezar a controlar los posibloes resultados. Lo único que puede controlar es a ti. Puede evitar preocuparse por ti, si tu no puedes meterte en problemas.

Thalia resoplo.

-Asi que, ¿esta suponiendo que me voy a meter en problemas?

-¿Lo puedes culpar?- Diana levanto una ceja.

Thalia bufo.

-Bien, tiendo a meterme en algunas situaciones interesantes, pero siempre me salgo de ellas por mi cuenta. Podría haber hablado conmigo, explicarme, en vez de tratarme como un niño.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tal vez verlo desde su punto de vista te ayudara a prevenir la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Thalia sonrio a Diana.

-Doc, no conoces a mi compañero si piensas que el quiere evitar una pelea. Esa es su idea de juego previo.

Diana cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esa fue mucha mas información de la que necesitaba, Thals. Solo digo.

Thalia rio al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su amiga.

Proto sientio a Luke tratnado de empujar a través de la pared que había erigido en su mente. Ella le negó la entrada y sonrio para si misma cuando ella lo oyo hacer una rabieta como un niño mimado a sus espaldas.

…

Grover se sentaba en el extremo izquierdo de la barra, con la espalda contra la pared. Jason le entrego un Ginger Ale, que el tomo, sin apartar los ojos de la habitación. Vio a Drake en la esquina izquierda de la sala, conversando cordialmente con un macho de la manada búlgara. Grover había sido relevado cuando Bo había declarado este bar terreno neutral. Aun asi, Luke notifico a Ares, el Alfa búlgaro, de su presencia. Había sido muy amable con ellos al estar en su territorio y para que las cosas ahora se movieran sin problemas. Las chicas se estaban comportando, y ninguno de los hombres se había puesto en modo, usando las palabras de Thalia, increíblemente irracio-idiotamente posesivo.

 _Ella realmente tiene facilidad con las palabras,_ pensó Grover para si mismo.

Asi que, hasta ahora las cosas transcurrian sin complicaciones, como a el le gustaban. Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para que durara.

La puerta del bar se abrió y Hera entro. Sus ojos buscaron a través de la habitación, aterrizando brevemente en Drake y luego en Grover. La cabeza de Grover se inclino hacia un lado ante la mirada que ella tenia en sus ojos. Se movio lentamente de la entrada, permitiéndole a la persona detrás de ella entrar.

Grover podría jurar que su corazón dejo de latir cuando observo entrar a Enebro, el hada de cabello verde y ojos ambarinos. Sintió a su lobo empujar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, luchando contra el hombre para tomar el dominio.

Grover respiro hondo, inhalando por la nariz y el olor de su perfume hizo a su lobo luchar con mas fuerza. Se puso de pie bruscamente y, usando la velocidad de su lobo, estuvo frente a ella en un instante. Enebro se detuvo congelada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Grover do un paso mas cerca, sus ojos oscuros comenzando a brillar al pronunciar una única palabra.

-Compañera.

…

El aliento de Enebro quedo atrapado en su garganta al sentir la intensidad de los sentimientos de Grover arrastrarse sobre ella. Todo y todos se desvanecieron en la nada y era como si solo Grover y ella estuvieran allí. La palbra pronunciada colgaba entre ellos. El parecía estar esperando por ella… esperando qué, no lo sabia.

Enebro había conocido a Grover desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca había tenido realmente una conversación con el. Ella sabia que Grover no era grande como algunas machos de su especie, pero su ser dominante, en comparación al pequeño cuerpo de ella, le hacia parecer enorme ahora. Retrocedio un paso de el, tratando de conseguir espacio para respirar. Él dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y ella se quedo paralizada otra vez.

Temblando, quiso mirar a Hera en busca de orientación, pero tenia demasiado miedo de apartar los ojos de la mirada penetrante del hombre ante ella. Miedo de que si ella rompia el contacto visual, aunque sea por un segundo, podría abalanzarse sobre ella. Cuando el dio otro paso hacia ella, hizo lo que ningun animal nunca debe hacer cuando se encuentra con otro depredador: corrió. Bueno, técnicamente, ella se deasparecio en el aire.

Fue al primer lugar que su mente pensó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de pie justo fuera del velo a su reino. El bosque estaba silencioso mientras la noche lo envolvía en los brazos de la calida luz que brillaba bajo la luna. Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho y un lamento tan profundo que la hizo llorar.

Presiono su espalda contra un árbol, Enebro se deslizo hasta el suelo, tratando de tomar respiraciones lentas. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como si su alma estuviera siendo desgarrada por la mitad.

…

Un minuto ella había estado de pie delante de el, a escasos centímetros de distancia, y al siguiente ya no estaba. Grover gruño y comenzó a temblar, pareciendo estar a segundos lejos de un arrebato.

Luke ya estaba en movimiento cuando Jason hizo contacto visual con el; el rápido movimiento de cabeza que recibió de su Alfa le confirmo sus acciones. Se volvió y miro a Drake, quien estaba esperando sus ordenes. Jason le dirigio una inclinación de cabeza y luego Drake se estaba moviendo rápidamente hacia Grover.

Jason se volvió hacia Bo.

-Lamento terminar la noche tan pronto, pero me temo que Luke va a necesitar mi ayuda para tratar con esto.

Bo asintió.

-No es ningun problema. Eres bienvenido a volver mañana.

Jason le dio un rápido apretón de manos. Piper le siguió detrás mientras se dirigía directamente hacia Thalia. Cuando el llego a su lado y la tomo de la mano, para sorpresa de Thalia, fue capaz de ponerse de pie. Jason no se detuvo mientras sacaba a las chicas hacia la puerta.

Hera atrapo su bazo mientras el pasaba a su lado.

-Se me necesita aquí- dijo- asi que tu tendras que quedarte con las mujeres.

Jason asintió, con la boca en una línea apretada.

-Supuse que serias la mejor para lidiar con esto- levanto la barbilla en dirección a Grover, quien apenas estaba siendo retenido por el poder de Luke.

Jason continuo con las chicas. Piper y Thalia trataban de mantenerse en pie mientras el avanzaba.

-Jason, ¿ha dicho lo que creo que dijo?- pregunto Thalia, tirando del brazo de el para liberarse y continuar por su cuenta.

-Compañera- repitió Jason la palabra pronunciada por Grover- llamo a Enebro su compañera.

-¿Es eso bueno o malo?- pregunto Piper tentativamente mientras llegaban al hotel, abriéndose paso entre las puertas, y nunca frenando el paso.

-Si es real, entonces es bueno- respondio Jason- pero si es real y ella huyo, bueno, eso es…

-CMADTR- termino Thalia por el.

Jason miro por encima del hombro a Thalia, con las cejas levantadas de forma interrogante.

-Catastofico Mas Alla De Toda Reparacion- explico Thalia- trato de cuidar mi lenguaje…- puso los ojos en blanco- a veces.


	15. Thalia XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 13: Thalia XIII**

" _ **Grover y Enebro, sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e. Primero viene el vínculo, luego la mordida, luego un revolcón para todo el día. ¿Quién dice que no puedo sostener una melodía?**_ **"**

 **-Thalia.**

Grover se paseaba en la habitación de una pared a otra. Sus garras parcialmente extendidas y sus caninos alargados. Todo dentro de él le decía ir tras ella. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero a su lobo no le importaba, estaba seguro que podía encontrarla en cualquier parte.

Sus ropas estaban empezando a sentirse demasiado apretadas, su piel sensible por la necesidad de entrar en fase. En respuesta, se apresuró a quitarse la camisa por la cabeza y la tiro al suelo. Mientras hacia otro paseo de un extremo de la habitación a otro, cruzo frente al espejo del baño de la habitación del hotel. Se congelo.

La piel del lado derecho de su espalda y cuello y la parte de atrás de su brazo derecho estaba hormigueando. _Mis marcas,_ pensó para sí mismo.

Grover giro lentamente, mirando por encima de su hombro a su espalda en el espejo. Su repiracion se detuvo mientras veía las marcas en su piel, que habían estado allí desde la pubertad, cambiar ante sus ojos. Estas ya eran elaboradas por su posición en la manada, pero ahora que había encontrado a su compañera eran aún más ornamentadas.

Los remolinos y líneas negras subían por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, justo hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. Luego se arremolinaban hacia abajo y se deslizaban sobre su tríceps y codo, continuando alrededor de la parte interior del brazo a su muñeca. Las marcas nunca se movieron a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, ya que, a pesar de que era dominante, no era un Alfa.

Incluso después de que las marcas terminaron de cambiar, simplemente se quedo mirando por encima de su hombro. Cuando Enebro huyo, Grover pensó que se había equivocado acerca de ella, tal vez su lobo se equivocó y no era su compañera, pero ahora no tenia ninguna duda. Ella era suya. Después de esperar 135 años, 135 de oscuridad consumiéndolo poco a poco, finalmente la había encontrado, solo para perderla en un instante.

Grover gruño, incapaz de contenerlo. Luke fue capaz de evitar que entrara en fase y le había dado la orden de permanecer en su habitación, pero su lobo e incluso el hombre estaban peleando. Ella estaba por ahí fuera, sin él. Desprotegida. Una Fae.

¿Cómo era incluso posible que una Fae fuera su compañera? Sabía que ella podía mantenerse a sí misma en una pelea, pero aun asi estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Dónde había ido? Dejando la fuerza a un lado, el punto era que ella era su compañera. Pertenecia a su lado, bajo su protección.

Grover se detuvo en seco y cerro sus ojos, buscando calma y control. Recordó el olor que atrapo cuando ella entro al bar. Olia como a frambuesas y rocio de la mañana. Fue la cosa más fascinante que jamás había olido. Y mientras pensaba en ello, sufrio por ella.

-Enebro- susurro en la habitación vacia. ¿Por qué huyó? ¿Se sintió amenazada? ¿Le temia?

Hera entro en la habitación, Thalia y Luke en sus talones.

La Fae se sentó en el extremo de una de las camas dobles. Sabía que ayudaría a aplacar al lobo de Grover se mantenía por debajo de él. Thalia comenzó a sentarse, pero Luke envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

" _Si te sientas, le estas diciendo a su lobo que es dominante sobre ti. Tu eres mi compañera, por lo tanto, eres un Alfa para él. Siempre tienes que estar pensando en estas cosas, nena. Te conviertes en una presa fácil para cualquier persona que podría utilizar tu ignorancia en contra tuya._ "

Thalia no respondió, pero le hizo saber que entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Se alegró por la información y de que Luke fuera paciente enseñándole cosas., que debería saber cómo una hembra Alfa, pero seguía sin entender por ser nueva en este mundo.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Hera serenamente.

Grover resoplo, tan poco como Grover.

-¿Eso crees?

 _Eso es, Grover,_ pensó Thalia. _Pon algo de actitud, hazle saber quién es el hombre._

" _Thalia_ ", reprendió Luke.

" _Lo siento, se me olvida que te gusta escuchar mis diálogos internos._ "

-¿Cómo es posible que un hada sea mmi compañera?- pregunto Grover con los dientes apretados.

-Bueno, es una nueva novedad.

Grover espero a que Hera continuara.

-Quirón se acercó a Poseidón hace solo unos días para decirle que la Gran Luna había llegado a él en un sueño- Hera paso a explicar todo. Mientras hablaba, la habitación quedo extrañamente quieta.

Tan pronto como termino, todo el mundo espero la respuesta de Grover. Thalia se adelantó.

-Cállate.

Luke permaneció en silencio conmocionado.

-¿La Gran Luna hizo esto posible?- pregunto Grover asombrado.

-Ella ha visto como han luchado como especie, como han luchado entre ustedes, y ahora como Poseidón y Luke están tratando de unir a las manadas de nuevo. Sabe que sus lobos están más fuertes con sus compañeras; sabe que mi gente son, en el mejor de los casos, egoístas, y en el peor de los casos unos completos idiotas. Las Fae se han vuelto complacientes en su mundo detrás del velo, sin preocuparse por las necesidades de otros seres sobrenaturales. Ella ha creado una forma de ayudar a ambas especies. A pesar de que las Faes pueden tender a ser reacias a asistir a las batallas de los demás, no dejaran a uno de los nuestro valerse por sí mismo. Por lo tanto, si un Fae esta acoplado a un Canis Lupis y la Fae es atacada, entonces toda la raza Fae extenderá su ayuda a los Canis Lupis.

Grover se acercó a la ventana de la habitación del hotel. Miro hacia la oscuridad, la oscuridad con la que tuvo una relación durante tanto tiempo. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, sintió una pequeña rendija de Luz atravesarla, solo viendo su rostro. En su presencia él había sentido algún alivio de la lucha en la que su vida se había convertido. Su lobo estaba constantemente inquieto, deseando que llegara la próxima cacería, la siguiente pelea.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunto a Hera sin volverse.

-En el velo que pasa a nuestro reino.

Grover cerro sus ojos, estirándose con su mente, buscando el vínculo mental. Nada. Girando a su alrededor, clavo sus ojos marrones tan ligeros que parecían de cristal en Hera. Brillaban mientras hablaba, y la intensidad de su voz pareció hacer descender la temperatura de la habitación.

-Necesito verla. Necesito saber si está a salvo. La necesito a mi lado- la voz de Grover fue convirtiéndose en su gruñido mientras hablaba.

Luke dio un paso adelante.

-Vamos a traerla de vuelta, Grover. Necesito que estés calmado y mantengas la cabeza despejada.

Thalia nunca había visto a Grover tan fuera de sí. Era muy desconcertante ver a alguien que solía ser tan tranquilo y sereno comenzar a desmoronarse. Acaba de demostrarse una vez más lo importante que era la compañera para un hombre.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, Grover- dijo Hera- iré a hablar con ella. Pero necesitas ser paciente. Esta no es la manera de nuestro pueblo. No va a entender la intensidad de tus sentimientos, ni va entender tu naturaleza posesiva. Entiendo por favor.

Grover la interrumpió, y aunque Thalia nunca había oído gritar a Grover, sabía que no quería oírlo otra vez.

-¡DETENTE!- la tensión de la sala era increíble- tráela de regreso, Hera de las Fae. Solo tráela de vuelta.

Thalia estaba impresionada que Hera ni se inmuto ante la mirada inquebrantable de Grover.

Hera asintió una vez y luego se había ido.

-¿Qué dem…?- murmuro Thalia- eso es raro- dijo, refiriéndose a la repentina desaparición de Hera.

-¿Vas a estar bien aquí, Grover?- pregunto Luke, preocupado sinceramente por su viejo amigo.

Grover asintió.

-Solo necesito estar solo, por favor.

La firmeza de su voz asusto a Thalia casi más que el arrebato. Dio un paso adelante, necesitando hacerle saber que iba a estar bien, pero no iba ni a la mitad de un paso antes que Luke volviera a poner un gran brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Nunca te acerques a un hombre que está en ese estado mental.

Thalia dejó escapar un bufido.

-¿Hay un maldito manual de instrucciones o algo así?

Luke rio suavemente mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación de Grover, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ellos.

…

Enebro no salto cuando Hera de repente estuvo sentada a su lado en el suelo frio delante del velo.

-¿Planeando visitar a la familia?- pregunto Hera.

Enebro no respondió de inmediato y parecía estar reuniendo sus pensamientos. Su mente estaba dispersa y no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse.

-Sé que nos dijiste que había una posibilidad de que Will y yo fuéramos acoplados a uno de los Canis Lupis, pero en verdad no lo asimile hasta que Grover estaba parado ahí, llamándome su compañera.

Hera se rio entre dientes.

-Son muy intensos.

-Eso es decir poco realmente, Hera. Ni siquiera pude describir lo que sentí cuando me miro, cuando llego cerca de mí.

-¿Te sentiste completa por primera vez?- pregunto Hera a sabiendas.

Enebro asintió.

-Completa. Y a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada en mi mente, quería que me envolviera en sus brazos. Incluso ahora estoy luchando contra el impulso de volver a él. Puedo sentirlo. Creo que, si no lo bloqueara en mi mente, podría hablar con él.

-¿Por qué estas luchando contra ello? Has existido el tiempo suficiente para saber que esto no es algo de lo que te puedas alejar. No te abandonara.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Enebro, genuinamente preocupada par el, sabiendo que debía estar frenético por encontrarla y sufriendo tanto o peor de lo que ella lo estaba.

-El está luchando para mantenerse calmado. Grover es inusualmente calmado para ser un macho desacoplado, pero el que tu lo dejaras tirado de esa forma ha puesto seriamente a prueba esa famosa determinación.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Ebro miro a su líder y amiga de muchos años, buscando algo en los ojos de Hera, algo que le diría que todo iba a estar bien.

-Regresa con él. Escucha lo que tiene que decirte y trata de darte cuenta que esto es una bendición, para ambas razas.

Antes de que Enebro pudiera volver a pensar en su decisión, cerro sus ojos y le dijo a Hera:

-Muéstrame- le estaba pidiendo a Hera que le mostrara donde estaba Grover. Tan pronto como lo vio en su mente, se había ido.

Hera miro al cielo y empujo sus pensamientos.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Gran Luna.

…

Grover se giró lentamente al sentir repentinamente su presencia detrás de él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Grover sintió el aire salir de él, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Tomo pasos lentos y medidos hasta situarse a menos de un pie de distancia.

-Te fuiste- hablo en voz baja, el cazador atrayendo su presa hacia él.

-Estaba un poco sorprendida y bastante asustada. Y para ser honesta, aun lo estoy- chillo Enebro.

-No voy a hacerte daño- Grover miro profundamente en sus inusuales ojos ambarinos.

-No estoy preocupada de que me lastimes. No puedes.

Grover inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras preguntaba:

-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Realmente no te conozco, y ahora voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, con tu manada.

-Quédate conmigo, Enebro. Llegaremos a conocernos el uno al otro.

-¿Es realmente tan simple?

Grover sonrió suavemente y Enebro se quedó sin aliento. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora, de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, se dio cuenta que Grover era hermoso. No femeninamente, pero sin duda hermoso. No era especialmente alto, pero era muy musculoso y tenía la presencia de un dominante. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño que era un poco más largo en la parte superior y en la parte de atrás y tenía ondulaciones naturales. Tenía una fuerte mandíbula, pómulos definidos, y nariz recta. Todo en él era simétrico, nada parecía fuera de lugar. En una palabra, Grover era _elegante._ A pesar de que parecía estar en sus veinte años, sus ojos y madures decían que era mucho más viejo.

-Solo es tan complicado como lo hagamos, Enebro, _mon amour. *_

-¿Hablas francés?

-Hablo muchos idiomas. Pero encuentro que el francés es muy hermoso cuando deseas expresar los … sentimientos complejos.

-Y, ¿ahora qué?- el miro alrededor de la habitación del hotel.

-Ahora te pediré una pequeña indulgencia- la cabeza de Enebro giro rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de color marrón claro de Grover, que brillaban intensamente.

-¿Indulgencia?- pregunto nerviosamente.

Grover asintió una vez, dando otro paso hacia ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros.

-Mi lobo estaba casi fuera de control más temprano. Yo mismo he estado más inestable de lo que puedo recordar haber estado. No sabía a donde te habías ido, sin saber si alguna vez te volvería a ver… era peligroso para cualquier persona estar cerca de mí. Te quiero pedir que me permitas abrazarte, sentirte a salvo en mis brazos.

Enebro no podía creer la cantidad de vulnerabilidad que Grover le estaba permitiendo ver en él. Ella estaba, en verdad, bastante rendida por eso.

Asintió, autorizándolo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, estaba en su regazo mientras él estaba sentado en la cama. A pesar de que Grover no era un Canis Lupis particularmente grande, ella era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en su contra. Apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se estremeció mientras recorría pequeños círculos de consuelo en su espalda. Antes que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella se acurruco más cerca, necesitando estar lo más cerca posible y sin entender por qué. Ella no oyó murmurar en francés de nuevo. Fuera de todas las lenguas que conocía, era curioso que el francés no fuera una de ellas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto, sin mover la cabeza de su hombro.

Grover la estrecho con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Dije: "He esperado tanto tiempo por ti"- Grover no quería decirle que él también había dicho que nunca la dejaría ir. Ella ya se había asustado lo suficiente; no quería añadir más a su aprehensión.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dijiste?

-Es lo que importa que sepas- dijo vagamente.

" _No soy tan frágil como para que no puedas decir la verdad_ ". Enebro decidió abrir el vínculo que había estado bloqueando, con la esperanza de demostrarle que no iba a huir de nuevo.

Grover se retiró abruptamente a mirarla. Podía ver la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos, así como la forma convincente en que la necesitaba.

" _¿Has conseguido tus marcas también?_ "

" _No lo sé, ¿Dónde estarían?_ "

-En cualquier lugar- respondió seriamente. Enebro estaba impresionada por su habilidad madura de dejar pasar la oportunidad para una broma traviesa.

-Tal vez debería revisar- se levantó de su regazo y se dirigió al baño.

-Déjame saber si necesitas ayuda- dijo Grover con un brillo en los ojos.

 _Ah, ahí está el hombre en él,_ pensó Enebro.

-Creo que puedo con esto, Guardián- resoplo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Grover se sorprendió de que ella lo hubiera llamado Guardián. No se le había llamado así desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque ese había sido su trabajo cuando Percy era un niño, cuidando del futuro Alfa de la manada. Esa había sido su única responsabilidad.

Si tuviera que ser honesto, una vez que Percy no necesito de él cómo su Guardián, Grover se había sentido un poco perdido en cuanto a cuál sería su lugar en la manada. Ahora, al encontrar a Enebro, tenía un nuevo propósito. Detrás de esa puerta del baño, tenía un futuro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en realidad se sintió en paz con lo que el futuro deparaba.

…

Era más de medianoche cuando Poseidón y su grupo llegaron a las montañas de los Cárpatos. El condujo la camioneta por un camino viejo que serpenteaba a través de las montañas, llegando finalmente a detenerse, por lo que Annabeth sabía, exactamente en ninguna parte. Todos salieron de la camioneta, estirándose después de un largo viaje, que había sido llevado a cabo con el menos número de paradas posibles.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, amor?- pregunto Percy mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Annabeth apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se empapo en su calor u olor.

-Estoy bien, siempre y cuando este contigo- se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

Percy rio.

-Esa fue buena.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Buena y sentimental.

Percy se inclinó y la beso suavemente antes de dar un paso atrás y tomar su mano entre las suyas. Se giraron para estar frente a Poseidón y Sally como todos los demás habían hecho.

-Sé que todos ustedes están cansados- Poseidón se dirigió a todos ellos- y no creo que realmente dejara claro que vamos a ir de excursión y dormiremos al aire libre- Annabeth a duras penas contuvo un gemido- vamos a caminar esta noche alrededor de una hora, entonces daremos por terminada la noche. Vamos a tener que mantener nuestro ingenio con nosotros mismos a lo más profundo en las montañas que vamos. Hay seres sobrenaturales que se refugian en este bosque y seria sabio de nuestra parte no llamar su atención.

-Sin ofender, Alfa, pero hay tres machos Alfa caminando con cuatro hembras. ¿Cómo exactamente estas planeando mantenernos incognitos? - pregunto Annabeth.

-Buen punto, Annie. Había pensado en eso. Lo creas o no, los hombres podemos pensar anticipadamente de vez en cuando- bromeo Poseidón- Will debe estar llegando pronto y él nos encubrirá. Dijo que pondría no darse a conocer a nosotros de inmediato, pero podría estar cubriéndonos desde lejos. De hecho, él ya podría estar en el lugar. Confió en el para hacer lo mejor.

Annabeth le dio el visto bueno.

-Bien hecho, P. Sabía que eras Alfa por alguna razón.

-Me alegro de tener tu aprobación.

Annabeth miro a Sally, quien estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Él ha dominado el sarcasmo demasiado rápido.

Sally rio.

-No tienes a nadie que culpar si no a ti misma.

-Oh, no, no voy a tomar toda la responsabilidad. Thalia es probablemente tan culpable como yo.

Todo el mundo murmuro su acuerdo mientras los machos comenzaban a descargar la camioneta y a distribuir los paquetes.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo armado con su equipo de supervivencia, el grupo se puso en marcha. Poseidón se puso delante de los demás siguiéndolo en una sola fila dispuesta de manera que cada hombre caminaba entre dos mujeres.

Ellos caminaron de manera constante por un camino que no había sido utilizado por un largo tiempo. Annabeth miro a la oscuridad del bosque a su alrededor y, como de costumbre, estaba sorprendida por lo bien que podía ver. Tener a su lobo en la superficie tenía unas ventajas adicionales.

Sintió el golpe fresco de la brisa de la noche en su cara y se estremeció cuando sintió algo antinatural e inquietante que ella simplemente no podía ubicar.

Rachel, que caminaba detrás de ella, le susurro:

-¿Sentiste eso?

Annabeth asintió.

-Se siente como si estamos siendo observados.

-Exactamente- Rachel estuvo de acuerdo.

" _Percy, ¿sientes eso?_ ", se acercó a él a través del vínculo.

" _Si, está poniendo a mi lobo al borde._ "

-Silena, ¿sientes algo? - pregunto Charles en voz baja, pero en voz alta para que los demás lo supiera.

-Lo hago, pero no se siente diabólico.

-Los duendes no son malos- dijo Poseidón desde el frente de la fila. Todos los oídos sensibles, incluso Silena siendo latente, pudieron escucharlo bien- son neutrales hasta que se deciden, por un lado. Podrían estar poniéndonos a prueba, así que mantengan sus ojos y oídos bien abiertos.

El resto de la hora, el bosque estuvo en silencio mientras subían más y más en las montañas. Los únicos sonidos fueron el suave susurro de las hojas y el follaje mientras pasaban.

…

Después de lo que pareció ser la hora más larga e incómoda de la vida de Annabeth, finalmente se detuvieron. Había un pequeño claro a la derecha del tosco camino. Unas rocas grandes encerraban la zona, dando la ilusión de una cubierta. Los hombres dejaron caer sus paquetes y de inmediato comenzaron a recoger la leña para el fuego. Las chicas empezaron a organizar el sitio de los sacos de dormir, no había tiendas de campaña. Annabeth había preguntado por qué y Percy había respondido- no puedes ver a tu enemigo a través de una tienda de campaña.

Así que esa fue la forma en que durmieron, lo más cerca posible del fuego sin quemarse. Los hombres tomarían rotaciones para vigilar a través de la noche, una noche que se convertiría en el último recuerdo de paz en mucho tiempo… un recuerdo que buscarían en la paz que venía.

 ***** _ **Mon amour:**_ **en francés, mi amor.**


	16. Annabeth XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 14: Annabeth XIV**

" _ **A veces lo que crees que es verdad, lo que crees que es seguro y bueno, es en realidad un mal disfrazado. Un mal tan atractivo, como engañoso, que no sabes que es el mal hasta que te envuelve y te acaricia como un amante. Miras directo a sus ojos, extasiada por las palabras bonitas que susurra suavemente en tus oídos, dándote cuenta demasiado tarde que las palabras bonitas eran todas simplemente mentiras retorcidas"**_

 **-Annabeth.**

Will vio al grupo desde lejos, mientras se establecían para la noche. Una persona en particular había captado su atención desde el primer segundo en que se había destellado en el bosque. Rachel. Le estaba tomando todo en el no ir haca ella, envolverla en sus brazos, y nunca dejar que se fuera de su vista. Algo había cambiado en el al momento en que la vio, y algo en el definía ese cambio con una sola palabra: compañera. Ella era su compañera. Así que Hera había tenido razón. Había sido elegido por la Gran Luna para ser el compañero de uno de sus lobos. No podía creer le intensidad inmediata y la pasión que sintió por Rachel. Ahora entendía por que los machos de su raza actuaban de la manera en que lo hacía. Algo en el clamaba por ella. No quería que ella estuviera en un grupo con un puñado de machos, ya sea que estuvieran emparejados o no. No quería estar lejos de ella.

Había decidido que sería mejor revelarse a sí mismo en algún momento del día siguiente. A decir verdad, él estaba haciendo tiempo. Por primera vez en su larga vida se sentía inseguro. Sabía que ella iba a estar atraída por él, pero, ¿si no le gustaba? Will siempre había sido confiado, arrogante incluso. Había estado con hembras de su raza. Sin embargo, nunca nada serio, por lo que toda esta cosa de compañeros era definitivamente un nuevo territorio en cuanto a compromiso.

El Fae sostuvo la magia de camuflaje sobre ellos mientras dormían, y vio como los hombres tomaban cada uno su respectivo turno de vigilancia. Era una noche larga. Sus ojos rara vez se apartaban de la forma de dormir de Rachel. Se preguntaba que estaba soñando y esperaba que no se tratara de otro sujeto.

 _Vaya… ¿de dónde ha venido eso?,_ pensó Will para sí mismo. _Nunca he sido celoso, pero la idea de que ella está soñando o fantaseando con otro sujeto, bueno, me… cabrea._ Decidió que tenía que alejarse de esa línea de pensamiento y en su lugar se centró en lo que le diría cuando finalmente saliera de entre las sombras y entrara en su vida.

…

La mañana llego y se fue. Después que recogieron su campamento y reanudaron su caminata, el bosque cobro vida.

Annaneth sonrió mientras veía los conejos corretear alejándose de ellos, los pájaros descendiendo en picada, en busca de una comida, y las ardillas chillaban desde las copas de los árboles. Incluso los propios arboles parecían estar estirándose, haciendo señas al sol para guiarlos del frio invierno a la vibrante y nueva primavera.

Rachel sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de Annabeth.

-Es increíble lo refrescante que es durante el día y la manera que se presagia en la noche- comento Rachel.

Annabeth asintió.

-Ciertamente se siente diferente a lo que lo hizo anoche- miro a Rachel- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Rachel la miro y Annabeth se congelo ante lo que vio. Había una mirada poseída en sus ojos, como si estuviera vacia de cualquier personalidad.

-Rachel, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Miro a Annabeth, desesperada por comprensión.

-¿Es esto lo que se siente?

-¿Qué, que se siente como que, cariño?- pregunto Annabeth calmadamente, aunque se sentía cualquier cosa menos tranquila. De hecho, estaba empezando a sentirse extrañamente agitada.

-¿El no estar con él, saber que está ahí fuera, pero sin poder estar cerca de él, incapaz de conectar?

Annabeth se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Te refieres a un compañero? ¿No tener a tu compañero cerca?

Rachel asintió y las lágrimas llegaron aún más rápido.

Una sensación extraña atravesó al grupo, Silena se dio la vuelta y se notó que todos los hombres tenían los ojos brillantes y parecían estar al borde, pasando de una forma a otra. Ella misma se sentía extraña, como si sus emociones se estuvieran amplificando de alguna manera.

Silena se acercó y abrazo a Rachel. Ella le murmuro palabras dulces al oído mientras trataba de calmar a la histérica loba.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Annabeth en voz alta- ¿Hay alguien más preocupado de tener una loba no apareada hecho un mar de lágrimas por no estar con su compañero? Está actuando como si él estuviera aquí afuera en alguna parte y no puede llegar a el- cuando nadie contesto, se tornó aún más frustrada.

Percy estaba viendo a Annabeth y su lobo comenzó a agitarse. No le gustaba verla molesta. Mirando a su alrededor, intento ver quien estaba molestándola. ¿A quién necesitaba molestar por meterse con su compañera? Un gruñido bajo escapo de su garganta al ver a su Alfa acercarse a su compañera.

-Annie, mírame- le dijo Poseidón con calma, en forma de orden- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Annabeth miro a su suegro como si fuera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con, como me siento?- ella levanto las manos al aire con agitación- me siento como si mi amiga está sufriendo y no sé cómo ayudar. Solo quiero gritar.

Poseidón miro a Silena. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba observando a todos de cerca.

.-¿Qué piensas tú, sanadora?

-Algo está influyendo en nuestras emociones. Me siento molesta, aunque no sé por qué. Hay algo en el aire.

Poseidón dio un paso fuera del sendero hacia el bosque.

-Venimos en paz a su territorio. No tenemos la intención de hacer ningún daño- la voz de Poseidón s levanto y arrastro a través de los árboles y sobre las rocas. Espero; todo el tiempo Rachel permaneció en el suelo, donde solo se había derrumbado. Silena continuaba sosteniéndola, tratando de consolarla. Muy lentamente, la pesadez que había caído sobre ellos, que no se habían dado cuenta que estaba allí, comenzó a disiparse.

Annabeth dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Percy se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, poniendo la mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Eso no fue nada genial- gruño ella- en serio, sentí como si estuviera completamente fuera del control de mis emociones. Sabía que estaba exagerado, pero no podía calmarme.

Silena se levantó con Rachel.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto a la afligida loba.

Rachel respiro hondo varias veces.

-Mejor, pero mi loba me presiona para hacerse con el control. Ella siente algo y todavía siento como si fuera perdido algo muy importante… es difícil respirar.

Todo el mundo se dio vuelta al oír el sonido de pisadas. Los machos tomaron posiciones defensivas frente a las hembras. Will salió resueltamente de entre los árboles. Sin dar a los demás una mirada, se dirigio directamente a Rachel. Sus ojos conectados como si todo y todos alrededor de desvanecía al fondo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Will en voz baja a medida que ahuecaba su mejilla suavemente con la mano. Rachel se apoyó en su mano, incapaz de detener una acción que era tan natural para ella como respirar.

Will no sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre los Canis Lupis, pero sabía que el tacto era importante, una fuente de consuelo y seguridad.

Rachel asintió lentamente antes de responder.

-Lo estoy ahora- sus labios se volvieron en una pequeña sonrisa- ¿eres mi compañero?

-Ese soy yo, hermosa- él le guiño un ojo, excavando profundamente por la confianza que solía llevar como sus pantalones favoritos.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- la cabeza de Rachel se volvió para mirar a su Alfa por la respuesta.

-Tenemos que hablar- hablo Poseidón lacónicamente.

…

Media hora más tarde, después de que todos habían tomado asiento en cualquier superficie que pudieron encontrar, Poseidón termino de explicar todo lo que Quirón le había dicho. El grupo permaneció en silencio; los únicos sonidos eran la vida del bosque, los cuales estaban continuando como si ningún destino estuviera siendo cambiado para siempre, y ninguna de las especies estuviera alterando para siempre la historia de su raza.

Will miro a Poseidón y le mirada que le dirigió pedía privacidad. Poseidón se levantó, indicándoles a los otros que lo siguieran. Will tomo la mano de Rachel en la suya para mantenerla a su lado. Espero hasta que ellos se habían alejado lo suficiente para que no pudieran ver. Will rebusco en su magia para crear una barrera de modo que los demás no pudieran oir su conversación.

-No nos pueden escuchar- le dijo con una sonrisa. Rachel se la devolvió- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto.

-Es un poco impactante.

-Estas…- Will hizo una pausa, armándose de valor para hacer la pregunta que el no estaba realmente seguro de querer saber la respuesta- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? Quiero decir, ¿me quieres como tu compañero? Ya sabes, ¿aunque sea un Fae?

Rachel no respondió de inmediato y Will lo tomo como su respuesta. Él le soltó la mano y se deslizo hacia atrás, dándole espacio.

-Entiendo si no quieres ser emparejada conmigo. No soy exactamente con quien pensaste que ibas a terminar- sus palabras fueron suaves, pero Rachel pudo escuchar el dolor por debajo de ellas.

Ella se acercó más a él, cerrando la distancia que el había creado. Tomo la mano que el había alejado y lo miro a la cara.

-Es impactante, pero no es una decepción. He sabido toda mi vida que algún día tendría un compañero, alguien con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida. Sabía que iba a ser vinculada a él y seria cortejada y me enamoraría completamente de él. Si, esto es diferente a lo que esperaba, pero aun así es una cosa feliz. Tengo miedo, pero estoy muy emocionada de finalmente haber encontrado a mi compañero- Rachel bajo la mirada, repentinamente no tan segura- mi temor es que esto no sea algo para lo que tu estuvieras preparado o esperado. ¿Me puedes amar? ¿Puedes elegir esto, nosotros?

Will se inclinó hacia adelante y le paso un brazo por la cintura y la llevo a su regazo. El la atrajo hacia su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-No voy a mentir y decir que alguna vez pensé que iba a pasar mi vida con una mujer. Pero te miro y mi alma siente como si fuera estado buscándote por siempre. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento completo y entusiasmado con lo que está por venir. Yo nos elijo a nosotros, y sé que vamos a tener que llegar a conocer el uno al otro. Lo tomaremos tan lento como quieras. Te puedo decir que cualquiera que sea la cosa loca que creo este vínculo también ha creado un hombre muy protector y celoso. Ahora entiendo por qué los hombres son tan posesivos. Te he estado observando desde la noche anterior y ha tomado un increíble control no alejarte de esos otros machos. También entiendo la importancia del tacto. Te miro y anhelo estar cerca de ti, para sentirte, ya sea tu mano o más.

Rachel se sonrojo ante sus palabras, su comportamiento desafiante habitual ablandándose cuando las palabras de su compañero vertieron tranquilidad en ella.

-Así que, ¿solo vamos hacia adelante desde aquí?- le pregunto.

-No quiero retroceder antes de que fuera mía- se inclinó hacia adelante y la miro a los ojos- ¿Puedo darte un beso?- le pregunto, no queriendo tomar esa libertad antes de tiempo.

Ella asintió con timidez. Will acuno su rostro y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios se tocaron, y lo que estaba destinado a ser un simple besa casto, se volvió una mezcla con la pasión. Rachel se estiro rodeando su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Will se abstuvo de buscar entrar en su boca, satisfecho de que le fuera permitido estar tan cerca de ella, y se delito de que no fuera el único sintiendo el fuego entre ellos.

Se echó hacia atrás, pero no le soltó la cara. Ella le devolvió la mirada con nostalgia y a él le tomo todo su autocontrol para no continuar con lo que empezaron.

-Los otros están esperando por nosotros- le susurro él. Ella se lamio los labios mientras sonreía. Will gruño- Por favor, no hagas eso.

Rachel rio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió la alegría, la verdadera alegría, llenar su corazón.

Will se levantó, colocándola de pie al mismo tiempo. Levanto la magia que evitaba que los otros escucharan.

-Poseidón, estamos listos- Will no levanto la voz, sabía que el Alfa le oía bien.

A medida que el grupo apareció a la vista, Annabeth fue directamente hacia Rachel.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido, buscando intensamente cualquier cosa que indicara lo contrario.

Rachel miro a Will y sonrió.

-Estoy mejor que bien.

Annabeth dejó escapar un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Excelente. Realmente estaba esperando que los chicos no tuvieran que patear el trasero de Will si te lastimaba.

Will miro a los hombres con una sola ceja levantada.

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta- le dijo Poseidón con confianza.

Will inclino la cabeza agradeciéndole.

-Está bien- Poseidón se volvió a mirar el camino que habían estado siguiendo- tenemos que seguir adelante. Los duendes mostraron cierto interés en nuestra presencia antes con la pequeña emoción fingida. Tenemos que estar en guardia y movernos con rapidez.

-¿Al final, cuando hablaremos con los pequeños bichos?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Cuando estén listos para mostrarse- respondió Poseidón- hasta entonces, nos mantendremos en movimiento.

…

Minutos después de que fueran seguido con su caminata, hubo un fuerte chasquido, como el disparo de una pistola. El grupo se detuvo abruptamente, todo el mundo poniéndose en alerta máxima. Los machos crearon un circulo alrededor de las hembras y se prepararon para cualquier cosa que pudiera abalanzarse del bosque. Se oyó otro chasquido, pareciendo venir desde arriba de ellos. Will levanto la mirada y vio una rama grande comenzando a caer del árbol alto.

-¡CORRAN!- grito mientras hacía subir al grupo por el sendero. Entraron en acción y corrieron. Mientras corrían continuaron escuchando chasquidos aterradores: las ramas estaban chocándose entre sí como miembros cayendo a todo su alrededor.

Poseidón estaba a la cabeza cuando un chasquido más fuerte que los demás rompió el aire. Comenzó a sentir que el peligro había por delante en lugar de detrás de ellos. De pronto, una rama del tamaño de un pequeño cayo en el punto donde el pie de Poseidón acababa de aterrizar. Los otros lobos se estrellaron contra su espalda cuando se detuvo.

-No podemos dejar de movernos- le dijo mientras miraba a la izquierda y se ubicaba entre los árboles. Vio grandes rocas más adelante, apiladas una encima de la otra. Una de ellas sobresalía, creando un área cubierta que los protegería de las ramas que caían. Corrió a toda velocidad, mirando hacia atrás una vez para asegurarse de que todos en su grupo se movían en la misma dirección.

Annabeth grito cuando una rama cayo junto a ella, y si Percy no la fuera empujado fuera del camino, hubiera caído justo encima de ella.

Después de lo que pareció ser la carrera más larga de sus vidas, entraron al área cubierta. Poseidón y los otros hombres empujaron a las mujeres detrás de ellos contra la pared de roca y las cubrieron de la abertura mientras ramas continuaban rompiéndose y cayendo a su alrededor.

Annabeth miro a las otras mujeres, asegurándose de que todas estuvieran bien, y luego dejo escapar una risa mezclada con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué paso con lo de "los duendecillos no son malos, los duendecillos no nos harán daño, los duendecillos bla, bla, bla"?- ella dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración- porque odio decírselos, pero ellos acaban de intentar aplastarnos como bichos con ramas de árboles. ¿Alguien más piensa que tal vez eso significa que no están interesados en negociar?

Cuando nadie le contesto, ella se dejó caer contra la pared frustrada y asustada.

Poseidón, Percy, Will y Charles no se giraron hasta que la conmoción afuera se hubo detenido y hubiesen pasado veinte minutos sin ramas cayendo. Finalmente, cuando se dieron la vuelta, los hombres comprobaron a sus compañeras con una minuciosidad casi vergonzosa.

-Annabeth, voy a pasar por alto tu insolencia debido a la tensión y el miedo que todos hemos experimentados. Sin embargo, en el futuro, seria sabio para ti recordar que, aunque sea tu suegro, también soy tu Alfa.

Annabeth bajo la cabeza, su lobo queriendo someterse, aunque Annabeth quería decirle que se lo guardara para después porque estaba demasiado molesta por su pareja y amigos estando en peligro.

Poseidón se alejó.

-¿Qué crees que significa esto?- pregunto, dirigiéndose a Charles.

Charles atrajo a Silena mas cerca de él, necesitando asegurarse a sí mismo que ella había conseguido atravesar la traición ilesa.

-Podría significar que Desdémona ya se ha asegurado de la lealtad de los duendes- respondió mientras miraba hacia el bosque ahora destruido.

-Eso pienso yo- respondió Poseidón.

-¿Realmente necesitamos hablar con ellos?- pregunto Sally, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Poseidón como los otros hombres, miro hacia el bosque, sus ojos escaneando, en busca de cualquier peligro potencial.

-Los seres maliciosos suelen conocer cosas que los honestos no.

-Así que, en otras palabras, sí, tenemos que hablar con los pequeños demonios- bromeo Annabeth.

Poseidón dio un paso tentativo fuera de la cubierta de la roca. Miro alrededor y por encima de ellos en el bosque, intentando olfatear cualquier cosa que pudiera descubrir el próximo movimiento del enemigo.

-Estén atentos- les dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sally y comenzaba a moverse de nuevo hacia el bosque. Su progreso fue mucho más lento a medida que maniobraban alrededor y sobre las ramas.

El día se convirtió rápidamente en noche mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte, llevándose lo último de la luz con él. Instalaron un campamento en una zona con pocos árboles que los rodeara a fin de evitar estar bajo ramificaciones potencialmente mortales. Los machos una vez más hicieron una fogata. Comieron algo de la comida Fae que Will había traído con él, que era más satisfactoria que el pan y otros artículos que habían empacado para ellos mismos. Todos se reunieron alrededor del fuego, buscando su calor contra el frio de la noche.

-Poseidón…- Annabeth miro a su suegro al otro lado del fuego- ¿puedes explicar un poco acerca de por qué las razas sobrenaturales están tan divididas? ¿Por qué siquiera fue traído El Limbo a la existencia?

Poseidón tomo una respiración profunda mientras atraía a Sally más cerca cuando se sentó frente a él, entre sus piernas dobladas.

-Vamos, Alfa- Sally le palmeo la pierna- todavía podemos ser diligentes y escucharte hablar.

Sally, obviamente conociendo a su compañero mejor que los demás, sabía que él estaba debatiendo la sabiduría de distraer a todo el mundo con una historia.

-Está bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañera. Miro a Annabeth y comenzó.

-Hubo un momento en que los seres sobrenaturales estuvieron unidos. No necesariamente como mejores amigos, sino compañeros de armas, si se quiere. Si hubiese habido alguna vez una necesidad de unirnos, entonces no habríamos dudado en hacerlo. Había un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal en el mundo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, el equilibrio comenzó a cambiar. Como saben, las brujas comenzaron a crecer en número y su magia comenzó a corromper a los que una vez estuvieron por el bien. Las brujas querían poder, siempre más poder. Nunca era suficiente. Aprendieron formas de tomar ese poder de otros seres sobrenaturales, y ese fue el comienzo de la desintegración de la cooperación entre nosotros. Todo el mundo comenzó a sospechar unos de otros, sin confiar en si las brujas les habían corrompido o no. Se puso tan mal que no solo eran diferentes razas en conflicto entre sí, sino que cada raza comenzó a luchar entre sí. Los Canis Lupis se dividieron, los hechiceros, los trolls, los duendes, incluso las brujas comenzaron a luchar dentro de sus propias filas. A partir de ahí todo se vino abajo. Nadie confiaba, nadie creía en el bien de otro ser.

Las razas sobrenaturales comenzaron a caer en el aislamiento de uno al otro y la magia que llego con su unidad se empezó a desvanecer también. La salida de las Fae de este reino provoco la mayor caída en el poder mágico. Desdémona podría no darse cuenta, pero a pesar de que lo que está haciendo es horrible y muy posiblemente podría matarnos a todos, ella también nos está uniendo.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo- murmuro Annabeth.

-Exactamente- confirmo Poseidón- La Gran Luna y su decisión de unir a dos razas lo ha empujado un paso más allá. Simplemente, podríamos tener más oportunidad si podemos conseguir que las Fae salga de detrás de su velo.

El fuego crepito en silencio, la luz naranja bailando en sus rostros, emitiendo un resplandor misterioso. La noche era tranquila. No había animales corriendo, el viento no aullaba a través de los árboles. Todo estaba en silencio en las montañas de las Cárpatos.

Entonces, el silencio fue roto, hubo un suave zumbido, seguido de palabras.

" _ **Mientras bajo al rio para orar**_

 _ **Estudiando sobre esa buena vieja manera**_

 _ **Y quien debería llevar la estrella y la corona**_

 _ **Buen Señor enséñame el camino**_

 _ **Oh, hermanas bajemos**_

 _ **Bajemos, vamos bajemos**_

 _ **Oh, hermanas bajemos**_

 _ **Hacia el rio para orar.**_

 _ **Mientras bajo al rio para orar**_

 _ **Estudiando sobre esa buena vieja manera**_

 _ **Y quien debería llevar la estrella y la corona**_

 _ **Buen Señor enséñame el camino**_

 _ **Oh, hermanos bajemos**_

 _ **Bajemos, vamos bajemos**_

 _ **Oh, hermanos bajemos**_

 _ **Hacia el rio para orar.**_

 _ **Mientras bajo al rio para orar**_

 _ **Estudiando sobre esa buena vieja manera**_

 _ **Y quien debería llevar la estrella y la corona**_

 _ **Buen Señor enséñame el camino**_

 _ **Oh, padres bajemos**_

 _ **Bajemos, vamos bajemos**_

 _ **Oh, padres bajemos**_

 _ **Hacia el rio para orar.**_

 _ **Mientras bajo al rio para orar**_

 _ **Estudiando sobre esa buena vieja manera**_

 _ **Y quien debería llevar la estrella y la corona**_

 _ **Buen Señor enséñame el camino**_

 _ **Oh, madres bajemos**_

 _ **Vamos bajemos, ¿no quieres bajar?**_

 _ **Oh, madres bajemos**_

 _ **Hacia el rio para orar.**_

 _ **Mientras bajo al rio para orar**_

 _ **Estudiando sobre esa buena vieja manera**_

 _ **Y quien debería llevar la estrella y la corona**_

 _ **Buen Señor enséñame el camino**_

 _ **Oh, pecadores bajemos**_

 _ **Bajemos, vamos bajemos**_

 _ **Oh, pecadores bajemos**_

 _ **Hacia el rio para orar.**_

 _ **Mientras bajo al rio para orar**_

 _ **Estudiando sobre esa buena vieja manera**_

 _ **Y quien debería llevar la estrella y la corona**_

 _ **Buen Señor enséñame el camino"**_

El silencio era ensordecedor antes, ahora estaba abarcando todo mientras todo el mundo estaba mirando fijamente a Rachel. Ella estaba sentada en silencio, observando las llamar danzantes, sin reconocer que acababa de cantar tan hermosamente que los demás se quedaron mudos. Will miro a su compañera recién descubierta en asombro y disfruto del rubor que vio arrastrarse hacia sus mejillas.

Silena se recuperó primero.

-Eso fue increíble, Rachel. Nunca nos dijiste que tenías una voz tan increíble.

Rachel sonrió mientras miraba a la sanadora.

-Nunca surgió.

Annabeth resoplo.

-Esa no es una buena excusa. Esa fue tan solo, quiero decir, simplemente guau.

-¿La cantarías de nuevo?- le pregunto Sally con una sonrisa.

Como si alguien pudiera negar una solicitud de Sally.

Rachel asintió.

-Por supuesto- y así lo hizo. Mientras ella cantaba, su voz bailo a su alrededor, la melodía fascinándoles mientras las palabras caían sobre ellos. Annabeth sintió como si una niebla estuviera siendo envuelta alrededor de su cerebro, sus ojos cada vez mas desenfocados. No sabía si le estaba pasando a los demás; realmente no le importaba. Ella solo sabía que tenía que ponerse en marcha. Tenía que ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el bosque. La voz de Rachel se llevaba el crepitar del fuego y el viento que empezaba a soplar. Annabeth sintió el viento soplar a su alrededor, moviéndose a través de su cabello como el tacto suave de los dedos de un amante.

Ella siguió caminando, hasta que la luz del fuego se desvaneció detrás de ella. Los árboles se alzaron sobre ella, vislumbrándose en su gracia encantada, hojas crujiendo y ramas balanceándose. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía que dar la vuelta y volver; pero no podía, tenía que ir. Y a pesar de que ya no podía ver la luz del fuego, todavía podía oír la voz de Rachel tan claramente como si estuviera sentada justo a su lado.

Annabeth no sabía cuándo tiempo había estado vagando por el bosque, pero ahora veía un estanque más adelante. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre la superficie mientras ondulaba, el viento alterando la apariencia del cristalino. El agua la llamaba, o algo en el agua. Ella sabía que iba a ser refrescante, que la purificaría. Seguramente estaba sucia con todo el senderismo y correr por el boque. La voz de Rachel todavía continuaba.

" _ **Oh, hermanas bajemos**_

 _ **Bajemos, vamos bajemos**_

 _ **Oh hermanas bajemos**_

 _ **Hacia el rio para orar."**_

Annabeth se encontró tarareando la melodía, ella siguió caminando lentamente hacia el estanque tranquilo. Una sonrisa serena toco sus labios al pensar en la paz que iba a encontrar en los brazos del agua. Sus pies llegaron al borde y, aunque ella vacilo brevemente, pensó en lo tonto que era dudar del agua. El agua no le haría daño; sino que la lavaría. Ella dio un paso hacia el estanque y el barro blando se hundió entre los dedos de sus pies. Al principio, el agua estaba fría, pero luego el calor la recorrió mientras continuaba entrando. Oyó u nombre siendo llamado, pero no reacciono hasta que estaba hundida hasta el cuello.

Justo antes que su cabeza estuviera totalmente sumergida, se volvió y vio unos ojos verdes brillantes moviéndose rápidamente a través de la oscuridad. Su último pensamiento fue cuan hermosos eran esos ojos.


	17. Anuncio

**Gueeeeeno gente, yo aqui con un anuncio!**

 **Resulta y acontece que mi compu se volvio a echar a perder, y esta vez si es indefinido... si no lo saben, ya no estoy en Venezuela... ahora estoy en Colombia y la situacion aqui esta, como diria mi hermano, pal perro. no tengo trabajo, asi que no tengo plata... pero no pierdo la esperanza de conseguir para un telefono por lo menos y asi poder ir escribiendo y arreglando las historias desde alli.**

 **Pero eso sera para el año de la pera, por lo que no prometo actualizar nada este año ni en los primeros meses del que viene.**

 **sin embargo, voy a ir tratando de escribir los capis en cuader y aja para tenerlos listos y solo tener que pasarlos a un archivo y subirlos. por favor les pido paciencia, pues no tengo intencion de dejar ninguna de las historias que he empezado, pues a mi me gustan mucho y seria injusto con las personas que han estado pendientes de ellas.**

 **Se les quiere mucho, cuidense, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... recen por mi para que consiga una solucion pronto y volver con mis historias :)**

 **Nos Leemos!**


	18. Atenea XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Atenea XV**

" **Cuando vives en un mundo donde sabes que existen otras cosas, cosas que no son humanos, te tornas vigilante. Constantemente miras por encima del hombro y contemplas en las sombras para ver lo que se esconde. Sin embargo, los seres sobrenaturales rara vez se revelan. Eventualmente, a medida que pasa en tiempo, te haces más complaciente y vuelves a vivir en tu burbuja, al igual que aquellos que no saben nada más allá de lo que sus ojos les dicen. Entonces una simple llamada telefónica, una que piensas que está trayendo buenas noticias, rasga a través de la seguridad que te habías construido en tu burbuja. Y ahora estas expuesto, ya no estas blindado, ya no es seguro.**

 **-Atenea"**

Mona estaba de pie en el aeropuerto lleno de gente, esperando a que su presa saliera del avión. Ella odiaba ese lugar, que estaba lleno con el sonido de la charla humana y el hedor que llevaban consigo. Incluso en su ignorancia captaban la amenaza que representaba Mona: captaron su "otredad", aunque era probablemente subconsciente. Como cualquier depredador, estar en medio de la presa simplemente la hacía querer atacar. Sonrió para sí misma al pensar en los estragos que podría causar en este lugar donde los mortales se escabullían como hormiguitas. Podría aplastarlos con un simple giro de su mano. Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Girando su atención de los que la rodean, se concentró en la señal de salida por encima del pasillo donde Atenea Chease debería surgir en cualquier momento. Había ensayado ser amable en el espejo. Ahora eso sí que era triste, se había dicho, tener que practicar el ser agradable. Su sonrisa parecía más a una mueca de desprecio y su riza podía rizar los dedos de los pies, incluso de los hombres más duros. Solo tendría que esperar que Atenea no se intimidara fácilmente. Y si lo hacía, entonces tendría que hacer algo para mantener la calma hasta que fuera capaz de entregarla al Rey Hechicero.

 _Si,_ pensó, _este promete ser un día interesante._

* * *

Atenea recogió sus pertenencias, moviéndose tan lentamente como era posible. Pensó de nuevo en el día en que recibió la llamada telefónica. Ella sabía que no era Sally en el otro extremo de esa línea, y por eso estaba de pie en un avión que acababa de aterrizar en Rumania. Algo estaba mal. Había pasado un tiempo desde que el sexto sentido, como ella lo llamaba, había hecho acto de presencia. Pero podía sentir profundamente en su interior que algo estaba pasando. Había tomado la decisión de no llamar a Annabeth o cualquier otra persona en la manada rumana hasta que tuviera más información. Atenea podía sentir que la "individua" con la que había hablado era extremadamente peligrosa. No quería llamar a los lobos antes de saber si al hacerlo pondría en peligro a Annie.

Simplemente había empacado sus cosas, dispuso que su gente se hiciera cargo de la tienda, mientras que ella estuviera fuera, y ella misma había conducido al aeropuerto. Había sido un largo vuelo, con su laboriosa especulación de que podría estar mal. Había enviado un texto a Annie solo para asegurase de que estaba bien, pero no menciono que estaba camino a Rumania.

Ahora estaba aquí, estancada. La azafata asomo la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto ella dulcemente.

-Um, sí, todo está bien. Me estaba asegurando de tener todas mis cosas- le dijo Atenea mientras ponía su bolso sobre su hombro y se dirigía a la salida. Ella siguió el largo pasillo que une el avión al aeropuerto. Le habían dicho que la señorita recogiéndola seria "diferente". Atenea no estaba segura de que esperar, pero cuando levanto la vista mientras salía al pasillo, la mujer esperándola sin duda era eso.

Alta, con el cabello largo y negro que tenía una franja de color blanco en la parte delantera, tenía los ojos de colores diferentes, uno azul y otro verde. Era hermosa de una manera muy extraña, pero llamativa. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojos, y cuando rompió en una sonrisa hizo que la piel de Atenea se erizara. Entre más se acercaba Atenea a la mujer, más se daba cuenta que era el mal que emanaba de la mujer lo que le estaba causando molestias.

La mujer llevaba una capa roja, lo que era extraño en sí mismo, ya que parecía algo que alguien se habría puesto hace un tiempo muy largo. El aire alrededor se tornó más frágil y, como una barrera invisible, la gente en el aeropuerto le daba un gran rodeo. Parecían sentir lo que Atenea, que esta no era alguien con quien se juega.

-¿Atenea?

La voz de la mujer rastrillo sobre Atenea y tomo todo en ella no dar un paso atrás. Pego una sonrisa en su cara y asintió.

-Eso es correcto ¿y usted es?- pregunto ella tratando de invocar su educación sureña para ser cordial, sin importar lo mucho que quería dar la vuelta y correr tan lejos como pudiera del mal de pie delante de ella.

-Soy Mona. Sally me ha enviado a recogerte.

 _Claro,_ pensó Atenea _y si digo Beetlejuice tres veces un tipo albino espeluznante con mal cabello se mostrara._

-Bueno, es un placer conocerte- Atenea extendió la mano para estrechar la de Mona.

Mona miro la mano que le ofrecía y Atenea vio una mirada de disgusto pasar rápidamente por el rostro de la mujer antes que fuera enmascarada con lo que solo podría describirse como leve desagrado. Tomo la mano de Atenea, agarrándola a la ligera como si fuera a atrapar algo debido al simple contacto. Después de una sola sacudida rápidamente aparto la mano. Atenea limpio discretamente su palma en los vaqueros, tratando de librarse de la fría maldad del contacto de Mona.

-¿Vamos?- Mona hizo un gesto en la dirección que ella quería que Atenea siguiera- la manada está esperando y sé que Annie se sorprenderá de que estés aquí.

-Apuesto a que lo hará- Atenea sonrió mientras seguía a Mona- más que sorprendida, la pobre siempre tan adorable- murmuro en voz baja.

Era evidente por la forma en que Mona caminaba rápidamente a través del aeropuerto que ella ya sabía a donde iba. Atenea casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse al día con las largas piernas de la mujer frente a ella. Y mientras caminaban, se sorprendió cuando vio a la gente moverse rápidamente fuera del camino de Mona. Caminaba directo, nunca teniendo que caminar alrededor de alguien. La gente simplemente se movía, como la división del Mar Rojo frente a ella. Atenea quería estar impresionada, pero, francamente, era un poco más que espeluznante.

La pareja finalmente llego a la entrada del aeropuerto. Cuando salieron, Atenea vio que había un auto negro esperando _¿Por qué el auto siempre es negro cuando estas siendo secuestrado?_ Pensó sombríamente _Cuan cliché._

Un conductor rápidamente rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta de atrás. Mona entro en este primero y Atenea subió detrás. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban fuera. Las ventanas estaban tintadas tan oscuramente que Atenea apenas podía divisar el paisaje a su alrededor. Fue sacada de su intento de ver a donde iban cuando Mona hablo:

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

-Estuvo bien. Largo, pero bien- Atenea sonrió.

La sonrisa de Mona regreso pareciendo que podría funcionar como la doble de la máscara utilizada en las películas Scream.

-Entonces ¿Cómo están Annie y los demás?- pregunto Atenea, buscando cualquier grieta en la persona que Mona parecía haber adoptado.

-Les está yendo bien- fue la única respuesta que Mona dio. La mirada tensa en su cara le dijo a Atenea que cualquier otra pregunta sería ignorada. Continuaron el viaje en silencio, con Mona mirando por la ventana del pasajero y Atenea su reflejo en el otro lado.

Finalmente, el auto giro hacia un camino de tierra, que pronto comenzó a serpentear una montaña. Los arboles crecían encima de la carretera, sus ramas se extendían sobre ella, buscando el uno al otro a través de la extensión. La oscuridad había empezado a descender a medida que continuaban más arriba en las montañas. Atenea estaba a punto de preguntar cuánto tiempo más iba a ser cuando una gran casa apareció a la vista. El conductor giro en el largo camino de entrada.

Se detuvieron en el camino circular de lo que ahora veía Atenea no era una gran casa, sino más bien una pequeña mansión. Salió del auto y miro hacia arriba, y arriba, y arriba, a lo más alto de la casa, que era de por lo menos tres pisos de altura si no más.

Ella vio mientras Mona bajaba del auto, esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Atenea fue una lobuna.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para cortar el rollo, ¿no crees? Las dos sabemos que no eres un miembro de la manada rumana. No me has traído aquí a ver a mi hija y podría valerte una mierda como fue mi vuelo. Entonces, ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

Mona echo la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, hombre, puedo ver de dónde Annie saco sus agallas. Definitivamente lo vas a hacer sudar.

-¿Hacer sudar a quién?- pregunto Atenea, sin ocultar la impaciencia que sentía.

-Personalmente, no hago un habito de estar al aire libre y fresco. Llámame lo que quieres, pero me gusta mi aire viciado y estancado- Mona hizo un gesto a los escalones que conducen a la entrada de puerta doble- ¿Por qué no vamos dentro y te explico todo?

Atenea decidió que las cosas se moverían un poco más rápido si no discutía a este punto. Habría tiempo de sobra para eso más tarde. Subió los escalones con Mona justo detrás de ella. La puerta se abrió antes de llegar a ella. Atenea dio un paso atrás y dejó claro que quería que Mona entrara primero. Siguió a Mona por el umbral de la puerta y mientras lo hacía sintió un cambio en el aire y un cambio en su interior. Su vida había cambiado y nunca sería la misma.

El sentimiento fue exacerbado por una alta figura que salió de las sombras. Lo primero que noto fue su altura; era muy alto y muy construido, y tenía las orejas muy puntiagudas.

 _Esa es nueva,_ pensó Atenea. Los ojos del hombre brillaban de color amarillo como un gato, y tenía una marcada nariz recta y labios delgados. Incluso con sus cualidades obviamente inhumanas, era más que guapo. Atenea se sintió atraída por el extraño, y algo en ella le dijo que su futuro siempre lo había tenido en el.

-Rey Damansen- Mona salió del camino y empujo a Atenea adelante- la he traído tal como dije que haría… su compañera.

 _Oh, maldición_ pensó Atenea _no vi esa venir._

* * *

Damansen observaba la reacción de la hembra humana que estaba de pie al lado de la bruja. Él estaba sorprendido por su belleza. Era pequeña en comparación con su cuerpo de 1,95 metros. Su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro y se veía tan suave que se moría de ganas de pasar sus dedos a través de él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, lo sintió en su alma. Tenía los ojos del color de una tormenta a punto de estallar y todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo estaban escritas en aquellos ricos ojos grises. Ella se humedeció los labios y siguió el movimiento como un adicto seguiría a un contenedor de fármaco en la palma de un distribuidor. Dio varios pasos hacia ellas, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a un brazo de distancia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto con su voz profunda. El sonrió y tuvo que darle crédito cuando ella no se inmuto bajo su escrutinio.

-Atenea- respondió ella con confianza-¿Y tú eres un Rey? ¿Rey de quien, o mejor dicho, de qué?

Damansen rio.

-Tienes espíritu, pequeña- dijo- sí, soy un rey, Rey de los Hechiceros.

Atenea tosió y escupió, luego trago.

-Lo siento- comenzó ella, debiendo aclararse la garganta otra vez antes de poder continuar- ¿Acabas de decir hechiceros?

Mona puso los ojos en blanco hacia la humana.

-Por favor, dime que no pensaste que lo único que no es humano en este mundo eran los hombres lobo.

Atenea ignoro a Mona, sin dejar de mirar a Damansen.

-Así que es Rey Damansen, ¿correcto?- le pregunto, recuperando la compostura.

Damansen asintió una vez.

-Está bien, solo una pequeña pregunta aquí, pero ¿Por qué querrías _que yo_ sea tu compañera? No me conoces de Eva.

Damansen ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Eva?

Atenea y Mona ambas soltaron un bufido al mismo tiempo, entonces ambas se detuvieron para mirar a la otra.

-Es solo un dicho- Atenea le descarto con la mano- la parte más importante de la pregunta es "¿Por qué yo?".

-No te elegí, Atenea- Damansen observo mientras los labios de ella se tensaban y su frente se arrugaba ante sus pensamientos- Desdemona te trajo a mí.

-¿Quién es Desdemona?

Mona hizo una reverencia de forma espectacular.

-Permíteme que me presente adecuadamente. Soy Desdemona, la última bruja en este mundo. Mi poder está más allá de cualquier cosa que puedas comprender y Damansen tiene información que necesito. Hicimos un trato, una compañera para él y la información para mí. Es solo una ventaja añadida que eres quien eres.

Damansen miro a Mona, tratando de descifrar lo que significaban sus palabras. ¿Quién era Atenea para ella? ¿Qué sabia ella de Atenea?

Miro a Mona y su rostro se convirtió en una pizarra en blanco.

-Dos días- le dijo a ella.

-Sí, si, como acordamos. Tienes dos días con ella. Entonces te quiero listo para ir al velo.

-¡Espera!- grito Atenea cuando Mona se volvió para irse- ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?

Mona se encogió de hombros.

.No sé nada acerca de tu hija.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que está mintiendo?- pregunto Atenea a través de los labios fruncidos.

La sonrisa de Mona se tornó astuta.

-No tengo ni idea, Atenea Chease. Nunca seria deshonesta.

Atenea resoplo.

-Claro, y de un momento a otro entonaras _There are a few of my favorite things_ de Mary Poppins- ella dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado- ¿Puedes decirme si al menos está a salvo?

-Por mucho que me gustaría darte un poco de las ultimas noticias acerca de tu carne y sangre, la verdad… y me da nauseas pensar siquiera esa palabra, es que no sé dónde está por el momento. La última vez que la vi estaba peluda y corría en un campo de batalla.

La boca de Atenea quedo boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?

-Oye, solo lo llamo como lo veo. Ella era peluda y despedazaba mi ejército. Por lo que se, sobrevivió a ello. Así que eso es una ventaja ¿no?

Atenea se quedó sin habla ante la bruja y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la bruja se había ido.

Ella miro a su alrededor como si Mona fuera a aparecer y gritar "boo".

Damansen dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Puede ser muy dramática a veces.

Su voz llamo la atención de Atenea de nuevo hacia él.

Damansen se levantó y la miro fijamente, sin parpadear y sin vergüenza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pasado algún tiempo de calidad con una mujer y no podía recordar si alguna vez había estado con una mujer de tal belleza.

Atenea se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no preocuparse por Annabeth porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto en ese momento. Solo podía hacer frente a la situación frente a ella.

-Así que, ¿Vas a echarme en un calabozo o algo así?- pregunto al alto y apuesto rey. Realmente deseo no haber pensado en ese último adjetivo, pero a decir verdad, era de buen mirar. Annie lo llamaría un dulce para la vista y Atenea estaría de acuerdo.

Damansen sonrió y eso transformo sus facciones duras.

-no tengo ningún plan de lanzarte a una mazmorra. Pensé que preferirías una habitación con una cama e instalaciones humanas.

-Eh- dijo Atenea, levantando una ceja- bueno, eso sí que suena mejor que una mazmorra.

-Sé que debes tener preguntas, y estoy dispuesto a responderlas. Pero realmente me gustaría cuidar de tus necesidades inmediatas. ¿Tienes hambre?

Atenea asintió.

-Pero primero, ¿puedo usar el baño de mujeres?

Damansen señalo al final del pasillo.

-La tercera puerta a la derecha. Voy a esperar aquí por ti.

Atenea camino hacia el baño, solo mirando sobre su hombro una vez. Damansen seguía mirando.

Atenea entro al baño, buscando la luz en la pared y encendiéndola con un golpecito. Cerro la puerta y giro la cerradura. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. Abrió el agua y se mojó la cara con ella. Una toalla colgaba de un gancho y la uso para secar su cara y manos. Colgó la toalla, riéndose de sí misma por ser tan cordial en la casa de su captor. Se encogió de hombros. _Bien por ser ordenada._

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, sabiendo que tenía que mantener la calma, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera gritar para que alguien le mostrara donde estaba Annie. Por lo que podía decir hasta ahora, no veía que este Rey Damansen le significara ningún daño, pero Mona había llamado a Atenea su compañera. La manera en que entendía "compañero" significaba una relación a largo plazo, como en el resto de su larga _vida_. Así que en este punto necesitaba asumir que Damansen no tenía planes de dejarla ir. El no parecía malo, pero luego otra vez él trabajaba con Mona, y ella estaba definitivamente loca.

Salto cuando alguien llamo suavemente a su puerta.

-Atenea- oyó su voz a través de la puerta, y la forma en que su nombre salió de su lengua envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

 _Es solo intenso, Atenea. Te enamoraste de tu captor hechicero. Buena esa._

-¿Está todo bien? Sé que debes estar angustiada y voy a explicar todo lo que pueda, si por favor simplemente confías en mí cuando digo que no significo ningún daño para ti.

Atenea quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Levanto la mirada hacia el hombre imponente, bueno, no hombre, sino macho. Su rostro decía que tal vez tenía más de treinta o cuarenta años, pero sus ojos, decían que había visto siglos y siglos. Que historias era capaz de decir.

-Definitivamente me gustaría que me explicaras.

El extendió la mano hacia ella, una petición silenciosa de confianza. Ella lo miro un momento antes de finalmente llevar su mano más pequeña en la de él. Su mano era mucho más grande, y cálida. Tan cálida que sentía el calor moverse por su brazo. Ella deseaba tanto no sentir ese calor, y aun más que eso, deseaba no disfrutar de este. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido algún calor de, bueno, el tacto de un hombre. Y aunque el termino _hombre_ aplicaba pobremente al rey, él era todo un hombre. Y toda esa masculinidad se concentraba en ella.

Damansen la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala más pequeña de la gran mansión. No quería darle la oportunidad de poner demasiado espacio entre ellos. Estaba luchando con que decirle. Había estado emocionado ante la idea de tener una compañera, pero, sinceramente, no esperaba estar tan atraído por la mujer que Mona le había prometido traer. No solo atraído por su aspecto, si no por su espíritu también. Ella llenaba una habitación cuando entraba. El fuego en sus ojos era suficiente para detener a un hombre en su camino. Seguro que lo había detenido a él.

Había algo en ella que era tan bueno, tan real y tan fresco. Odiaba ensuciar eso con la verdad de que estaba por venir. Tal vez solo podía darle una visión general.

-Desdemona es una poderosa bruja- comenzó- ella vino a mí con una proposición, y cuando menciono que me podía traer una compañera, no pude rechazarla.

Atenea se quedó mirando a Damansen mientras hablaba y vio la forma en que sus inusuales ojos no se apartaban de ella, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Era un poco desconcertante.

-Perdóname si parezco un poco confundida, pero ¿Por qué cruzaría todo el camino a Estados Unidos para conseguirte una compañera? Quiero decir, no es como si fueras feo a la vista. Seguramente ella podría encontrar a alguien más cerca de casa ¿Y por qué no buscar una compañera que sea una hechicera como tú?

-¿Crees que soy guapo?- le pregunto Damansen, contento.

Atenea puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De todo lo que dije, eso es todo lo que captaste? ¿Qué creo que eres atractivo?

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he estado con una mujer. Tendrás que perdonarme si no se el protocolo- respondió secamente.

-¿Protocolo?- respondió Atenea, con incredulidad- así que ¿Tienes un protocolo para hacer que una bruja secuestre a una mujer para ser tu compañera? Hombre, esto va a estar bueno. Por favor, dime ¿Cuál es exactamente el protocolo para una cosa así?

Damansen se aclaró la garganta y considero su respuesta hacia él. Obviamente, la había molestado.

-No quise decir un protocolo para Mona haberte secuestrado. Quise decir, para hablar con una mujer, ser un caballero.

-Bueno, para empezar, no secuestrarla- Atenea negó con exasperación- solo digo.

Damansen soltó un gruñido mientras se levantaba abruptamente. Atenea se estremeció ante el movimiento rápido.

-Mi pueblo está disminuyendo. No tenemos mujeres. La magia en este mundo está flaqueando porque las Fae se han encerrado en su velo y se niegan a ser molestadas. Es la única esperanza de mi raza. Yo soy su Rey. Un Rey sin Reina, y sin herederos. Te necesito. No te voy a hacer daño. No te faltara nada. Esas cosas puedo prometerte- Damansen estaba sin aliento, con los nervios de punta, porque no entendía los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por una mujer humana que acababa de conocer.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hija?- Atenea levanto una solo ceja- ¿Qué me puedes prometer de ella?

-¿Quién es tu hija?- pregunto Damansen con cautela. Tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Ella es la compañera de Perseo Jackson, el hijo del Alfa de los lobos Rumanos.

Damansen dejó escapar un sonido como un siseo.

-Poseidón- susurro el nombre como una acusación.

-Eso es correcto- confirmo Atenea, sin notar la rabia que había empezado a ocultar Damansen.

Desdemona no se había molestado en decirle que la mujer que había escogido para ser su compañera era la madre de la nuera del Alfa. Eso no era bueno.

-No sé nada acerca de tu hija- le dijo con sinceridad- se quién es Poseidón, y lo conocí una vez, hace muchos, muchos años ¿Cómo sabe Mona de tu hija?

Atenea se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, mirando a su alrededor.

-Cuando Mona me llamo, ella fingió ser Sally…- miro por encima del hombro a Damansen- compañera de Poseidón. Me dijo que querían sorprender a Annie y traerme a verla aquí a Rumania. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero le seguí el juego de todos modos.

-Espera- interrumpió el- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabias que algo estaba mal? ¿Sabías que posiblemente te significaba un daño y viniste con ella de todos modos?- Damansen sabía que su voz había adquirido una cualidad áspera, pero le irritaba pensar que Atenea a sabiendas se había puesto a sí misma en peligro.

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer con el fin de proteger a mi hija. Si eso significa subir a un avión porque una bruja pretende estar invitándome a verla, entonces volare en el maldito avión si lo necesito.

Damansen no respondió. El simplemente la observo mientras ella seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, finalmente dándose cuenta exactamente en lo que Mona le había metido. No quería estar en el lado malo de un Alfa, especialmente no uno tan poderoso como Poseidón. Damansen en si era poderoso, no había ninguna duda al respecto, y si Poseidón se enfrentaba solo contra él, podría ser una batalla igualada, pero añade a los lobos de Poseidón en la mezcla y la balanza se inclinaba. Además, Damansen no tenía nada en contra de los lobos, solo quería una compañera. No había planeado que los dos se cruzaran.

Él sabía que Mona quería abrir el velo para dejar salir la horda de demonios y había planeado ayudarla a hacer precisamente eso, pero había algo más profundo que le decía que no continuara. Oh, él podía parecer estar haciendo lo que le pedía, pero podía encontrar la manera de frustrar su plan. Ahora, al ver a Atenea en su casa, al ver tanta bondad que quedaba en el mundo, sabía que no ayudaría a Mona. Si podía convencer a Atenea de quedarse con él, para que tal vez un día lo amara, el movería cielo y tierra.

-Es tarde- le dijo con una voz suave y profunda- te voy a enseñar tu habitación para que puedas descansar un poco. Tengo que pensar.

Atenea l siguió sin decir palabra. La condujo por un tramo de escaleras y giro a la derecha por un pasillo. Pasaron por tres puertas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una a la derecha. Abrió la puerta para ella y encendió la luz.

-Hay un cuarto de baño en el interior que debe tener todo lo necesario. Tu bolsa está aquí también- Damansen se volvió para dejarla por la noche, pero se detuvo cuando ella coloco una pequeña mano en su gran brazo. El miro la mano en su brazo y luego a los ojos gris tormenta de su dueña.

-No me pareces malvado- dijo en voz baja- ¿Por qué trabajas con Desdemona? ¿Qué podría ofrecerte que valiera la pena?

Damansen se giró de modo que su cuerpo estaba al ras con el de ella. Dio un paso más y respiro hondo, inhalando su delicado aroma.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella de manera significativa cuando hablo.

-Tu- le dijo- ella te ofreció a ti.

* * *

 **Después de muuucho tiempo les traigo la continuación, para celebrar este fin de año, y la idea es seguir avanzando aunque sea de a poco. Espero que les agrade este capítulo y no les leemos la próxima!**


End file.
